Fire Starter
by Bookwolf69
Summary: Tricked by a smooth talking pirate a shrine maiden unused to the world sets out to take back what was stolen. A whole year passes and nearing the end of her journey she is given one last trial. Thrust into the world of hated pirates, Blaise must decide what is most important to her, duty to her family and shrine or love. [OC/Portgas D. Ace]
1. Begin

Fire Starter

The heels of her boots beat loudly on the wooded deck of the ship as she ran across it, followed by the thunderous steps of her pursuers. Her breathing was short and quick, lungs burning in the cold night air letting out puffs of hot breath from between her red lips. She didn't stop as she reached the railing, they were nearing her from all sides now, she vaulted over the rail into the dark waters of the ocean. With a deep intake of air on the way down she cut through the water hard, her hands spread through the liquid thrusting her deeper into the cold depths. The shouts were loud but muffled as she pushed herself deeper into the water and kicked furiously in a bid to escape. She heard the sounds of bodies hitting the ocean but didn't dare look back to see. Her lungs were full but they could only hold out so long with such cold air inside them, her two-toned eyes could not see into the dark waters far. She felt a hand grasping at her long blazing hair and suddenly her head jerked back, she let out all of her air in a watery cry of pain and surprise.

_No choice now_. She thought to herself.

She twisted around and threw her hand out towards her attacker and closed her eyes. A bright crawling light spread from her hand mixing with the water, burning brightly and hot. The water around her began to boil and she heard someone yelling above water before there was deafening roar and explosion. The knock back sent her flying out of the water and away from the ship she had just escaped from. After a minute of confusion, she struggled to right herself and break the surface of the water. Without missing a beat, she rushed towards her dingy and pulled her soaking body over the edge.

"Get back here you dirty thief!" A man yelled across the waters.

She landed on the bottom of the small boat, sputtering and taking deep breaths. Her hand reached out and grabbed the rope laying coiled on the planks, using it to pull her cold weakened body up she managed to look across the water. Even though her body screamed for warmth and her hair dripped water into her eyes she smirked at the man.

"I took only what was mine to begin with." She stated simply. "Oh, great wind that carries the breeze of the morning, grace me with your presence and fill my sails this night." She folded her hands and made symbols before tossing a hand free hand out, the blast of wind that followed filled her sails to bursting.

"I'll get you girl! It will be mine! They will all be mine!" He shouted from the deck as she sailed into the dark.

She shook her head and looked to the stars for guidance as she brought her hand to her waist, a small sack rested there luckily not having been lost to the sea. She opened the sack and carefully removed the object. A circular mirror with an eight-pointed star in the center, dark as night and decorated like the sky.

"Almost done Milady, I have the Jewel and the Mirror now. I just need the Sword, I will find it and return them to your kin, this I swear to you." She looked down into the abyss, two toned eyes reflected back at her.

~~ Two Days Later

She docked her tiny boat and slipped into the crowd around her, she was currently in Nanohana, Alabasta, luckily, she had set her Log Pose at the last location she had visited. It had been difficult to stay in hiding long enough for her to set it. Those idiots really didn't know when to give up. She pulled the cover over her mouth, tugging the hood down over her face more. No one paid her any mind as she swept passed them all with practiced ease, as if she was not even there.

"Now, where was that store..." She looked around under the shade of her hood and ran smack into a fairly nude chest barely covered by a coat and scarf. She didn't bounce back out of sheer stubbornness but also because the offending wall grabbed her shoulder.

Her two-toned eyes looked up at the mountain in annoyance. He smiled down at her agreeably, his dark eyes looking directly at her.

"My apologies young lady, I did not see you right away." His voice was nice, soothing and not grating on her ears like some men get.

She was not amused however, he was tall yes and she was certainly shorter than him but it was simply rude not to even bother to look ahead of yourself for possible bodies or a box even. Fool! She reached up and tossed his hand that still rested on her shoulder off.

"Hands off mountain! Look down once in a while!" She skirted around him and kept on going.

"I do apologize miss." He said after her.

"If you have to apologize for being unaware of your own surroundings then you truly are a mountain!" She shot over her shoulder.

His laughter followed her, she tried to ignore the fact that she liked the sound of it, it wasn't often that she heard someone laugh at a quip of hers. Even back home her attempts at humor were met with silence, often a lecture.

"Miss, do you know a good place to eat?" He called after her.

Oh, great Goddess, did she look like she lived here? "Go down the same way and take the first left, you will see it right away."

She shook her head and tugged her hood over her face more and rushed into a crowd. Try talking to me now fool mountain! She grinned. Though after a moment, she realized she recognized him from somewhere. That hat and chin strap looked familiar, but who wore a chin strap with a skull and horns on it? Well, she had no time to ponder it, now where was that blasted store? She rushed through the bodies and gave a pat to a camel that leaned down towards her. The store sat in a little corner at the end of a small alleyway, the sign had faded over time and the letters were barely visible in white decorative cursive. She entered the shop, a bell tinkled as she did. A very old old woman sat at the table in the back, her blind eyes looked up but saw nothing.

"Welcome! Please take a look around." She smiled.

"Thank you, I am here for Jem." She walked towards the old woman.

"Blaise, you are back. You know where to go." The old woman gestured to the back.

Without further delay she followed the door and went up the stairs.

"Blaise, you have returned. You have the Mirror?" A man said from behind a shrouded door.

"I have it." She stated.

"Good."

"The sword Jem." She did not approach his shrouded place, knowing full well the repercussions of interrupting the private ceremony.

"Yes, the sword." There was a shuffling sound. "Find a path that leads to a broken town, there; in the mountains, you will meet a man who wields a blade not meant for him."

"Thank you." She turned away to leave, her new destination in her thoughts.

"Hold..." He said suddenly, she froze in place. There was more? "The path you seek is also sought by a man who wears fire on his skin, though be warned, there will be a choice you must make. One will lead you to the peaceful bliss you crave, the other will leave nothing but pain behind."

"What in the hell does that mean?" She whipped around quickly, her hood falling back to reveal the dark fire orange hair tipped with blood red.

"I do not know, I only tell you what they say." The man told her dryly, she knew better than to ask him.

She growled and stormed out.

"Even if you try to avoid it, fate has decided no matter what your course your paths will cross."

"Not if I can help it!" She barked.


	2. Chapter 1: Devils and Blessings

Chapter One

Devils and Blessings

Blaise was having none of it, she put her hood back up and stormed out of the shop, slapping three gold coins on the table before the old woman as she went. There was no way in the name of the great Goddess she would ever have anything to do with anyone else, especially a man with fire skin who would lead her to pain?! What were the Gods thinking to say she needed help now at this point? More like a very annoying hindrance and probable cause of death. And to top it all off there were two choices and one ending in pain? That was ridiculous, she would of course decide on the path that led to peace, she had no need for anything ending in pain.

She didn't bother trying to hide as she pushed through the crowd, there was nothing more she needed here except supplies and to sell her boat. She would not risk being caught in the open sea by those fools if they had followed her. So, she would purchase a camel and travel across the sand to Rainbase. The supplies she bought were four day's worth of food for two, a large container of water and a wooden staff for sifting through the sand. There was some kind of commotion in the streets, someone was running from the Marines, probably a pirate. She shook her head and kept going, there was no need for her to get involved.

Blaise walked down an alleyway, it was basically deserted, only crates and barrels everywhere. She was mystified then when out of the whole empty alleyway, she managed to crash into none other than the mountain himself again. This time he was quite nude having divested himself of his coat and scarf. She looked up in annoyance, her brow raised and lips pursed. He looked down at her with that same idiot grin as before, what was so funny? Perhaps that out of an entire town of people the two of them seemed to run into each other not once but twice now? She didn't find it amusing.

"And again, it seems the great mountain cannot keep himself from standing in my path." She stated sardonically.

He chuckled. "Little lady it is my greatest pleasure to block your path a second time." He raised his hand to hold over his heart.

"I'm sure it is. This time you chose to dispose of the coat, think a bare chest worked better?"

"Is it working?" He asked her with a wide grin that coupled with his freckles gave him a mischievous youthful look, funny but that actually was quite appealing.

"You are an odd one mountain." Her lips formed into an endearing smile.

He cocked his head to the side and regarded her. "You have interesting eyes."

Those eyes went wide with surprise, she was even more surprised when her arm came up and she had punched him gently in the arm for that. What possessed her to do such a friendly thing?

"You sir are an incurable flirt." Blaise told him with a sniff.

"Perhaps so. It was nice to see you again Little Lady." He chuckled at her blushing face and pinched the brim of his hat, tipping it forward as he inclined his head to her respectfully, stepping aside to let her through.

"Try not to block any more paths mountain." Her smile remained as she passed him.

"No promises." Was his reply as she kept going, when she looked back he was already down the alley and gone.

"What's wrong with you girl, he is a complete stranger." Blaise castigated herself for her lapse in behavior.

Still, he was a nice enough man, if a flirtatious one, the audacity really. She smiled, turning another alley and heading to a small store she was told sold decently priced travel bags. She needed a few more and a camel. That taken care of she managed to return to her boat despite the docks running rife with Marines, she had to flash them her sign for them to allow her through, to which she was displeased and voiced so to the Marine in charge, a young woman who was gawky and awkward. The woman apologized and assured her these were special circumstances and they meant no disrespect. Blaise bowed and thanked the woman for letting her through, her boat was unharmed at least. The small skiff was sold already but they allowed her to get her items off. Blaise hoped whoever they were chasing was either caught or about to be. Pirates were all a pain.

It took her awhile to condense her belongings into a pack and carefully separate the food to last her for her journey across the sand. She took the time as she had passage across the short divide of Alabasta on a very nice fisherman's boat, he didn't mind the camel either. There was a civil war going on but as long as she stayed away from major cities she should be fine. She knew there were some serious sand storms happening lately and that water was pretty rare through the country but she would be fine, most of the time she didn't need to drink, after all she did have the blessing of her Goddess.

Blaise looked to the road ahead of her, rife with sand and danger, a smile crossed her face. For the last year she had been traveling alone, through unknown towns and villages, across treacherous seas and passed cruel creatures and people. Perhaps there was something to be said of the journey she had made; the once shy quiet shrine maiden who made the occasional tasteless joke was no longer so quiet nor shy. She had become what she had always wanted to be, like her mother, and her older sister. Blaise was so close to her rites, once the sword was attained she would be a Priestess. Blaise wanted this and this only, so she would go the ends of the earth and into the deepest fathoms of Impel Down itself if she needed, in order to have this position.

"I don't need help Goddess, not after so long. I will finish my quest, and I will return your lost property." She looked to the sky before looking back to the sea of sand before her, eyes determined.

After a few days of travel, she managed to find a perfect spot of shade to rest that was not a barely standing tree or outcrop of rocks that could barely fit a human being in its shade. The stone on both sides of this channel provided a lot of shade and a perfect place for her to rest her weary body. The sand was hot, hotter than she expected and it was causing her a bit of a problem, even with her blessing she was struggling to keep herself from the water in her pouch. But she managed, it was not the first time she had gone without proper food. According to her map she was about less than halfway to where she needed to be. Her plan was to get to Rainbase and purchase a new boat.

She absently patted her camel now as she looked at the map, many of the places she had passed were once thriving towns and she was sad to see that her first visit to them was this terrible shell of a place. Even for a kingdom of sand this was terrible. The camel stuck his tongue out and licked all the way down to her elbow before she noticed and she exclaimed in surprise as the camel laughed at her.

"Oh you! See if I give you any more water you teasing creature." She huffed.

He butted her arm, she turned the other way, he laid his head over her shoulder and looked her in the eye. Her lips quirked into a smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck turning to face him.

"Oh, all right you charmer. It's not fit for man or beast out there. I'm glad we have not run into any of those bandit birds I heard about, this is the first time I am going through Alabasta all the way. Last time I took the river up, but this seemed safer considering. Plus...I will probably never be here again. Once my journey is over I will become a priestess, and my duty will be to my shrine which I will never again leave." She patted him and reached for the straps of his reigns. She smiled. "But don't you feel sorry for me charmer. I look forward to my duty, and a long rest." She chuckled.

She saddled up later, heading out from the rocks to the next stop. She had a long way to go before she reached Rainbase. Blaise stopped in at a small town, a pretty place where everyone was worried about bandits. Blaise decided to stay a night, it would not hurt to relax a little bit, it only cost her a little of her coin for a comfy room and lodgings for her charming camel. That night she walked the streets of the small town, torches lit the walks and children ran about playing happily. She heard there were rebels in town but she did not cross paths with them. The next day she heard there was an altercation going on outside, apparently bandits were attacking the town? She of course could not allow such a thing to pass on such kind people, they had made her feel very welcome here. Blaise would have a good talking to with the rebels who lived here, they should protect this place, after all it was their home.

"Come, we will deter these Bandits my friend." She pulled her camel along and set out to find them.

Blaise was not sure how or why in the name of the Goddess this happened but through some cruel or mischievous trick of Fate she slammed right into the still nude and very solid chest of the Mountain Man once more as he swung around the corner.

"Well, I have to say, I am quite surprised to see you here." He remarked with that daft smile of his.

She looked up at him and let out a sigh ending on a smile.

"Mountain, I see we need to get this out of the way, else we will be doing this again." She folded her arms and tilted her head at him, her hood fell back and revealed the orange flamed locks of her hair.

"Little Lady, I think we need to address your attraction to me. It's not healthy to follow a man you don't know across dangerous territory." He folded his arms and leaned on the building.

She shook her head at him and chuckled. "My name is Vesta Blaise. I am a Shrine Maiden. I am traveling on a sort of...spiritual journey." She held her hand out for him to shake.

He straightened up immediately and took her hand firmly for a shake. "It is an absolute pleasure, I must apologize Miss, I would not have been so inappropriate had I known you were a Maiden. My name is Portgas D. Ace. At your service." He finished his speech with a bow.

She shook her head. "Please don't worry, I have been traveling incognito for the most part and do not wish for others to know my identity." She smiled. Ace? Where had she heard that name before? "As interesting as this has been I do hope we do not have to worry about your chest gravitating towards my face any longer?"

He chuckled. "You are an interesting young lady. I will endeavor to keep my chest away from your face." Ace tilted his head in respect.

"It was nice meeting you Ace. May your journey be blessed wherever it takes you." She made the sign of her Goddess to bless him, he only smiled and watched her walk away. She was pleased to know his name at least, certain that their paths would no longer cross now. Where had she heard his name from before though? Popular name perhaps? Portgas? Hmmm...

Blaise found the journey to be calming, her camel was quite steady as she traveled towards Rainbase. Only there was slight hiccup, more like a huge one. She saw a rider heading towards her at a breakneck speed and she knew, instantly there was something wrong. Her mind went to her pouch that she protected against her stomach, no one would get a hold of the mirror or the jewel, she would die long before that happened.

She recognized the negative energy and the cruel intentions coming from the rider so she turned and raced off away.

X-X

Blaise frowned, so she was to be betrayed by those she trusted? This was the world she had stepped out into and perhaps she should have not allowed herself to think she would be able to get out of this country without a fight. She had ridden two days, barely stopping to eat food and this was what she came upon, tired and pushed to the limit. Or was she? Blaise dismounted the camel and gave him a pat on the neck. He lowered his head to her view and she found it comforting.

"You should head off to someplace safe my friend. Don't worry about me." She took the time to remove all of the bags and the saddle she rode. "You are free." She told him.

They waited for her to finish, grinning at her in a half circle as she shooed the camel away. She turned to face them now, her blue and green eyes glittering angrily.

"I am safe to assume that you have me surrounded?" Blaise asked.

"Be a dear and hand over the mirror and jewel." The ring leader held his hand out passive enough.

She gave him a sarcastic smile. "You will have to pry it from my cold dead unyielding fingers you thieving band of cut throats!" She whipped her sword out from behind her back and wielded it expertly.

They all chuckled. "You can't win against all of us little girl." The man pulled his blade, the others followed.

"No, but I can try." She told him.

"Boss said not to hurt you, said we need a shrine Maiden in order to invoke- invoke-?" He looked puzzled.

"Invoke the power of the Sun and summon the God Ninigi." She finished for him, annoyed.

"Yeah, so come quietly. You might even be allowed to go home if you behave."

She shook her head. "I have been blessed by the Sun, I will not aide those who seek this power for evil."

"Yes, we understand you have devil fruit powers. No matter, we have some sea stone bracelets for you." He laughed.

She snarled then. "Do not compare me to the wielder of a devil fruit you uncultured swine! I am a chosen Maiden of the Goddess! I was blessed with power, I didn't devour it!"

They all laughed. "No matter, we will defeat you."

She narrowed her eyes and prepared for battle.


	3. Chapter 2: Two Worlds

Chapter Two

Two Worlds

He had a good time with his brother and was ready to get back to his quest at hand. The walk was a long one but he was not bothered by the hot weather. He had time to think about that young Shrine Maiden, what was her name, Blaise. She was an interesting Shrine Maiden, he had heard of them but not really seen them before. The temples were usually dead center in the middle of large cities or up high in mountains where no pirate would bother to raid. Not to mention they were heavily guarded by priests and warrior maidens who fought to the death. Perhaps she was also like that, or training to be since she said she was on a pilgrimage or sorts. What did that even mean? Did Shrine Maidens do that?

Ace contemplated this question for a while until he came upon an interesting scene. He had traveled for a while and came upon a battle he had not expected. There was a group of men yelling out war cries and fighting someone in the center of them or each other, he wasn't sure as he had just happened upon the act. After a moment of standing there watching he was aware of two things. One, they were very much in his way to the water and two, the person they were attacking was the little Shrine Maiden he had met three times already. Ace didn't think about what he was doing as he dropped his bag and shrugged his coat from his shoulders. He only saw flames in the center and his mind immediately went to they were burning her, he would not allow that. Flames slithered across his skin as he approached and grabbed the first guy.

"Hey!" The man yelled as he turned and came face to face with him, he was not pleased and his expression showed it.

The man swung and Ace punched him in the face, flames burst from his fingertips as he reached for the next man and they all started to become aware of another combatant. Half the group turned and the two fought independently from each other until the group started to thin out and only three men were left. Blaise finally noticed she was not fighting these thugs alone and turned her two-toned eyes to greet her rescuer.

"Ace!" She cried out in surprise. "Why are you here?" She asked him, avoiding a blow from the man before her. She grit her teeth and faced her attacker again, her leg kicked out with speed and precision cracking against his jaw and dropping him.

"I could ask you the same thing Miss Vesta. I hoped to discover that answer by helping you out." He found his first grin as he dropped one of his two and then there was one.

"Who are you? You have nothing to do with this! I'd suggest you walk away before you open yourself to something you will wish you hadn't." The man ground out backing away from them both.

"I am but a simple traveler, assisting a young woman whom was grossly outnumbered by a band of thugs." Ace snapped his fingers, flames skittered off the tips.

Startled Blaise looked to his hand with eyes wide, were those flames she saw just now? Did he really have flames coming from his fingers now? She reached her hand out towards his, he looked over at her confused and she snapped her hand back suddenly.

"She won't get away from us. We will find her again and woe to any who try to stop us." The man rushed off into the desert alone with no provisions or even a camel.

"Damn!" She cursed as the man ran away, her sword rejoined its twin at her back.

When Ace turned to see her problem, she was fiddling with the strap of her bag that had been dropped in the middle of the fray. It had been somehow torn from the canvas but the rest of the bag was okay. He retrieved his own pack as she was setting to work to fix hers.

"Are you well then? No damage done?" He asked her concerned.

"I'm well, thank you for your assistance. I think I may have been in over my head there. That was a neat trick you did with the flames. Do you have oil on your fingertips or thin amounts of flame paper?" She looked up with a smile.

"No, I ate a devil fruit, Flame Flame. It's all natural now." He held up a hand and his skin rippled with flames.

She stared at him in utter shock then. The man who wore fire on his skin.

"You look like I just told you the worst news possible. What's wrong?" He asked her confused.

She started cursing up a storm, her angry tirade lasted for a while too, he was completely impressed with the colorful language she was throwing out as she stomped in the sand and kicked it everywhere. He had no idea what she was so mad about but something about a stupid seer, flame skin and dumb prophecy. Whatever it was took about five minutes for her to yell about and work out in her mind. When she was done, she stood there panting, her fists opening and closing before she turned her gaze to him angrily. What had he done?

"It seems the string of fate has connected us, where do you go?" She asked him stomping forward and grabbing her repaired pack.

"Fate? I'm looking for someone, I thought he was here but he isn't. I'm moving on now." He told her confused by her tone.

"Very well, let us be off then. I assume you have some form of transportation?" She asked him stopping before him.

"What? You cannot come with me. I don't have anything like that." He told her.

"I do not like this either, but the prophecy was clear and though I do not require your help it seems we will be thrown together as many times as it takes for us to accept it. It would simply be better to travel together instead of fighting it. For whatever reason the Goddess believes I need you." Blaise certainly did not agree with that. She had gotten the mirror and the jewel by herself. She will get the sword herself too.

"What are you talking about? I do not believe in fate; a man makes his own way." Ace shook his head. "I think you have mistaken me for someone else, our encounters have simply been coincidences." He tried to be reasonable. He could not take her with him on this journey, he had an important mission.

"Yes, one of their favorite means of getting things their way." Blaise sighed annoyed. "Which direction?" She watched him.

"Miss perhaps you have not heard me well, it is hot and I can understand why you would be out of sorts after that fight. I am not taking you with me, no way, no how." He told her as kindly as he could.

Blaise looked annoyed now, she slowly breathed in and then out. "Very well, if you wish to argue fate then I will allow it, I did not want to travel with you anyway. It has been nice meeting you but otherwise I can take care of myself." She owed. "However, I do need to get to the water at least so we may as well travel together until then."

She seemed to take it pretty well, and that was not the first time she expressed her desire not to be with him. He was starting to think she meant it. She made sense however, he may as well travel with her to the water at the least.

"Very well Miss Vesta, we will go to the water together, and part at the open ocean." He bowed respectfully.

"Blaise, you may as well call me that. I am not miss anything." She told him. "So, this way, right?" She pointed the direction he was headed.

"Yes." He nodded.

They traveled in relative silence after that, not once did she complain about the heat, nor did she ask for a break. This little shrine maiden was much tougher than he had been thinking at first. And now that he had time to really look at her, he was impressed, such a pretty girl had made the choice to serve a God instead of live a normal life. Not that Shrine Maidens couldn't marry and such, just that she was very young to choose one path. She must have caught him staring because she turned her two-toned gaze up to meet his and he was not surprised to find her eyes were still very captivating.

"What? Do I have something in my hair?" She asked with a brow raised.

He smiled lopsided. "Not at all, just admiring the view." He admitted.

She smiled at that. "There you go again, flirting. Didn't you say you would stop doing that?" She asked amused.

"I did." He nodded still smiling. "I apologize for my lack of elegance."

"No need. I should take it as a compliment, no one tells me I am pretty at home. It is nice to know I would be attractive enough for someone as…interesting as you." She told him with a blush looking away.

He was surprised by that admission, no one told her she was pretty? If he was around her every day, he would make sure to tell her at least twice a day, three times if the conditions were right. He wondered why no one bothered to tell her. It was unusual to hear honestly.

"Mother does not approve of anything selfish, self-serving or sexual in any way. We are not allowed to wear make-up, we cannot use mirrors for more than two minutes and our clothing is plain. The men are not permitted to speak to the women about anything other than the shrine, no flirtation and no courting. Our husbands will be determined by the head Maiden, mother." Blaise explained. "That is why no one has ever told me I am pretty. Because no one is allowed even a modicum of fun." She shrugged.

That was a terrible existence. "Sounds harsh, and you plan to go back to that?" He asked her.

"Of course. It is my home; my mother and sisters live there and train each day and my father is the head of the whole shrine. I—have only ever known it." She went quiet towards the end and he felt as if something was eating at her.

"Why go back? You have an opportunity to live your own way, why not stay outside the shrine and begin anew?" He asked her, he could not imagine being stuck in one place forever being forced to live one way.

"I have an obligation to see my mission through, it is my fault—" She stopped talking then, her mouth set in a firm line.

Ah, something secret, not a pilgrimage then. She had lied about that part, so she was on a mission like himself and it had something to do with what she had done. He understood and nodded.

"I get it, you have your secrets." He looked ahead.

"Thank you." She said.

They were silent again for a long while until she broke the silence on her own. Something had been nagging at her mind for a long time, his name was so familiar to her. She had heard whispers of someone with this name.

"What is your occupation Portgas D. Ace?"

He looked down at her, proudly he told her. "I'm a pirate."

Her eyes looked up into his eyes and he could honestly say, he had never seen such pure naked hatred directed at him in his entire life.


	4. Chapter 3: The Mirror

Chapter Three: The Mirror

They partied as if they had won the day, drinking until they were stupid and passing out. The captain was nowhere to be seen however, his men had left the ship without him. Blaise would be able to get in and out without much trouble this way. It had taken her a long time to get to this point, the damn crew docked in a small town and left to go drink and flirt. Blaise released her small dingy and sent it off so that she could swim to it.

"Ruler of the sea please keep my vessel safe." She prayed before she was quickly rushing towards the pirate ship.

There was a single guard posted but he was already deep in his cups, he was a problem for her. It fully disgusted her seeing such filth. The man perked up as she approached, her hood was still up and her head down, the cloak she purchased a long time ago was doing a good job to cover her.

"Halt there, buddy, no one allowed aboard till morning, Captains order." The pirate slurred his words.

Blaise tipped her hood back and tossed her cloak over her shoulders a bit to reveal her body. The man did exactly what she hoped he would, looked straight down at her rather large breasts. She was angry, disgusting band of thieves. They had gotten to the artifact before she could, she had watched them as they ripped through an innocent town to find the one man who had found it. These monsters could not care less about anyone but themselves. She helped patch up those who survived until the Marines showed up. These men had escaped her for a while but she managed to find them.

Even now she could remember the smell of the flames as they licked wood and flesh alike, the town had still been on fire when she approached. It had taken a long time to quell the flames and help those who had survived. The looks they gave her, the gratefulness filled with suspicion. They needed her help but they didn't trust her anymore than they did the pirates. Blaise was only thankful that the Marines showed up when they did, it left her free to pursue the fleeing thieves. She could barely bite back the bile that filled her throat just looking at this man before her.

"I was told there was a member missing the fun, they asked me to keep you company on your watch. Are you guys expecting trouble?" She leaned forward towards him.

"Oh, no trouble really." The man fairly drooled, his eyes followed her breasts. "Just being sure not to let any strange ones on board, we got a hold of a nice treasure you see, and the one who it belongs to wants it back really bad." He told her boasting.

"How exciting, is this person dangerous?" She asked running a hand up his arm and across his collar bone teasingly.

He gulped hard. "Just one of those weakling religious types, some dumb shrine girl." He reached out his hands to touch her.

Blaise was annoyed enough that the slap she administered was not light but the man only laughed and she put on her best flirt face.

"No touching yet mister, we need a little more privacy don't you think?" She asked him huskily, inside she was vomiting.

The man chuckled and snaked an arm around her waist as he stood up. "How about we go on deck? No one inside except the captain, he won't mind if we find some barrels to play behind."

"Oh my, how naughty of you." She pressed against him, her breasts grazing the side of his chest.

Laughing the fool led her on board, the alcohol on his breath annoyed her and his hand traveled down to squeeze her bottom firmly. As soon as they reached a gathering of rather large barrels, he pulled her close, her arms went over his shoulders and back, that was when she struck. She used the old man's technique and pinched her fingers around the man's neck from behind and dropped him in seconds. Unfortunately, his fat headed weight dropped on her hard and she fought to keep him from hitting the deck and alerting the captain. She huffed and groaned until she had him hiding behind the barrels, his loud snores hidden by the splash of the ocean.

Blaise flicked her hood up over her head and headed for the captain's quarters, she would need to sneak in quietly and take back what she needed. The door was unlocked, stupid fool thinking he was safe from her at this point. She opened the door a crack and peered inside, he was sitting at a small table with a lantern at his side, his map spread out before him and the mirror sat there on table. She slid her dagger from her thigh and carefully opened the door, praying for silence as the hinges moved. Quickly she slid the door closed before the wind could disrupt the lantern and made her way across the wood floor as soundless as she could in boots. The Goddess had heard her pleas and kept her movement silent, she snuck up behind the captain as he took a long drink of his ale and pressed the dagger to his neck.

The bastard gulped the liquid down and slowly returned the jug to the table surface.

"Blaise." He said calmly as if they were just meeting after a long separation.

"Captain." She nearly hissed, her rage was evident, though her hand was steady.

"I thought you would have stayed in town longer, I did quite a bit of damage to keep you occupied." He laid his hands before him on the table, the mirror was just a reach from his hand.

"Those people, did nothing to deserve the devastation you caused. They had nothing to do with any of this and you slaughtered them, burned their homes!" She nearly screamed her throat threatened to close with emotion so powerful.

"Careful there little maiden, you almost sound angry. Aren't you supposed to forgive the sins of others?" The chuckled, unrepentant.

Blaise pressed the knife closer to his neck, a trickle of blood slid down his neck.

"Lucky for you, I am free to do as I please, you made sure of that. Give me the mirror, or I will cut your throat here and now." She would, it was all his fault, everything was his fault.

"You have the Jewel, don't you? Just one more missing piece, and I can rule this world. No need for a stupid piece of gold to call myself king." He grinned. "You could join me, we can rule the world little maiden. Even he will obey you then." His words were amused, he didn't believe she would be cajoled. He was right.

She frowned deeply, her eyes lit up like flames. "You will never get the opportunity to find out what that is like." She reached out and snatched the mirror from the table.

He threw himself back causing her to fall back, her knife scraped up his neck and she narrowly missed slitting his throat open. Blaise did the only thing she could think of, she ran, throwing her dagger at the man who now came at her with a battle cry she leapt away and threw the door open. There was a bell going off in the distance and her eyes spotted the pirates rushing back to the docks, their swords drawn. Seems she was not very good at that particular sleeping technique, the man she thought was asleep was ringing the warning bell on the ship. She had no time to think, she stuffed the mirror into a pouch as she ran towards the edge of the ship, her small boat was there off in the distance.

"Mother, if you could see me now." She shook her head and ran.


	5. Chapter 4: Stolen Time

Chapter 4: Stolen Time

Her whole-body rippled in rage as she threw herself away from him, hands removing the swords from her back in one fluid motion. Ace stood there looking at this angry woman who had seemed totally at ease with him before. He couldn't fathom the amount of rage inside someone so quick to tease and easy to talk with. He turned to her and decided on decorum, he would not fight her unless he had to.

"Are you also a bounty hunter?" He asked her seriously, another lie maybe?

"No, but I don't mind turning filthy pirates in to the Marines." Blaise's eyes narrowed on him, focused on his every move while she cursed herself for her foolishness.

"Then may I ask why you are distressed by my occupation?" He had some idea, not all pirates were decent people.

"Why you ask? Why wouldn't I hate your kind? Filthy, lying thieving rats! If it wasn't for you, all of you I would not be here!" She screamed in rage, without thought she flung herself at him.

Ace threw his bag and leapt out of the way of her fast slashing attack. Flames flew from his hands towards her, his intention was not to harm her but to stop her so they could talk sensibly. He did not want to hurt this girl, she was simply angry and taking it out on…well a pirate. He remembered being like that once. A little distance was needed and the flames would surely keep her back but she stepped through them as if they were nothing. Her hair was unsinged and her eyes were like two molten pools of separate gems.

"Do not bother using your flames on me pirate! If that is all you can do, then you are not much of a pirate at all." Blaise ground out moving towards him like a predator hunting its prey.

"Blaise, I don't want to fight you. Please be reasonable." Ace tried once more to be nice, she was being brave but he could seriously hurt her.

"Reasonable? Coming from someone who robs from the innocent? Someone who kills people who are just trying to live their lives, tricking women and hurting children!" Blaise threw one of her swords at him. He dodged it and decided the best thing to do was subdue her and then get her to listen to reason.

Ace quickly rushed her, his hands thrown wide, this confused her enough to stop her motion and move her back. He hoped she would react like that, when he was close enough, he dropped down and swung his leg out to trip her. Blaise couldn't dodge this as she backed up from his first move and went down in the sand. Her mind told her to roll and she was on her stomach in a flash trying to push up, her hand gripping her sword tightly. Ace had not lost a second though, he leapt on top of her and pinned her arm down, his knee resting in the small of her back. Blaise went still and completely relaxed on the sand, her heart racing but her mind calm.

"Now you can do whatever you want huh? You have me pinned and there is no one for miles." She stated, her eyes swam with tears of frustration, she failed.

"The only thing I want to do with you, young lady, is shake you senseless." Ace told her annoyed. "You seriously think that I would hurt you after saving your life? I could have joined those jerks or just kept going instead of helping you. Being a pirate doesn't make me a scum bag."

Blaise wanted to scoff, wanted to scream and shake and beat him senseless. But he wasn't hurting her, he was simply holding her down and keeping her from slashing him to bits. He had saved her, he had done nothing to her but flirt and be nice. She told her racing heart to calm, seemed Ace was content to wait.

"Let me up, I won't attack you again." She told him quietly.

"I think I will hold onto this for now." Ace grasped the hilt around her hand until she let it go. He eased off of Blaise and then held his hand out to help her up.

Blaise couldn't stand that she had allowed her anger to control her, because of it she lost the battle. She knew who he was, Portgas D. Ace was the famous crew member of the White Beard pirates, one of the most powerful pirates of all. She had done everything to avoid running into more pirates for a year, and now because of a cruel twist of fate she was stuck with this man who wore fire on his skin. What path would she lead now? So close to the end she would fail.

"I deserved this." She didn't take his hand, instead sat on her knees and placed her head to the ground, submitting. "I was a fool to think that I could fix everything." The tears threatened to spill over. Pain lanced through her heart.

"Blaise, I don't know what's going on or what you are talking about. We need to talk." He sat down in the sand and put her sword aside. "I can't believe you actually threw one at me." He teased.

Blaise sat up slowly and looked at his face, that mischievous grin was there again, she couldn't help but smile. This man was a pirate, she hated them, but Ace laughed at her quips and that smile…he was so easy going. How could someone like him be a pirate? Then again, she didn't think that the rat that tricked her was a pirate either. She placed her hands in her lap and looked him in the eye.

"A pirate tried to steal ancient artifacts from my home, my mother scattered them to prevent their ill use. It was my fault, I allowed that lying scoundrel to trick me with his smooth words. I have been forsaken by my family, tossed aside. I need to find the artifacts, so that I can return home with my head held high and become a priestess."

Some of what she had said made sense, a young sheltered girl who was raised to serve a temple was tricked by a man who wanted something from her. Ace could imagine how easy of a target such a naïve woman was for a scoundrel. The rest was confusing, why would her family toss her aside for a mistake like that? Wasn't it their fault for keeping her so sheltered, and better yet for allowing a pirate near their daughter? And why were these things so important that a pirate would visit a hard to reach shrine to steal them? This was all confusing and he had no time to get to the bottom of it, he had his own thing going on.

"Well, I am sorry that this happened to you, I wish you luck on your journey but I think we really shouldn't travel together, especially since you seem to really dislike pirates." Ace handed back her sword.

She stood and shook her head as she took it back. "I would prefer not to travel with a pirate for certain, however, now that I know what you are coupled with what they Gods have decided…we will probably meet again Fire Fist Ace." She bowed and walked towards her other blade in the sand.

"It was nice meeting you Blaise Vesta." He grabbed his bag and bowed politely before turning to walk away.

Something strange seemed to happen then, something that Blaise could not stop once it started. The pouch that held the jewel and mirror literally ripped a hole in her shirt as it was yanked out by force.

"What!?" She screamed and took off after it.

Ace turned back to see what had happened, he had not walked more than a few steps. Something slammed into his chest and he could see Blaise running towards him. He caught it before it landed and held it up confused. Did she just throw something at him again?

"I get you don't like me much but that's twice you have thrown something at me." He raised a brow. "You are starting to hurt my feelings a bit."

"I don't know what happened, I had that hidden in my shirt." She reached out to grab the bag and it sparked as her fingers touched it. "Ouch!" She yanked her hand back.

"What just happened? Blaise what is in this thing?" He asked her confused.

"The artifacts, the two I managed to gather. I don't understand this…" She looked down at the bag confused.

Jem's words came back to her. "Even if you try to avoid it, fate has decided no matter what your course your paths will cross."

"Blaise?" Ace held the bag out to her.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, then let out a long-suffering sigh of defeat.

"For better or for worse, it seems our fates are intertwined." Blaise placed her hand over the bag and looked up at Ace. "If I promise not to kill you in your sleep, would you mind too terribly if I joined you, at least until the next island where I can seek information?"

Ace was unsure as he looked down at her, she did try her hardest to attack him earlier but was much calmer now. She kept saying they were fated to travel together, perhaps they were. Maybe, being with her would lead him to Black Beard. He smiled.

"Very well, little maiden. For now, we shall travel together." He agreed.

Her whole face lit up in a smile and he found himself unable to look away. No one ever complimented her but he knew, if any man was worth his grain of salt, he would not fail to tell this smiling girl how beautiful she really was. She took the pouch without a problem and stuffed it into the front of her shirt before turning her attention to the tear in it.

"Great, I only have one more shirt." She sighed and slid her back off her shoulder. "Um…could you turn around for a moment?" She asked him, she shrugged the slings that held her swords on her back off her shoulders.

Ace lost track of thought for a moment before her face began to heat and he realized she planned to change shirts. He covered his mouth and nodded turning around. What was going on? He was a flirt but he had never simply stared at a woman like this before. Perhaps it was because she was so unusual, her eyes were two different colors and her hair looked as if it was constantly fighting to decide what color to be. He heard her making noise behind him and knew she was changing shirts.

"All done." She called and was at his side, her new shirt was not what she was wearing before.

This one was much more feminine in its cut and hugged her curves more, he realized that she wore such a baggy shirt before because of the things she was hiding. They were that important?

"By the way, I don't dislike you." She didn't look at him when she said this but he felt extremely pleased to hear her say that.


	6. Chapter 5: Sands of the Past

Chapter Five: Sands of the Past

They began walking but his mind returned to these artifacts she was guarding.

"These artifacts, what are they?" He asked after a while.

"The mirror, the jewel and the sword. They are once said to belong to the Goddess of the sun, and she sent her grandson down with them as a gift to the people. This is all of course just the lore." Blaise explained.

"You live at a shrine and you don't believe?" He asked amused.

"I believe that they hold power, but I was not there when they were given as a gift. The story goes that if they are together, they can be used to summon the Ninigi, and the summoner will have a great weapon at their disposal." She looked up. "So, naturally my shrine was tasked with guarding them many centuries ago."

"Seems like they should have been put in different places instead." Ace commented.

Blaise laughed, the first one since the short fight. "You are right of course, it would have been smarter and easier to protect them."

"Do you think we should probably make a camp for the night?" He asked her.

"Probably, I don't suppose you carry sticks in that little bag of yours?" She scanned the horizon and found it to be very lacking in much besides sand and rocks.

"Afraid not." He shook his head.

"Very well, let us make it to that large rock there and I will see what I can do."

"You do recall I am just one giant fire, right?" He asked her.

"Unless you can maintain that in your sleep it would be pointless to waste energy." She told him with a roll of her eyes.

He was curious to see what she would do now, for someone who was raised in a shrine she was well prepared. At the rock she mentioned she began to pull things from her pack, wood for a fire, a pot and a large flask of water, then several days' worth of food. He also saw a bedroll, a small pillow and several other things he could not quite place from this angle. The sun dipped lower in the sky turning the sand into a blaze of orange and gold. After she prompted him to start a fire to make what he assumed was a dinner of vegetables and fish he became curious.

"How does a shrine girl know how to do all of this?" He asked her.

"I learned very quickly that I needed to be able to make a fire and feed myself." She stirred the food.

"I agree it's a good idea but when did you learn this?" He asked leaning against the rock and watching her.

"Almost immediately after I was banished, it took me a few days to manage a fire, and a month of trial and error to learn how to hunt." Blaise didn't like the memory, she had gone hungry more times than she liked. The only thing she had on her at the time was her seal, the one she was given at birth and her clothes.

Ace frowned, he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Blaise, why would you need to hunt if you had funds for food?"

"I didn't have any berries, just the clothes on my back." She said simply, lifting the small wooden spoon to her lips to taste. "Needs more salt." She looked through her things.

Ace sat up, his teeth clenched in anger and his eyes hard. They had cast out a young woman with no skills and no money to the dark unforgiving world? Their own daughter!? How she must have felt after all of that. It was no wonder she was so angry earlier, there was so much hatred inside her.

"It will be done in a bit." She sat back and removed a book from the bag, one of the things he saw.

"Blaise you- "

"I don't need your sympathy, you have your way of living and I have mine." She opened the book and remove the place marker. "I bet you lived a perfect little life, and then suddenly decided a pirate was the best option. Your parents must be truly sad."

Ace was startled by what she said, and the way she said it sounded almost…jealous? Did she wish for a normal life growing up? The way she grew up; he could understand. Though he felt it necessary to tell her.

"I didn't know my parents; my father died before I was born and my mother died giving birth to me." Ace told her, partially true, he didn't know either of his parents. Though he knew of them, his father was killed and his mother died protecting her unborn child.

Blaise looked up at him over the edge of her book and let it slowly fall to her lap, her face showed true remorse.

"I apologize for my rudeness, I have no right to assume I know your life and…my comments were unkind."

He didn't expect that response, she was quick to apologize to someone she professed to hate…but she said she didn't dislike him. Ace smiled at her and she blushed brightly, the redness of her skin deepened the longer he stared, she yanked her book up to hide her face. He chuckled.

"Were you tricking me?" She whispered quietly.

"About my parents? No, they are both very dead. I was raised by my grandfather, he is a marine believe it or not, one of the tops." He laughed when her book dropped and she fought to catch it.

"How is it possible for you to be a pirate and your grandfather to be a marine? Did he not raise you right?" She asked him truly appalled.

"When he was home, he did his best to instill a sense of justice into my little brother and I. But when he was working, we were raised by a group of bandits, the leader was a friend of his." Telling her caused another round of laughter as she was now looking at him like he was crazy.

"You cannot be serious, Ace don't try to tell me a tall tale, a Marine, friends with bandits?" She shook her head. "You are teasing me." She sighed, replacing the marker in her book and setting it aside to check on the food. "At least you are not lying to be mean." She admitted.

"I'm not lying, he really is friends with her, and boy was she a mean old woman." Ace laughed.

"How did they meet?" She asked curious, she had never heard of this.

"I'll tell you, in exchange you have share your meal with me." He grinned mischievously.

Startled Blaise looked at him. "Ace, I wasn't going to let you starve." She told him so honestly it sounded like she would have never considered it.

He told her the story as they ate, the tale was full of battle, laughs and insanity, just like when he was a child. Blaise was fascinated with the story, picked it apart and asked question after question. In the end he told her to simply ask his grandfather herself. She took his bowl annoyed with his answer and filled it again, offering it to him roughly demanding he tell her more. It seemed this little shrine maiden loved adventures, he could see how a pirate could trick such a child. He had been like that once, enjoying adventures, he still was actually. He handed her the bowl now finally empty after several fillings, he had enjoyed the food Sanji had made but something about this simple fish stew was almost...nostalgic.

"We should sleep." Blaise finally said cleaning the bowls off with the water in her pack and repacking them carefully.

"I'll take the first watch." He told her and stood up, stretching his arms out.

"You don't need to, I already set up a barrier, nothing will harm us, not even a storm." She informed him.

"Barrier? More shrine secrets?" He asked amused.

"Not a secret really, though very few know about it honestly." She rolled out her bed roll and set up the tiniest pillow he had ever seen, it was very fluffy and had a hand sewn pattern of flowers and a river on it.

"Why?" He asked.

"No one bothers to ask." She quipped, throwing him an amused look.

"Then I shall be the first, what is this interesting thing about you?" He put his hands behind his head and leaned back to look up at the stars. It was probably more shrine stuff, belief in a Goddess as she had mentioned before.

A fire lit below him that surprised him, he looked down to see what he had done though he had no intention of letting fire out. He was surprised to find that the young woman before him sat primly on top of her bed with her hands up and a ball of flame dancing back and forth between them. He watched her speechless, the flame seemed to almost laugh at him.

"Every generation or so a young girl is born with the ability to channel the goddess's power, her will if you would. This could be in any form of course, the sight being one of the more normal ones. But, on the rarest of occasions one girl is chosen to harness the very flames of the sun, and this girl will be seen as a god." Blaise tossed the flames up into the air. "No one knows when she is born, she will be brought into their world quietly and unnoticeably." Her eyes looked into his.

"You are this girl?" He asked, his throat felt dry of a sudden.

"I was sleeping when it happened, I lit my blankets on fire and while my clothes burned off and my bedding was done for, I was untouched. Afraid that I would be blamed for it I put the fires out alone and buried my blankets in the dark of the night. It happened every night after that for a week until I told my oldest sister." Blaise let the flame die out as it fell back down. "She was so disgusted that she had not been the one that she told me I was a monster, I never told anyone else the truth until today."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked her confused. Older siblings envying the younger, that was a familiar feeling, though one he had long ago left behind.

"You tell really good stories." She grinned up at him, mimicking his earlier mischievous look.

Ace sighed, laughed and sat back down. "I guess I earned more than a meal then." He chuckled.

"Indeed. Do you have your own bedroll?" She asked, though she honestly doubted it.

"No, I don't get cold and I usually sleep sitting up." He informed her tipping his hat down over his face a bit and adopting his usual resting position.

"Hm, very well then." She slipped into her bed, the sun had gone down and the fire still burned brightly, and would as long as he told it to.

"That pillow, it's awfully small." He commented.

She huffed. "Excuse me for making a small pillow, next time I'll be sure to make something as massive as that big head of yours." She grumbled.

Ace was not surprised that she had made it, at this point all of her skills were of sheer hard work. "I like the design, it's pretty." He said quietly.

Blaise blushed clear to her toes and covered her mouth to keep from sputtering, of all the—he was such a… "Thank you." She finally got out, Ace, was not like any pirate she had ever seen.


	7. Chapter 6: Youth

Chapter Six: Youth

She peeked out passed the pillar, her eyes wide with awe as she spied the stranger who bathed in the open. She had never seen a man without his shirt on before, but despite the blush she could not look away from him. His shirt was sitting on the ground beside him and he rubbed the abrasive soap all over his torso, she admired the way his muscles rippled beneath his skin as he reached to his back. His eyes met hers then, those amazing liquid golden eyes staring at her. He smiled slowly and winked at her, she squeaked as she hid her face and rushed off, quiet laughter followed her.

Blaise hid in the shrine for a bit, her mother was on some kind of war path, she didn't like the stranger and she would rather he be gone. However, he was very wounded, even Blaise could tell it would take a long time for his leg to heal. He was brave for making his way all the way up the steps alone with just a stick for aide. The people in the town below had told him to come here, he had no money on him and he clearly looked like a very rough type. Blaise thought he was interesting; the man wasn't old and his body was still strong. All of those scars, the cuts and the bullet holes, they looked like they had stories behind them. Blaise wanted to know what those stories were.

"Blaise! Blaise!" Her mother called for her down the hall. "Where is that clueless child?"

She sighed and resigned herself to work, probably a punishment too. She slid the door open and stepped out into the hall.

"Here I am mother." She answered.

"Blaise, where have you been? You were supposed to be cleaning the courtyard with your sister. Were you in the shrine?"

"Sorry mother, I—" Wanted to peek at the stranger as he bathed? Mother would go insane with rage if Blaise told her that. "Wanted to pray a little." Blaise looked up at her mother.

Many came from far and wide to gaze upon her mother, she was a beauty to rival them all. Her skin was pale as the snow and her hair was a dark as void. Her lips were perfect and usually always set in a firm line of displeasure when directed at Blaise. But the young woman thought it must be because her mother had eyes that could see into someone's soul, a deep violet purple. Father once told her that the day he asked to marry mother her eyes had turned a beautiful shade of light lavender that captivated his heart forever. Blaise had never seen this shade, which she assumed meant pure happiness.

"Very well, praying is always allowed. Have you seen that stranger? I want you to stay away from him, he is bad news."

"Yes, Mother." Blaise looked down and folded her hand before her.

"Go finish cleaning the courtyard with your sister."

"Right away, Mother." She rushed off to do as she was told. Her sister was sweeping the leaves into a pile so Blaise gathered water in a bucket and cleaned the statues.

"I saw the stranger in the guest rooms, he is a tall one. Do you think he could be a pirate? Maybe he was injured and his crew left him." Her sister started to gossip.

"I think you may be right, he has so many scars, I wonder what battles he's been in." Blaise looked up at the sky wondering what kinds of adventures the man had. She wished she could have such adventures, there were so many things she wanted to do and see.

"Scars? I saw no scars. He is handsome though; his eyes are like gold and his face is quite angelic."

"He is handsome." Blaise blushed, his scars only made him more attractive to her.

"Mother will be angry if she hears such talk. Both of you silence your tongues and keep cleaning." Their eldest sister appeared at the end of the path.

"Sorry, Akane." Blaise looked down and bit her lip.

Akane and Hanabe were like mother, beautiful and smart, though Hanabe liked to gossip a lot. Akane had mother's eyes but Hanabe had father's eyes, a brown so dark it was like thick melted chocolate. Both of these sisters were nothing like Blaise with her two-toned eyes of blue and green, Blaise envied them their hair like mother and their skin so flawless. No one knew where the red and orange hair came from, they all assumed it was from a family member back down the line. Blaise didn't even look like mother, though father swore up and down she had the same cheek bones and pretty eye brows.

"Blaise, I saw you watching the stranger, mother will be displeased to hear that you were peeking on a man at his bath instead of cleaning." Akane was displeased, she wore the same look mother wore when Blaise was about to get a lecture.

"Please don't tell mother, I promise I won't do it again." Blaise rushed to her sister pleadingly.

"Wow Blaise, you peeked on a man? You know you can't get married now, you are un pure." Hanabe giggled teasingly.

"I would suggest that you keep yourself busy with other tasks, mother already finds your antics distasteful." Akane turned away from Blaise sharply and walked away.

"Akane, you won't tell Mother, will you?" Blaise asked after her, worried.

"Don't be ridiculous, I have already told mother." Akane did not look back.

Tears sprung to Blaise's eyes and she turned blindly to run and hide, mother would not be kind to her. She rushed into the gardens behind the temple and found her favorite place to hide. Mother would be looking for her for a while and in that time, father would calm her down. She cried, Akane was always so mean to her, even Hanabe was mean but she was never that cruel.

"What's a lovely thing like you doing crying in the middle of a garden? I would think such a lovely sight would make people happy."

Blaise gasped, standing in the archway not far from her was the stranger, his hand was reaching up to gently caress a drooping rose bud. He looked over at her and smiled, Blaise quickly dried her eyes and tried to look more like she representative of a shrine.

"I'm sorry, did you need anything?" Blaise asked him her throat tried to close but she swallowed the emotions choking her.

"Nothing special, I saw the gardens after my bath and thought a short walk in them might be healing for my leg." He gestured to his injury.

"Of course, the gardens are perfect for a calming walk." Blaise stood, if mother saw her with him now, she would only become angrier.

"Why are you crying?" He asked her curiously.

"Nothing, please pretend you didn't see that." She blushed, to be seen in such a shameful manner.

"A lady shouldn't cry, for her tears are more precious than any jewel in the world." He approached her, his limp was much improved from when he first arrived.

"I'm not much of a lady, if you asked my sister, she would call me a hoyden and a fool." Blaise said with a good deal of unrestrained anger.

"A sister would say such things? Not much of a sister I would say then, is she the reason you cry alone?" He asked her stopping just a few steps away from her. If he reached an arm out, he could even touch her.

"She…is always so very mean to me."

"I know what you mean, my brother was always telling on me and getting me into trouble. I think it's a right of passage for siblings." He gave her a sympathetic smile.

Blaise nodded, though Akane was beyond silly teasing and tattling to get out of trouble herself. Blaise felt that Akane didn't really like her much. Perhaps she shouldn't have told her about the flames.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked her.

Blaise looked surprised, no one had offered to listen to her before, not even the priests who lived here. Tears gathered in her eyes again.

"Would you be so kind to listen to a stranger?" She asked him.

"Depends on the stranger I guess; my name is James Ingram. My friends used to call me Jimmy, what is your name?"

"Blaise, no one calls me anything but that." She told him quietly.

"Well Blaise, we are no longer strangers. I would like to hear your story." He told her pleasantly.

Her eyes grew wide. "Would you tell me stories too? Of the things you have done, where you got all those scars?"

He winked at her mischievously. "Little lady it would be my pleasure to tell you of my exploits." He bowed slightly trying not to fall over.

Blaise almost glowed with pleasure, her upset forgotten and the punishment awaiting her pushed aside. This man was so amazing, how could anyone be suspicious of him, handsome and an explorer. Blaise offered him a place in her small hidden nook and listened to him spin a tale of adventure and danger, captivated by his every word.

Akane stood off in the distance, her mouth set in a firm line of disapproval, her hands tightly fisted at her sides.

"Mother has been lenient with you monster, but not for long." She turned away quietly and walked quickly down the hall.


	8. Chapter 7: Paths

Chapter 7: Paths

"Did you think I would not notice?" She asked him, her eyes gazed down at him from atop the largest rock sitting on the beach.

Ace froze in his act of positioning his transportation in the water, in a way he was not surprised to hear her voice behind him. He turned to look up at her and saw the set of her mouth, the way her eyes narrowed on him. She was quite displeased. Ace let out a long-suffering sigh and smiled up at her.

"Took you long enough." He raised a single brow. "Do women always take so long to wake up?"

Blaise clicked her tongue at him and dropped down beside him in the water.

"I decided to let you think you didn't wake me up the moment you stood, you may as well have announced loudly that you were going to run off into the night." She eyed his boat. "I guess it was too much to assume you would have an actual boat, what is this?" She asked him.

The design fascinated her, it was a one maned boat shaped like a crescent with a black sail. She wondered how he managed to power it, there was a machine attached to the back of it. She would have loved to know how it worked.

Ace shook his head. "This is what I use, since I can't swim, the Striker was made specially for me. I power it with my flames." He told her quite proudly. "And before you ask, no there is no room for you." He pulled himself up onto it and looked down at her.

"I see, so you fully intend to leave me here." She did not ask, it was a statement.

Ace almost relented, the look in her eyes told him that she was not surprised by this and would not be surprised if he chose to slit her throat this minute. To her, he was no better than those who used her in the past.

"Goodbye Blaise, maybe we will meet again." He tipped his hat to her and sent a wave of flames down, he was shooting across the water quickly, he didn't want to hear her convince him to take her along.

Blaise stood there with water lapping against her legs, her eyes drifted down to the log pose on her wrist and she turned the direction she needed to head. There was no way around it, she had no means of transportation now that her plans had gone awry, so swimming it was.

"I can always find more books where I am going." She sighed and waded into the water until she was totally submerged in the sea.

She was only out a few feet when she heard him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Ace bellowed across the water to her, stopping his motion and turning back to her.

"What does it look like, idiot? I have no boat, I cannot simply go to Rain Base because only a moron would walk into a trap knowingly. So. I. Am. Swimming." She punctuated her last words with each stroke through the water.

"You will drown long before you reach the next island, do you have any idea the dangers of swimming in the open ocean!? Forgetting that you will get tired, there are monsters, sharks and all sorts of vagabonds that would pick you off. Not to mention the unpredictable weather, you could be sucked into a whirlpool!" Ace stopped beside her, but she did not stop swimming.

"What do you care? I am nothing and no one to you, a pirate with more important things to do than spend time with a useless shrine maiden." She ignored him, cutting through the water easily.

"Blaise turn around! It won't kill you to take a few more days and get a boat." He tried to grab her but she shrugged him off her.

She stopped in the water and looked up at him, the set stubbornness of her eyes told him she was about to blast him out of the water.

"Do not touch me! Just as you have your own plan I have mine, I will find the sword and return the artifacts by any means necessary." She turned back to her swimming.

"You will die." He stated firmly.

"And it is no business of yours if I do, leave Portgas D. Ace, do not worry about me." She would not speak to him any longer.

Ace watched her swim, she was really going to swim all the way to the next island. Blaise could care less what he thought, she didn't need his sympathy and didn't ask for his damn help to begin with. To hell with what they had decided for her, she had never once lived as she wanted, never once asked for help and even now, she needed no one else. If mother could see her now, she would not be able to call her useless again. Even Akane couldn't criticize her now, nothing her perfect older sister did could ever equal this. Blaise felt her muscles tightening up and new she was getting tired, the sea was a pain, she would be up for days making sure she went the right way. Ace had said nothing after she told him off, maybe he actually did leave, she refused to turn around and find out, let him rot with his noble sentiments. The day she wanted a pirate to care about her…well she would never want that.

"Acts like this is the first time I have ever swam to an island. Though I guess he wouldn't know about that, not exactly my favorite thing to do." She spat out water.

"You will have to tell me that story, I have a feeling it has got to be a good one." He stated above her.

Blaise felt the water getting further away from her and for a moment it made no sense to her until she was looking Ace in the chest again. She clicked her tongue again and glared up at him, his smile was so damn mischievous and endearing.

"Soaking wet, wearing a water-logged bag and he managed to pull me out of the water like I am some kind of rag doll." She lamented. "And I still end up face to chest."

Ace chuckled and deposited her on the front of his boat, it tipped causing her to scramble back to correct the balance or sink them both, she did not have the strength to pull him from the ocean if they both went down. Unfortunately, this put her at his feet, and she was not thrilled with the idea of being at the feet of a pirate, even if Ace was nice.

"To be fair, the Islands were very close to each other." Sophie told him. "It only took me a day to swim to it."

"That is not close." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Close enough for someone being chased by a group of idiot pirates looking to get a hold of treasure." She scoffed. "And I was only attacked once while I swam, a sea creature reared up and tried to eat me." She pulled her hair forward and started to squeeze the water from it. The wind blew through the strands aiding in her drying process.

"What did you do to escape it?" He asked, looking down to watch her dry her hair, it looked more like blood now that it was wet. He wondered which parent she got her coloring from. Did she get her eyes from them too? Were they one from each parent?

"I burnt it to a crisp obviously." It was only a natural conclusion to come to.

"How can you swim when you have power?" He was amused by the way she said it, as if there was no other answer.

"I told you, I was blessed, I did not eat a devil fruit." She tossed her hair and began to wring out the bottom of her shirt.

"Can you only use fire?" He was curious.

"Pretty much, but I can entreat the other elements sometimes. I can ask the wind to fill my sails and the water to keep my boat from capsizing, not often though as they are not my element."

"Of course." His eyes went back to the horizon. "First place we stop we will separate." He stated.

"That's obvious, and what we already agreed on when you decided to run off in the night. Typical pirate fashion." She slid her pack to the front of her and opened it up.

The books were ruined but everything else was salvageable, it just needed to dry out. The artifacts were on her person like always, tucked tightly to her stomach. She closed the pack up and looked across the horizon, this mode of transportation was actually quite nice.

"What do you do when you run out of energy?" Blaise asked him.

"I sail normally, there is a reason I have a sail after all. I cannot keep this up forever." He informed her.

"Ace?" She didn't look at him.

"Yes?"

"You stopped being polite." She quipped.

He was surprised by that, when had he stopped his polite speech and started talking to her like he did everyone else? He had learned some manners to be able to thank Shanks whom Luffy looked up to and it kind of stuck for the most part. But he did used to be quite gruff and not overly friendly with people he didn't care about. But why would he be like that with her? It wasn't like he didn't like her, because he did, she was an unbelievably unique female. Was he hungry? Was it because she was infuriatingly stubborn?

"I apologize, I will be more careful." He told her finally.

"Don't." She stated firmly.

"Pardon?" He looked down at her confused.

"There is no need for pleasantries. Be yourself, I would prefer it. If you are rough and unkind it will make things much easier for me."

That was a curious thing to say, did she perhaps not want him to be nice to her? Was she afraid she would end up…really liking him? He didn't think she would have those thoughts based on what she told him of growing up.

"Falling in love with me?" He teased her gently.

Her head snapped back and she fixed him with a glare that could cut a man down, he didn't quite hit it on the head but he could tell he angered her greatly.

"Sorry, I was just teasing you." He relented.

"I am not allowed to fall in love, and I would certainly not fall in love with a pirate." She informed him.

"What about your future husband?" He asked her.

"He will be decided for me by my mother, and I will marry him as is my duty."

"You would marry a man you don't love, just because someone told you to?" He asked confused and a little outraged.

"You wouldn't understand, you have the right to choose your life, I do not have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice Blaise, everyone makes their own way in life." He informed her, seemed she was still spouting that nonsense she was trained to believe.

"Those who have a destiny do, those who are meant for greatness can forge their own path. But for those who are nothing, well, we are left with living the life we are given. I will return the artifacts, become a priestess and one day I will marry if I am given the honor and I will bear children who maybe will be something."

Ace was enraged suddenly, he didn't like hearing this woman talk about living the path someone else set for her, about marrying some man she didn't love and giving the ungrateful wretch her children. He wanted to snatch her up and shake sense into her. She had learned to be self-sufficient, she had fought a whole year alone to reclaim these dumb artifacts and for what? A family that abandons her and a path that leaves her unhappy and…a damned sacrifice! She needed to be shown that life was more than rules and tradition.

"What is that?" She looked hard into the distance and sat up taller. "Ace, do not let them get close." She told him.

"Why?" He noticed the massive ship.

"They are the ones who want the artifacts." She said almost inaudibly.


	9. Chapter 8: Battle on the Sea

Chapter 8: Battle on the Sea

The cannon fire was loud, the rounds landed around the Striker but never struck, almost as if they were not trying to kill them. Blaise told him to keep going, to go as fast as he could and she would lend him whatever strength he needed in order to do that. The ship firing at them was not fast, but their fire was long and his initial view of them did not reveal the other two ships following almost perfectly behind. They turned in synch, never crashing into each other. It was almost mystical seeing their perfect movements, whoever the captain was he was a master at sailing.

"Blaise, any ideas?" He asked.

"Keep moving, they won't strike this boat, that idiot captain would never risk losing his prize to the bottom of the sea." She informed him, as if she knew for a fact. She probably did.

"How did they find you so fast?" He asked.

"He probably had this planned, running me to the ocean and attacking me where I could not fight back." She turned her body. Supposedly anyway.

Ace felt her arm curl around his leg and if he didn't have to stay still to keep the Striker moving, he would have pulled away from the sudden contact. Her eyes had narrowed and she pressed her fore and middle fingers to her lips. For a moment she was still and quiet, then he felt a heat rising from her that he knew very well. It was like his own, the flames burning just below the surface of his skin, always there. Only, something was off about her flames, not quite…flames.

"Burn." She stated firmly throwing out her hand now towards the ships behind, flames shot across the water, sizzling and burning the surface of the sea but never going out.

Ace turned to watch the flames reach far beyond even his own reach, whatever this power she was given was it was strong. The flames licked across the bows of all the ships, ate up the sails and swept over the decks unstoppable in their hunger. Blaise turned back to sit proper, her hold on him slid away slowly. Ace looked to the horizon, his mind racing with what he had seen. This tiny woman who fought like a warrior and hated pirates with a passion had just mercilessly destroyed three pirate ships as if it was just a normal thing for her.

"I'm surprised you haven't done that before now." He commented, seemed like a straightforward way to get rid of them actually.

"I have, many times. Unfortunately, it only stalls them for some time, they always make a recovery." She let out an annoyed sound.

Ace smiled; she was joking of course. Another explosion landed almost on top of them, he nearly sent them through into the ocean before he regained control swerving in a massive arch. Blaise had gripped his leg again to remain on the Striker. He turned to see how they managed to get that shot off when he noticed something in the water where the cannon blast had landed.

"Blaise, what is that?" Ace asked her as it rose from the water as if it touched the ground deep below.

Blaise turned her gaze to the sight and cursed most fluidly, impressing him again with her language. She stood up using him as an anchor, the boat was not meant for two people to do this and he could feel himself losing control. She slipped her sword from her back and without saying a word to him stepped onto the ocean surface. Ace reached out with a shout to stop her but she didn't need his help, she simply walked across the surface as if it was solid ground. He topped his boat and watched in awe as this little maiden performed a feat even, he could not claim to.

She removed her other sword and brandished it at the thing rising from the water. Ace knew there were plenty of oddities in this world but what he was witness to was not something he had seen before. A man rose to stand upon the water like Blaise, he was dressed in black tight fit clothing that covered everything but his eyes and fingers.

"Blaise, my captain requests you give in peacefully, baring that I am to bring you and your friend on board with as much force as I deem necessary." The man spoke but Ace could not see his mouth so much as move behind the cloth over it.

"You may inform your captain that not only do I refuse, I hope he drowns this time." She drew one sword back and the other curved.

"I knew you would say that; you never disappoint, shall we dance again then? Your limit was four minutes, right?" He removed a pair of short thin knives that Ace recognized as sai.

"Your memory is as good as ever Koki, perhaps you recall it only took me two last time."

The man did not respond, he simply attacked. Blaise parried the blow that came at her from the side but Ace could have sword it was coming from the front. The man moved across the ocean as if he was simply battling on a solid surface, no one could walk on the ocean like this. Blaise attacked and defended flawlessly, she even used her feet and once attempted to strike the man with her own head when he was too close. Ace was witness to a style he ad not witnessed, she seemed to move as fluidly as the ocean beneath her feet, her strikes didn't hit often but they were quick to retreat and strike again.

Blaise couldn't keep this up long, already she was getting tired from the exertion, keeping herself above the water and fighting was difficult enough. She hated fighting on the water like this, she hated having to even fight these pirates. Her back flexed and her muscles twisted in motions that were ingrained since she was a child. She tried her best to think of a way to win and escape with Ace, they knew she was with him, probably from the one she let get away. Which meant they thought they could use him against her in some sort of battle of wills. Well the joke was on them; Ace did not hold any kind of emotional connection with her. Plus, she was sure he would just burn them all to a crisp.

A minute passed and she was swinging away, her plan was not coming along well, Koki had learned since the last time she fought him. He slid into blind spots that she managed to cover but barely, too many of his hits were almost in a vital spot, it was as if he was testing her defense, trying to wear her down. She realized that was exactly what he meant to do, he wanted to push her passed her limit and put her at a disadvantage. The problem was, she couldn't figure out a way to stop his plan, it was all she could do to keep herself on the top of the water.

Ace could see this battle was going nowhere, Blaise was fighting this man who seemed to be more than normal and she was not winning. She wasn't losing yet but even he could see she was falling right into his hands; she was pushing herself. He saw the ships were still moving towards them steadily and if they got any closer, Ace was going to have a hard time getting them out.

Blaise was losing more energy than she expected, Koki seemed to notice this and decided to start taunting her.

"We were told someone who used flames had come to your aide, of course we know who he is. You are traveling with a pirate, I thought you hated us." He slashed at her. "Maybe you have grown soft, I recall you nearly burned my face off the last time we fought." He laughed.

Blaise parried and swung back with a wide arch. "I nearly burned your face off because you were about to kill a child you black hearted monster! And I wish I had succeeded in doing so, you and your captain deserve to rot in hell."

"The strong will rule and the weak will be ruled, you should know that better than any, after all, you are one of the strong."

"I will never be like you." She swung her blade in an arch at once, flames skittered off their surface and sent the man back away from her far. "What's wrong Koki? Afraid of a little fire?"

"You will pay for what you did to me girl, the captain may need you alive but he never said I had to leave you whole." The man launched himself at her.

Flames drenched him from head to toe before either of them could react. Blaise's head snapped towards their source to find Ace letting loose a large amount of fire. She felt her foot slip into the water and knew she was stupid for using flames on her swords. Blaise rushed over to Ace and climbed onto his boat, there was no point hanging around here. She dunked a hand into the water and sent a blast of flame through the water until it crashed down on the ocean floor.

"What are you doing?" Ace asked cutting off his flames, the man had sunk below the water to escape him.

"Go, now!" She shouted in a hurry, her hand gripped his ankle and he felt a surge of fire through his body.

"Blaise what—"

"NOW!" She screamed.

He sent a blast through the Striker that sent them across the water faster than he had ever gone. Behind him he heard the groaning of wood and the snapping of sails, and a tell-tale roar of a sea creature. He half turned to witness several pissed off sea beasts had risen from the water and were destroying the ships. He let out a long whistle, she was pretty scary, summoning those beasts.

"If you knew how to summon those things, you should have done so earlier." He smiled.

"They were sleeping on the floor of the ocean; I woke them up. I cannot summon things." Her voice was strained, struggling to keep pumping flames through him to get them far away.

He was impressed, she used whatever she needed to in order to win. "How are you able to walk on water? If you could do that why did you attempt to swim?" He asked, now that the danger was gone.

She didn't respond, the grasp on his ankle slackened and then fell away. He was annoyed that she would keep something like that from him, he had half a mind to just toss her into the water again but he wouldn't do that. Perhaps he was in the wrong for his treatment of her, she had her own problems and she was certainly not at fault for any of this.

As the silence yawned on, he finally decided to apologize and maybe she would tell him, he thought the trick was actually quite neat. When he looked down however, he found her completely asleep. She had simply collapsed where she was and he had completely not noticed it. He could do nothing for her however, he was forced to leave her there like that until land could be found. He hoped she didn't slip off because he could not get her back.

It was a few hours before he saw any semblance of land, it was not large, around the size of a house. There were a few trees swishing in the breeze, it was as good as he was going to get right now. He stopped there and moved her off the Striker and into the shade of the trees. He decided to take a look inside her bag while she slept, maybe something in there would be useful to keep him occupied.

The books were wet and ruined, what she was reading amused the heck out of him, a murder mystery and a romance about a young rich woman and her servant she fell in love with. He set them in the sun with a heavy rock on each, perhaps they would be undamaged this way. The next few things he pulled out were all things he had seen already, cooking things she carried and a small sealed container of seasonings. Her bedroll and small pillow she made followed and a single pair of replacement pants, the other shirt had been damaged leaving her with no other things to wear it seemed.

Ace pulled out a metal box that seemed weathered for getting wet, the thing opened with a bit of a struggle but once it was open Ace found himself liking her even more. Inside was a single tube of lip coloring, a small pallet of eye shadow and a long coal stick that woman used to line their eyes. She had said that she grew up not being told she was beautiful because such things were not allowed, but this made his heart warm, because in a small way she had wanted to be seen as beautiful. The other thing inside the metal box was a picture, he assumed it was her family because she was there in it too.

"This woman….is beautiful…" He breathed.

This must be her mother, and Ace could see why Blaise desired adventure. The three females in the picture aside from Blaise were not smiling, in fact looked displeased to be in the picture at all. Blaise was off to the side away from the three women by a man who was probably her father. He had his hand on the mother's shoulder but no one was touching Blaise. The father had a small smile on his face but Blaise, her smile was huge, proud to be in this photo with her family despite their seriousness. It was this shining beacon of happiness that drew his eyes with a second look. The kind of beauty that stood on its own despite all around it.

"Mother, doesn't like photos." Blaise spoke up beside him.

Ace almost dropped the whole box but managed not to.

"I begged and begged to take one, because a photographer had shown up to take pictures of the temple grounds. Father convinced her for me and I was so happy to take the picture with my family." Blaise stretched her arms and back as she sat up.

"You look happy." He put the picture back in the box and started to close it, but something else caught his eye, he reached in and took it out.

"I was." Blaise remembered fondly.

"Blaise, what is this?" He held out the ring to her, it was a simple band of gold, no gem and no inscription.

Her eyes focused on it with knife like clarity, they held a myriad of emotions in a quick session until the last was simply empty.

"The past, that is all." She took it and removed the box from his hand to replace the ring.

A past she held dearly in her hands, one that she was mixed up about. He watched her replace her things carefully until only the books remained outside the bag.

"I am sorry you had to stop because of me." She sat on her knees, hands in her lap.

He had opened up her whole little world, had seen the parts of her that she had hidden in a tiny box at the bottom of her bag. She didn't know what he was thinking but he had said her mother was beautiful, and Blaise agreed.

"I didn't want you to fall off and drown." He leaned back and looked out to the ocean ahead of them.

"Why did you open the box?" She asked him.

A good question. One he wasn't sure he had an answer for, and the words that tried to come out of him were wrong to say. He swallowed them down like the poison they were, they burned to the pit of his stomach. The last thing he wanted was to say something that pushed her completely from him, though he was not sure why.

"I don't know." He finally said.

Blaise nodded quietly and stood, lifting her bag onto her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He told her standing.

"You have no reason to apologize Ace, curiosity is our most basic human trait. It would be wrong of me to be upset with you for something that I lost everything for."

Ace followed her to the Striker and they left the island in silence.

"So, you can walk on water?" He asked lightly.

"No, I expound a great deal of my flames to my feet to keep me from sinking into the water, it does not last long." She informed him.

"The other guy seemed to be able to do it too then."

"He is what one would call a shinobi warrior, a very secret group of people trained in ways that are forbidden for outsiders to know."

"How is someone like that a pirate?"

"I don't know, I didn't stop to ask him why he forsook his heritage to become a pirate. I was a little more worried about the little girl he attempted to murder in front of me to distract me from getting the jewel."

"I would like to hear this story."

"Alright." She got more comfortable, the sun was sinking into the distance already and soon he would need to rest, they would probably be dead in the water for the night.


	10. Chapter 9: The Jewel

Chapter 9: The Jewel

She had been told that someone might have the jewel here in this city, a place far from the ocean and safe in a mountain area. The island was large, more than large enough for several cities and villages but small enough to be quaint. Blaise adjusted her pack and made her way through the streets, people looked her over in curiosity, her eyes moved from body to body. Children were bustling about the streets excited; their laughter and abandon made her smile. Her eyes traveled up the road reading shop signs.

"I need the shop called Berry Bargain…" She thought aloud to herself.

"It's the next street up miss." A young voice piped in at her waist.

Blaise looked down into pretty little eyes of golden brown and smiled. The girl at her side was tiny with her purplish hair in tails on each side of her head, she was small and pretty.

"Thank you, little lady." Blaise bowed to the little thing and headed in the direction she pointed out.

The street up turned right and Blaise was able to see the sign very easily, there was a large round sign decorated like a gold coin. There were several barrels outside with prices on them and she assumed this was the place. Upon entering there was a chime above her head that went off, she looked around the room and found herself quite alone. For all of a few seconds that was, a young woman obviously increasing with child rushed out from a room in the back with a large smile.

"Welcome to Berry Bargain! How can I help you traveler?" She positioned herself behind the little counter.

"Hello, I am looking for a special item, something that appeared recently and suddenly." Blaise approached her with a smile.

"Oh!? We sell a lot of unusual things here, what does this item look like?" The woman asked her.

"It is a necklace, about this long and with a large jewel." She demonstrated with her hands. "This jewel is a very refined piece of Jade." She explained.

The woman's eyes had begun to widen as Blaise spoke until she was certain the jewel was here.

"How-how do you know about that? My father in law found it a week ago, he has it in the house." She told Blaise. "But no one knows about it, he said there was something strange about the jewel, like it was special."

"Yes, it is extremely special, you say it is at your home? You must take me there immediately, there is another who is looking for it."

"Oh dear, father was right! He said he dreamed someone was coming and they would bring fire and death with them! James! James!" The woman ran from the room screaming for a man.

"Clara? What is wrong?"

"There is one of those people out there your father was telling us about! She knows about the jewel! We must run!" The woman cried desperately.

Blaise sighed deeply and shook her head. She had not spent the last four months hunting for information to be called a bloody backwoods pirate! A man appeared in the back door way and he was rather large and imposing.

"Who are you? How do you know about the jewel?" The man, James, approached her.

"I have been looking for the jewel for a long time, I am its guardian." It was a lie; she was not permitted to protect them but she was supposed to collect them and return them to her home. Jem told her so.

"My father has been having strange dreams since he found that thing, he said strange people will come for it. Are you one of those?" He asked concerned.

"Strange enough I suppose." Blaise sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

The man grinned. "You seem like a nice lady despite what my wife thinks of you."

"Thank you." Blaise nodded.

"If you are willing to wait, I can take you to my home." The man told her. He disappeared in the back again leaving Blaise to wander the store to wait for him.

She heard the cannon fire long before she saw its effects, the whistling had her turning her head until the impact exploded all over the town. Blaise nearly lost her footing but managed to stay standing, smoke and screams filled the air. She shrugged her pack off her shoulders, as the husband rushed out.

"What is going on?"

"Get your wife to safety and get me that jewel! If I can take it from here, they will follow me and leave this town alone! Hurry!" She flew out the door quickly into the chaos on the streets.

More cannons were fired and the loud excited roar of villains spilled through the streets. So many people were in danger, they ran away from the pirates screaming and knocking each other down. She had hoped she had made it before the damn bastard pirates made it here but she had failed. The alarm went up but the marines were outnumbered in his small town, it would take precious time for the next town over to get here and help. Blaise would not let them kill these innocents. Flames steadily ate at the wooden houses and shops she passed but she ignored them, the first group of raiding pirates saw her and rushed at her. With practiced ease Blaise removed her curved swords from her back, the green stones flashed in the sun as they swung to defend and attack the pirates.

Her teeth ground together as she fought them, her blades sinking into their body and tearing their skin piece by piece. She had no regrets; she would not show mercy to pirate scum. Everywhere she had gone in the last year, every place she had visited and tried to live in had been fouled by pirates. They were an uncaring selfish thieving breed that should be cut from life the way they cut off a necrotic limb. Blaise didn't see them as human; they were unthinking monsters that needed to be stopped. So, when the time came for her to swing her blade and end their lives she did not hesitate. If they could take lives then they could lose their own.

Blaise was alone in the middle of a group of pirates, they were gnashing their teeth and grinning at her.

"Well, I did not expect you to be here little Blaise, perhaps fate has granted the captain his desire." A man walked into the circle around her.

He was dressed in black clothing from head to toe, it fit tightly to his body and his mouth was covered by a mask matching the clothing. Only his eyes that looked as if someone had drawn little black dots on a white circle, could be seen. She knew this man; she had met him before when he was training at the shrine. He had been studying the arts of shadow and assassination, mother told him his desire for death was not wanted at a shrine of life. She had heard years later that he had become a pirate, using his skills for terrible things.

"Koki, so the rumors were true." She took her stance, her heart rate slowed as she became centered almost instantly.

"Do you still remember how to fight like a shrine maiden? I heard down the grapevine that they kicked you out after our little informant suckered you." He removed a pair of sai from his belt.

"I don't care about what some shitty pirate has to say." She told him in disgust.

"Oh? What language? I remember you were the quiet one who used to tell terrible jokes and get in trouble all the time." He laughed; his nearly white eyes were cruel.

Blaise said nothing to this man, what his crew had done to her, they would all rot in hell when this was done. She would be sure of it. She took a single step, that was all they needed to start the battle. He threw himself towards her. Though his weapon was smaller she did not let him have any chances to strike her. Quick and nimble she managed to dodge his kicks and swipes, his attempts at tripping her up were met with balance and just a tiny bit of grace as if they were dancing. Their blades clashed powerfully, the clang drew in more pirates who cheered for their crew mate and ignored the burning town around them. Blaise could hear the cries of people in danger, people needing help. She could not stand this!

That man had better get that Jewel quickly, she could lure these pirates out with it and they would be safe from more attack. She kept herself partially ready to get it, waiting for him to return. Koki seemed to notice her distraction and attacked her, cutting a long swathe down her side. Blaise cried out shortly before clenching her teeth and controlling her urge to cry. She managed to get away from him to view the damage done to her side, it was about an inch deep and it was long, bleeding a lot. Blaise needed medical attention immediately. However, she was not getting any of that in this crowd.

"Miss, I have it!" The man from the shop yelled out passed all the pirates.

Damn idiot! He could have simply given her a signal, but no, instead he stood up the street from a group of murderous pirates holding aloft the one thing they came here for like a damn prize. She turned quickly and attacked the men blocking her, sending them almost flying from her desperate assault.

"Hold it right there Blaise!" Koki yelled.

Blaise stopped at the sound of a child crying at the top of their lungs for their mother. She felt her blood run cold and her heart nearly stopped. Two toned eyes turned to see the hostage that Koki held in his grasp. The little girl from earlier, the sweet one who directed her to the shop. Koki held her by the neck against him, his sai was placed under her chin. Fat tears rolled down the little red cheeks, terror wrecked the innocence that was once in her eyes. Blaise felt every part of her body suddenly explode with a powerful heated rage.

Her whole body turned now; her eyes narrowed darkly.

"You would hurt a child? The levels of depravity a pirate will fall to…know no bounds." She threw her swords to the ground and kicked them away, the pirates around her grabbed them and admired them. "I'll be wanting those back." She informed them coldly.

"You won't need them in the brig, for whatever reason the captain wants you alive. Come quietly, or I will kill her, and any other person whose life you feel has value." The man laughed.

Blaise would have responded but the idiot male with the jewel rushed his way into the circle and tried to get to her.

"Fool!" She screamed at him.

"Don't turn away from me Blaise!" Koki yelled in a rage his patience at an end.

Blaise turned and her focus sharpened like a knife, Koki pushed the girl down and drove his blade down with all the force he had. Blaise's fingers twitched wildly; her mind swam with a thick heavy sludge of rage. It had been a long time; she had used it to light her fires and keep her warm at night but despite what the old man told her she had never trained herself in this. She didn't want this curse, she never asked to be born with it. But it had kept her alive when she would have died many months ago.

The flames leapt from her fingers across the great distance in mere seconds, when they landed on Koki they burned at his clothing and flesh wildly. He let out a scream of horror and pain, rearing back and dropping his weapon. A searing pain went up her side as the flames cauterized the long wound stopping the bleeding, she would always have that scar. The little girl curled into a ball and cried, Blaise dove towards the girl, her arms scooping the child up and rolling away. The pirates around her were in shock, she had thrown flames from her hands and now their leader was on fire, a fire that would not be put out easily. She rolled up to her feet with the beautiful child in her arms, James managed to get away from the pirates, several had dropped from broken noses and arms.

"I have it!" he held it to her desperately, he also had her pack for her.

"You fool! Does subtlety not mean anything to you?" Blaise snatched the precious thing from him, it resonated inside her like a light. This was the right one.

"You said they would leave if you got it." He was confused, there was fear in the big man's eyes, he may be large but he was still not used to this.

"No matter, here take the child." She handed the little girl to him. "Get to your safe place, I will draw them away." She nodded, taking her back from his one massive arm and slinging over her shoulders.

"Thank you, I won't forget your kindness." James held the child close.

The little girl looked at Blaise, her fear being replaced with gratefulness and near worship.

"Thank you miss! Are you a hero?" She asked, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

Blaise reached out to pat the girl on the head. "No little one, I am just a foolish shrine girl trying to right a few wrongs." The men around were gathering themselves now. "Go! Hurry." Blaise pushed them both off.

The pirates angrily advanced towards her, they didn't know what was going on but they were daring her to try that trick again. She would oblige them.

"If I recall, I did say I wanted my swords back." She held her hands out, flames roared to life along her fingers and up her arms. The crackling fire gave the men pause.

She shot flames in all directions, terrifying the pirates and managing to dive beneath them to snatch her swords back. She was running to the wharf moments later. The jewel was tucked safely inside the wrapping around her chest; she would not be letting it go for anyone. The cry went up that she had the jewel in moments. Every pirate in town was running after her and a few even managed to get ahead of her but none could stop her. She saw her small boat off the side of the docks, quickly she summoned up flames to eat at the rope holding it in place. Her boots hit the wood of the dock and more followed behind her.

"Oh, great father of the ocean, lend me your aide for a speedy retreat!" She cried out her hands clapped together and the boat seemed to move away from the pier as if it had its own life.

Blaise did her best to plan the jump, her muscles bunched at the end, her body crouched and her weight pushing in the direction of her boat. She was confident she would make it; however, she nearly missed the whole thing. Her heart nearly stopped when she slammed against the side of the boat, her body half in and half off. With effort she managed to pull herself over onto the floor of the little thing. She laid there splayed out on the bottom of her boat with her pack under her. The shouts were loud and many as the men scrambled onto their little boats to chase her down. She peered over the edge to see them, their ships were coming for her, but the crew was still struggling to get on.

It was elation and a great amount of remaining adrenaline turning into euphoria that had her sticking her tongue out at them and laughing. The fools! The absolute idiots! They would never catch her with the help of the ocean. But, to be on the safe side, she shed her pack and blades, stood and looked directly at their main ships.

"I know I have not used you in a long while, for much of anything at all really." She summoned the flames into her hands. "But I promise to use you more often, Goddess please, give me the strength I need."

Her flames welled inside her, she could feel them whirling and twisting beneath her skin and as they roared around her cracking in the air, she could almost feel a softness, a gentle caress to her whole being. These were her flames, they were hers. They shot across the water hard, burning a path through the water without going out. The ships were sitting ducks, flames licked up the hulls and spread quickly with a plan in mind. She let out a whoop when an explosion cause man to jump ship in terror. It was short lived as she dropped to her knees and felt so exhausted, that was her fault for not using them more. Blaise summoned up what she had left to warm her as the boat flew across the water faster and faster, the ocean moving her.

"Thank you." She smiled and laid on the floor, her head propped up on her pack and the jewel glowing at her breast.


	11. Chapter 10: The First of Many

Chapter 10: The First of Many

"You need to stop here; I must get information." She informed Ace as they neared an island, the port was small but the town was alive with activity.

"Why here?" He asked her, he was not worried, he needed to seek information as well.

"I have a very good feeling about this place. I feel something is going to happen here." She told him, a feeling indeed.

"I thought the sword was in a place with mountains? This looks like a tourist trap." Ace turned to the docks regardless. He could glean some information from this place as well.

"It probably is." She nodded agreement.

After telling him the trials of gathering the current items she had Ace had been very quiet, she was concerned that perhaps she was a bit excessively harsh when she cursed the pirates who hunted what she herself sought. He had listened to her, every word, without interruption. It had been a long time since someone sat with her to talk like this. She enjoyed listening to his stories, he seemed to have had an interesting and exciting life so far. She especially loved the story he told about his little brother, the young pirate captain who could stretch to outrageous lengths. Blaise found that she could not possibly dislike a young man like that, someone full of life and adventure. She had heard about some young upstart pirate who beat up a few bad ones. She didn't think to pay attention to the posters but maybe she would this time, his name as Luffy. She would look at them if they were in this town.

At the dock Ace let her step up first and followed, she tied his boat to the dock to keep it still and he worried that the Marines would take it.

"Take your boat?" She looked up sharply. Without missing a beat, she signaled to a man who was in charge of watch, he rushed over eager to assist. "young man, if any Marine or Naval officer of any rank so much as touches this vessel I want you to inform them that this is the official transportation of one Blaise Vesta of the Shrine of Fire. No one is to touch it."

"Yes ma'am!" He nodded readily; his enthusiasm only capitalized when she handed him a small sack of berries.

With a look at Ace she was off, heading towards the town without any concerns.

"Do you think they will obey you just because of your position?" He asked curiously, not at all skeptical.

"Yes, despite that I have fallen from my families favor I was born with a title of respect."

"So, you are like those celestial dragon people?" He had no stomach for that family of self-important brats, born and raised with diamond spoons in their mouths and permitted to break any and all laws known to man and animal.

She shuddered. "Don't talk about those people. They disgust me, nothing is worse than pretentious ass holes with more money than sense being told from birth that they are some sort of Gods on earth. Even I do not act like them and I was literally given the power of a Goddess." She sounded rankled.

"You don't like them much?" He asked amused, his mouth twisting into a smile. He like that, he liked that she was humble and that even she couldn't stand the government's obsession with those people.

"That would be an understatement, they are a family of fools, any blood that they had that made them important has been severely diluted through generations of sheer self-indulgence and stupidity. Have you seen the stupid fat headed son? And do not get me started on that attention seeking fashion reject daughter." She shuddered again almost as if the thought of them made her ill through and through. "I don't know what person would ever want to sleep with either of those nasty creeps."

"You met them in person then?" He laughed.

"Hmph, briefly. Very. Briefly." She stressed. Blaise was walking as if she knew where to go here, her attention was barely on walking as she spoke to him.

"Where you looking for something in that town?" He asked conversationally.

"Other than a frontal lobotomy?" She quipped.

Ace couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped him, she was funny, her quick retorts were witty and even when she talked down about people, she couldn't help but make them sound ridiculous and entertaining.

"I was looking for someone to make my swords, I had heard there was a blacksmith there who could craft weapons out of any material." She motioned to the jeweled master pieces she wore on her back.

"They are masterful creations." He admitted, he had held on before, it was light and yet had held up against countless blows.

"They are made of dragons teeth and ocean jewels. While it was being made to my request, I needed to stay in that horrible place for about a week. Somehow their patriarch got wind that a shrine maiden was staying in town and invited me to dinner with his family. My mother always hated pomp and fuss, she never appreciated their idea of showing off." Blaise stopped at a cross roads. "I think there is an inn over there, we can find some gossip I'm sure." She walked towards it.

He followed her, waiting for her to keep going with her tale, he was very interested in hearing what she said to this family that were treated like gods. She started up again about half way down the street.

"I went, the food was free and its not like I could say no. The father expounded on his massive mansion and his stance on politics and his distaste for pirates. It was all a lot of rubbish, the daughter insulted my clothing, hair and eyes through titters and empty-headed boasts about her own gaudy clothing. I was polite, respectful and said very little to any of them through the whole affair. The food was delicious and the entertainment of a lovely orchestra was nice. At the end of the meal when I was through with a lovely dessert I stood and properly thanked my host for his invitation, informed him that I will have much to tell my mother of his kindness and attempted to excuse myself with an excuse of too much wine." She stopped before the inn.

There was a sign of a tankard of ale and bees buzzing around it, in decorative letters below the sign read: The Drunken Bee. Ace could hear the rowdy laughter and slamming of tankards from here. Several pirates lingered outside with drinks laughing and rolling dice. Ace looked down at his companion and found her struggling to control her rage, she wanted to enter this place but she hated being near these men.

"I can go inside instead." He told her. "I am a pirate after all."

She shook her head and breathed in then out slowly. Her face became a mask of cool calm, her hand touched the railing and up she went into the den of foes. He admired her bravery and her tenacity, she was willing to do anything she needed to, even enter a place filled with her enemy to get what she needed. He followed her, when eyes lingered on her too long, he played with the flames on his fingers to get their attention, sending them a single threatening look. No one was going to harass Blaise as long as he was around. She may not need his protection, but he could at least offer her his assistance upon occasion.

"When I tried to leave the son who still sat on his fat bottom looked at me and declared with a lecherous grin that he would make me his something insulting numbered wife." Blaise opened the door. "His father cleared his throat and told his son that the only one allowed to wed me was someone my mother chose. To which the pompous little fool stated that no one told him no, especially not some stupid priestess because he was a Celestial Dragon." She entered with his behind.

Ace could only imagine the look on that boy's face when he looked at Blaise, she was lovely to look at, and she had this fire in her eyes that made people want to fall into them.

"I told him that if the Gods have decided I marry him then so be it. But he would need to ask them directly. I pulled my dagger out and laid it on the table between us, then I told him: You will have to die first, to get an audience, I can help you with that if you wish."

Ace almost choked; his hand flew to his mouth to stop the laugh that threatened to escape him. She probably did just that, laid out that wicked looking dagger she kept tucked in her boot and stared directly at the man who was used to having it all. Ace could almost see the look on her face, the deadpan stare she likely gave him and the shocked reaction of realizing she was serious. Blaise Vesta was a fearless woman, and one he was starting to really like a lot.

"His father stood up and told his son to go play in his room, that as his guest I was to be treated with respect and not forced into unnecessary wedded bliss." Blaise flicked her head back at Ace and the look she had on her face told him exactly what she felt about that statement.

He laughed again, long. She managed to get them a table in the back and had to tow him there rolling her eyes all the way. He could not stop laughing.

"Are you done? Or were you planning to laugh up your lungs?" She folded her arms over her breasts and glared at him.

"I-I'm sorry Blaise…. it's just…so…funny." He fought between laughs.

She ordered food for them and waited while he simmered down, the pirates around her were talking loudly and making bawdy jests. She was learning new jokes and a few colorful words to add to her already expansive list of each. Ace dug into his food, she ate more sedately, taking her time.

"Idiot, it wasn't that funny. I thought I was going to have to kill him." She took a drink.

"It is absolutely hilarious; it is just like you to behave like that and I can see it being true." He chuckled.

"It is." She sighed, though she was pleased he found her amusing. "Ace, I heard someone talking about—DON'T FALL ASLEEP IN YOUR FOOD!" She screamed at him, his face planted into his plate of food and his snores shook the rafters.

Ace jolted awake breathing in deeply and then dove right back into his meal like nothing happened. Blaise slapped her hand to her face and groaned. She had only seen him eat once in front of her, she had assumed his falling asleep while eating was just because of exhaustion, apparently, he was just a very special kind of idiot. She started to chuckle, her shoulders shaking despite her effort to contain it, before long she was our right laughing. Ace chewed and watched her laugh a smile tugging the corners of his already filled mouth.

"You're just…so ridiculous. Who falls asleep while they are eating?" She was helpless to the laughter, her body was weak and she couldn't even hold herself up anymore, her head rested on the table while she weakly hugged her stomach, the laughter dying slowly with jerks and random spasms of laughter.

Ace finished his meal with a large drink of his ale and wiped his mouth on a napkin, his grin was huge.

"Look at you laughing like a loon." He teased her.

"Fool, you were worse." She chuckled and turned her head to look at him with one twinkling eye.

"I think your laughter is much more infectious than mine." He pointed to the men around them that were now watching her with grins of their own.

"Oh, damn." She turned to face the wall and groan in her cups. "Please make me invisible." She whispered the plea.

"No such luck." He chuckled. "Don't worry, no one will bother you." He waved the server down and she took away all the dishes with a wink at Ace. "What did you hear?"

"Someone was talking about a swordsman who was totally useless but had a really strong weapon. That might be the man I need to find." She sat up and folded her arms on the table.

"Any idea where?" He raised a brow.

"No, seems whoever it was is gone now." She sighed. This was a bust, but at least she was on the trail.

"Very well, I guess that means it is time to leave." He stood up and dropped some berries on the table.

"I can pay." She started to pull some out of her own bag.

"At least let me pay for the food." He didn't look back.

She paused. "Thank you for the meal."

They exited the Inn and headed for the docks when they were approached by two rather large looking men, beefy with large hands and bushy beards. They wore a gun on one hip and a sword on another, both dressed like a typical pirate with sashes and random braids with a bandana. Ace looked up at the men and stood with his feet braced apart, his hand on one hip, the other hanging down his side relaxed. Blaise was taught like a string on a bow, her mind ran wild with escape routes and fight plans.

"Afternoon, anything we can help you with?" Ace asked, aware of Blaise at his side ready for a fight or flight situation. Did she always act like this?

"You are free to go, we know who you are, the girl however will be coming with us." One man stated gruffly.

"The hell I will." Blaise snapped.

"You heard the lady; she doesn't wish to follow you." Ace reached back to grab her hand and tug her after him.

They were in the middle of a street; a lot of people were around and innocents could be hurt. He didn't know what Blaise would do in this situation; he had only seen her fight in the open. He brushed passed the massive men, the need to get Blaise to a safe place was strong. He had fully intended to leave her a while back but if she was going to travel with him then he was going to make sure she didn't have more of a reason to hate all pirates. The men gave chase, and Ace sprayed flames back at them, his were joined by hers. They streaked through the streets quickly and took a route down an alley, Blaise didn't need him to hold her hand but she didn't yank it away from him.

He was trying to protect her, honestly, it was nice. She didn't quite blush, but her face felt like it was heating up.


	12. Chapter 11: Those Who Burn

Chapter 11: Those who burn

The men were not close but they were giving chase and not in a nice manner, people were being flung aside, townsmen and pirate alike. Blaise felt bad for the innocent townies who were just going about their day, seemed she caused lots of trouble wherever she went. Ace didn't stop running and through the alley path he managed not to get them stuck at a dead end or behind too much traffic. However, their luck seemed to run out when they ended up down a path that lead to a stone wall, entirely too high to jump over, even if she stood on his shoulders. Who built this ridiculous design? The men had not shown up yet, Ace turned to take them back down another path when they appeared.

Blaise didn't pull from Ace's grasp and part of her was asking her why she allowed this contact, the other part was welcoming of the strong warm grip that held her. It was almost as if Ace actually cared that she was being hunted. Together they backed up until they were pressed almost to the wall, Ace gripped her hand tighter and Blaise looked up at him, her eyes grew wider as his face became grimmer.

"Ace…" She whispered to him, slipping her hand from his grasp. "You don't need to fight them…I will keep them from you, slip passed when I engage them." Her chest was hurting, a pang she had not felt in a long time.

His head turned and his eyes caught hers.

"Damn you Blaise, you may be the strongest woman in the world but I will not back down from a fight." He placed his hand on her shoulder and shoved her back, her shoulders hit the wall and she gasped.

Flames already sliding up his arms. The smile crawled up her face, flames licked up her arms matching his passion. That ache was gone, as if it had never been there. Why was it that he seemed to calm the memories and the aches?

"Very well, don't blame me if you get burned." She stood at his side ready to fight.

"Hmph. Don't you know who you are talking to? I'm Fire Fist Ace." He boasted, she was looking herself again.

"You nearly drowned in your own lunch, don't boast to me." She snickered.

"That's my process." He winked playfully.

The men approached, pulling their swords and readying for a fight.

"We will allow you another chance to leave Portgas D. Ace, we only want the girl. Our captain has an invested interest in her." One stated.

"Surely you would not interfere in the hunting of treasure." The other grinned.

"Orwin, Arwin. Twins aboard the Breaking Sun, they are skilled swordsmen." She informed Ace.

"You know your enemies well, but we know you as well miss Vesta. He is waiting for you, and one other." The left smiled, a sinister dark thing.

Beside him the fire of Blaise burned hotter than an iron set to the flames, what had they said that caused her to burn hot?

"I would rather die than see either of those bastards." She nearly screamed and threw flames without any indication of attack.

Ace followed suit and the battle was raging, the two men nearly took up the whole alley but they seemed to be in perfect unison with each other. Their swords flicked the flames away and Ace had to wonder at that a moment before the two massive men were so close their blades nearly sliced him in half. Blaise luckily had her swords handy and after a quick parry she tossed him one. He knew how to use one of course, though he was more of a distance fighter.

"Theses swords will take your flame, use it." She told him thrusting and twisting until she managed to make the men fight back to back.

Ace was now the one pressed to the wall and he didn't like it. The sword would take his flame? Well then, he would use that to his advantage. The curve glowed red before it burst into flame like he had seen it do under Blaise's power. When he swung it, the man shouted and lurched back, this caused his brother to fall forward as Blaise thrust her blade. The pirate let out a cry as the curved sword dug into his gut and he twisted away, his brother still fell on him but they both fell hard. Blaise nearly lost her sword but she yanked it back hard. Panting she eyed them before signaling for Ace to join her.

He was at her side quickly and she grinned up at him.

"That couldn't have gone better if I planned it." She chuckled. "Let's go, he will be up soon." She grabbed his free hand and they were running.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused, she had completely eviscerated the one twin.

"Those idiot twins wear fake bellies to take away damage, they are not actually that big. Fat headed idiots. I keep shredding those dumb bellies but they seem to be getting better at repairing them." She grunted annoyed.

Ace smiled. It was a smart plan, to avoid getting gutted. He looked back to find them both running down the alley, the one she had stabbed seemed a bit less bulky than before. So, most of their bulk was a padding to protect them? How many times had Blaise fought these people to know so much about them, even that man she fought on the water? And who were these people the twins were talking about, one had to be their captain right? So, who was this other person?

"Blaise, they mentioned someone, someone not their captain. Who were they talking about?" He wanted to know.

Blaise didn't stop running but her grip on his hand had slackened. "No one important." She stated firmly.

They ran the rest in silence until they were at the wharf again, he could see his boat still there. Blaise turned to speak to him when she suddenly shoved him out of the way and a sword came flying from behind him. It missed him by a hair's breadth but not her, Blaise gave a sharp cry of pain that she quickly silenced even as she fell to the ground. Ace managed to right himself and dropped to her side in moments.

"Blaise!" He pulled her around and into his arms, searching for a wound.

"I'm fine." Her voice quivered; her hand came up to cup the wound on her shoulder. "Just a scratch really." She tried to smile, but her face contorted with pain.

"Don't be stupid, you were cut, how deep is it let me see." He pried her hand away and inspected the wound. Blaise saw him, looking down at her in actual concern and her chest began to tingle, emotions swam close to the surface.

The twins had taken this time to approach them, people ran away in terror and the Marines were called. The wound on her shoulder was not long but it was deep, the edge where it entered and where it left were totally different. The skin of the exit was like an explosion went off, the blade had actually entered her arm, it was a miracle it didn't hack it right off. There was so much blood.

"Blaise, hang on, I can wrap this." He reached for her pack but he forgot, she left it on his boat.

"No need, we can take care of her." The twins threw them apart and grasped Blaise roughly.

She screamed in pain as a massive hand covered her injury. "LET GO OF ME!" She bellowed.

Ace threw himself up, his eyes focused sharply on the two who held her and he thrust himself forward to attack, flames lit in his hands. One twin pointed a gun at him, prepared to shoot him, her eyes wildly searched for Ace, she was tired of this. Tired of them hunting her and hurting people around her, she was tired of running from theses bastard pirates. She wanted them to die, they all needed to die! There was an audible snap, heat radiated off her body and through the red haze in her eyes she started to yell.

"DIE DIE DIE!" She screamed.

A shot rang out, but no bullet would reach him. Ace watched her become completely engulfed in flames, the twins were swallowed in a wall of fire, the bullet exploding well before it neared him. The screaming he heard was no longer her, it was two men who were set ablaze in a heat so intense it started to burn all around it. He stopped running and approached slowly, his fire soaking in hers as he walked into it. This felt different, he could feel waves of anger and pain washing through him and he wondered why. Her flames did nothing to him, they were hot but not more so than his own. He found Blaise in the center of this raging blaze. She was on her knees, her body bent over and her hand holding her shoulder.

"Blaise." He knelt down at her side and put his hand on her back.

She was screaming still, only her voice had been completely drowned out by the flames and the dying screams of the twins. They were rolling on the ground burning alive. Ace could hear her voice in the crackling around him, in the heat of the fire she produced. He gathered her close into his arms and pressed her face to his shoulder. He didn't know what to say to her, didn't know how to comfort a young woman. Luffy used to cry, when he first met his little brother. The little snot nosed brat would cry and cry and a young Ace didn't know how to stop him, he stopped eventually. Blaise wasn't crying exactly but as the flames died down, he could almost hear the wailing of a child, a terribly sad one. She reached out and clutched at his arm, her whole body shaking.

"Ace, don't let go." She begged hoarsely, her body slumped in his hold and he knew she slept.

"It's alright now." He maneuvered her and lifted her as he stood. She was light in his arms so small, how had he not noticed this? Because she always seemed so solid, so strong.

"THE CAPTAIN WILL HAVE HER!" The burning twins screamed.

"HE WILL COME FOR HER! THE CAPTAIN OF BREAKING SUN WILL COME!"

"YOU WILL FALL BENEATH HIS SPELL BLAISE VESTA!"

Ace looked down at them, his eye lit up and a heavy weight dropped on the burning pirates. They felt their throats being crushed as the fire burned through them. Unable to speak or move now they watched in horror as the man with a powerful Haki crushed them.

"Shut up, whoever comes for her, it doesn't matter." He walked away towards the boat; his every step filled with power all the way. "I will crush them."

The marines arrived as the flames finally fell, only ash and the severely charred bodies of two pirates remained. Ace had no trouble holding her as he stepped onto his boat, her weight was nothing for him. They shot out of the pier and towards the sea, his log pose didn't need to set on this island, it already pointed to the main. However, Ace would need to stop somewhere for Blaise to rest, and they needed to talk a bit more. The young woman in his arms was becoming more important with each step they took and, in a way, he was unsure, he had his own course. But he couldn't stand someone who could fight like she did, joke like she did and yet cry as if the whole world was pressing down on her, fighting alone. His grandfather never gave up on him but her whole family had cast her out, she struggled to right a wrong he didn't understand and instead of being given a break these Gods she believed in made things harder for her. Destiny was something someone seized with their own hands, but Blaise willingly followed a broken sad path set down by those who pretended to know better.

Ace adjusted her sleeping form in his arms and thought deeply. Those twins, they said their captain was going to have her, who was this captain? Whatever this man wanted with Blaise it was not good. Whoever this other person was they mentioned in the alley, well, Blaise had much to explain to him.


	13. Chapter 12: Banishment and Prophecy

Chapter 12: Banishment and Prophecy

She was tired, so very tired. Her stomach growled again, the reminder that she was hungry not needed as she stared into the distance. She didn't know what to do anymore, the food she took from garbage was disgusting and made her vomit. She ate roots but her stomach still roiled and she was sick for days. The only thing she didn't have to fear was the cold, in this weather with no blanket for warmth many had died frozen. But the flames of her soul kept her warm all the time and she never had to fight to build a fire. But food was hard to come by and she had gone five days without anything now. How much longer, how many more days would she take before she finally died?

She hadn't bathed since she was thrown out, her clothing was the same as that day, torn and filthy. Only her seal, the one she was given at birth remained perfect. Her long red orange hair was matted and filthy and her nails were caked in dirt. Blaise didn't want the stream to get dirty by bathing in it, so she just didn't clean herself. What use was cleanliness? There was no one to impress and only herself to smell the rancid filth she had crawled through for food. It disgusted her but nothing mattered anymore, she was a vagrant, a useless bit of goods. Just like mother always said.

Weakly she stood up, her legs shaky and struggling to lift her. How long ago was it? A month? Two? She needed to figure out how to hunt, without even a bow it seemed pointless. The town refused to help her, no one wanted to even speak to the maiden who was cast out, thinking they would be cursed. She could not blame them; they were afraid of something so powerful and yet so distant. She had taken to living in the forest, there was a nice quiet stream where she laid her head to sleep, the water soothed her pained heart and lulled her. Blaise watched hunters sometimes to figure out how they did it, she managed to copy some of their ideas. She stumbled to the traps she had set and hoped for anything, something inside them to feed her body.

There was nothing.

Her heart beat ached in her chest and her throat constricted, so hungry. Blaise laid down at the base of one trap, it had been tripped but nothing had been caught in it. She was horrible at this. The weight of several days hunger was crushing her body like stone bricks being stacked on her. She couldn't move anymore. Sleep, just a few minutes, it would give her strength. She struggled to remain awake, she knew she was dying, the cold had never reached her before and the flames inside fought valiantly against them but even they could not keep the hand of death away. At least, she would not die from being eaten. She struggled to push herself up one last time before collapsing and giving in. The ache in her chest was there again, the pain of loneliness and loss. Tears stung her eyes even as she closed them, burning her lids and sliding down her dirty face.

"Father…." She sobbed quietly into the darkness swallowing her whole.

She floated for a while between life and death, unsure of where her feet should stand. The smell of roasted meat filled her nostrils, she violently lurched towards the delicious smell and was pulling herself out of a thick haze of weakness and vertigo. Her eyes sprang open and she savagely grasped the meat place in her face, her teeth tore into the stuff. Juicy fat dripped down her throat and when she swallowed, she let out a groan of pleasure, the food hitting her stomach with an almost audible sound. She tore the food apart and swallowed again and again until it was all gone and she was sucking the liquid from the bone. Another was pushed into her vision and she let out an almost feral sound as she took it quickly and devoured it. It wasn't until her belly was full and her hunger sated that she needed water, which was quickly handed to her in a flask. Finally, she looked up at her savior, whoever they were had brought her back from the edge of death itself.

He stood there watching her grimly, he was thin in the way that an old man was thin, though no less strong for it. He wore animal skins on his body, tightly fit and warm looking. His hair was pulled back in a tail and his face was trimmed neatly with a beard. He had a bow at his back, a sword on his hip and a walking stick in his free hand. A fire blazed a few feet from them, setting off a deep glow around them. She drank greedily and coughed when she swallowed too fast. The man finally sat down beside her slowly and gave a great harrumph in doing so.

"What is your name girl?" He asked.

"Blaise." She croaked out, the sound of her own voice surprised her, she had not spoken in so long.

"Names Victor, two things. One, your traps are inefficient and unsubtle. Two, it's a miracle you have not died long before this girl." He told her.

Blaise nodded, her eyes stinging again. "I…don't know how to hunt." She got out slowly, her vocal cords weak from underuse.

"That's very clear, I can teach you, if you are willing to learn. I got no stomach to watch a girl die in the forest like a hurt beast. Those damn townsfolk are fools for leaving you out to rot while their hoity toity priests eat fat meals all day."

"…afraid…" She struggled.

"Eh? Speak up girl." He grunted.

"They are afraid…of me. I…was cast…cast out." She swallowed more water. Maybe it would help.

"Hmph. Fools the lot. I know you were cast out, I heard all about a maiden living in the forest, took me a couple days to locate you. Should have known you were living by a water source myself. Well, can you stand? We have a bit of a trek to my place."

"I—I think so." She struggled to stand as he watched but after a moment, she was able, her body was still weak but the food had given her new strength to live.

He nodded satisfied that she was up and stood himself. "Come on then, we will be there before dark." He led the way and she followed more sedately. "Oh, the fire." He turned back.

She reached back and willed the flames to die out on their own, they were content to smolder out at her request and when she looked back the old man was impressed.

"Got yourself a little gift there?" He asked.

"A curse…or blessing depending." She answered him.

"Hm. Interesting." He turned and headed off, his thoughts on this new information.

X…X

His home was a small wooden affair built into the side of a rather small mountain. One she knew from where she used to look out over the wall of the temple, she had never noticed a house here. The man stopped outside the place and turned to her. There was a large fire pit out front and to the side was a smaller building built down a slope that led far down from the house. There was another tucked against the house and mountain that had a crudely built forge with herbs drying over a fire. What drew her in where the two fat rabbits also hanging there dripping into buckets slowly. This man lived here and thrived here. He could teach her how to hunt and make a weapon, she would not starve again.

"First thing, you stink like the pigs rolled in cow shit. There is a small hot spring over on that end, you will see the torches. Bathe your whole reeking body, I bought soap from the town and you better use it." He told her firmly.

"But—" She had no clothing….

"You have a problem with smelling nice?" He asked with an arch in his brow.

"No…I have no other clothes." She whispered.

"No problem, come back here when you are done and I will have clothing for you to wear, it might be a bit snug on your chest but we can let it out." He told her.

She nodded.

"Don't be worried about me seeing you, just come in the house when you are done, I'm entirely too old to be worrying about blushing virgins." He grouched and went to the forge to lay his tools down. "Get on girl." He ordered.

Blaise rushed to the hot spring that was probably connected to the one inside the temple. There was a loosely built door blocking it from the elements but it was easily noticeable. Only a few feet from where the house and forge were. Blaise removed her tattered clothing and slipped into the warm thing; the torch light only lit up a small portion of the place but she could see herself which was enough. The water felt so good on her skin that she found herself nearly drowning in it. Quickly she scrubbed her body clean with the soft soap, her hair became less matted and after a few rinses she felt like her self again. She didn't want to leave the bath but she knew Victor would be waiting for her. She took one of the large towels he had lying in a stack by the spring and wrapped it around herself. The run to the forge was short, he had built a small wooden platform from the door to his forge, so when she went there her feet never got dirty.

He was inside the building as she approached and called out to him.

"There on the seat, get in here girl, you want to freeze to death out there?" He called out annoyed.

She quickly rushed into the house and found a chair by the fire and a foot stood. There was a pair of pants that fit her waist loosely, she had dropped a lot of weight in the last month? Two? How long has it been? The days had blended together to much that she could not remember. The shirt however was tight over her chest, overly so and she was forced to push her breasts up nearly to the neck line to breathe. There was a pair of leather shoes there as well, a bit big on her but not overly so. All in all, it was the cleanest thing she owned. She stuffed the crest between her cleavage to keep it on her and sat down on the ground before the fire to brush her hair with the small comb he left. He entered the room and took a seat in the chair that was empty now.

"I will teach you how to hunt, make your own tools, to fight for your life and many other things. You will learn them all." He told her.

Blaise looked at him confused.

"Why?" She asked him, she had never met this man before, he owed her nothing.

"Because when someone has knowledge it's only right to share it." He stated firmly.

"Thank you." She whispered, this was a kindness she had never thought to get.

"Don't thank me yet, you've been in this forest for a month and a week and learned nothing. I will drill the knowledge into you one way or another. For now we are having rabbit stew and you will sleep. Tomorrow we start, you better learn quick girl, I won't be feeding you again. You eat what you catch, if that's nothing then you eat nothing." He glared.

Blaise nodded. She would learn everything he had to teach her and more, she never wanted to go hungry again.

One Month Later

"What do you mean he is asking for Blaise? Tell him she is gone, banished." The tall beauty known through the world angrily stated this with a harsh flick of her wrist.

"We told him she is not here, the man went on to say that he will wait for her return, for he has business with her." The young priest nearly wavered under her direct and angry gaze.

"Very well, I will speak to this man." She stood and made her way out of the room, her hair flickering in the light of the candles.

She had gotten rid of that traitorous nuisance three months ago, why was someone here asking for her now? The head shrine Maiden and mother to two well behaved and appropriate daughters was not pleased to be hearing of her biggest mistake being wanted. The man she found calmly drinking tea in the kitchens was not what she was expecting. He wore the clothing of a man from Alabasta and he had a strangeness about him. Almost, a touch of something powerful. Regardless she approached the man who looked up with steady eyes of rich golden brown.

"I assume you are the man looking for Blaise?" She asked standing above him.

"I am Jem, when will Blaise return?" He asked calmly.

"She will never return to this place; you are wasting your time and ours being here. I had her banished nearly three months ago, if she is not already dead, she is somewhere dying." Good riddance to such waste of time and space. She thought viciously.

Jem carefully placed the tea cup down and stood slowly, his eyes closed briefly and then opened again, this time the rich golden brown was replaced with almost opulent white and his manner had changed totally.

"Your only chance to redeem your shrine for losing the artifacts of the Goddess is for Blaise Vesta, to seek each one out and return them here. If she fails this Shrine shall fall to disfavor and ruin." He spoke prophetically. After a moment he returned to normal.

She was horrified, she had never thought that a prophet would arrive in her home. Least of all she did not expect the Gods to choose Blaise of all people to return the artifacts.

"How…when was she chosen? Why was I not informed?"

"You have allowed your shallow judgement and personal dislikes to cloud your decisions and poison the validity of this shrine, you may be beautiful but you are empty." Jem informed her. "The Gods have given Blaise the chance to redeem her mistake, this shrine will fall if she does not return the artifacts. I will speak to her; I hope in the time it takes, you will learn what true humility is."

The man left with that cryptic statement and walked out of the room. The Head Maiden stood in shock, all this time, the child she had despised was their salvation? How could this happen?

"Mother, you are not seriously considering this! That man is not in charge of this shrine father is!" Akane rushed into the room.

The stunned look on her mother's face was distressing, surely, they would now allow that failure Blaise back into the shrine after all she has done?!

"Are you a nitwit Akane?" Hanabe appeared behind her. "That man was clearly a prophet, a speaker of the Goddess!" Hanabe was thrilled. "This is a great opportunity! Mother we must meet with Blaise and give her our support!"

"Nonsense! We must ignore this! There is no way a failure like her will possibly get the artifacts back! We must make things better here, already we are suffering for her mistakes! Mother! Do not let that reject back into our home!"

"AKANE!" A man yelled angrily behind them all. Hanabe gasped and scuttled out of the room, she was never one to anger father.

"Father…" Akane turned to him her head down and her eyes burning with tears of rage.

"How dare you speak so disrespectfully of your sister; her mistake was not yours and she has more than paid for it through this senseless banishment."

Akane clenched her fists. "She is no sister of mine."

"Excuse me?" He frowned at his eldest child.

"She is no sister of mine! I heard you and mother talking! Years ago! Blaise is not my sister any more than she is your daughter!" Akane yelled angrily looking up at him. "I will never accept her as part of this family or this shrine!"

Her father drew himself up right and glared at Akane until she was certain she was going to be smacked. But not once did he raise his hand to her, he did however look upon her with severe disappointment.

"Get out of my sight Akane, go to your room and do no leave it until I have said so."

"I-"

"NOW!" He bellowed.

Akane sobbed and rushed out of the room. His wife stood still stunned, unable to speak.

"You have hated that child since the day she came to us, my sister left us her legacy and you have done nothing but show that child cruelty and hatred. Pray that the Goddess is forgiving, that Blaise is forgiving." He turned to leave, pausing at the door. "For I am not."


	14. Chapter 13: The way things are

Chapter 13: The way things are

Ace managed to get them to another smaller town on the other side of the Island, a town that had a tiny dock and no pirates because it was crawling with marines. He knew it was a huge risk to dock here but Blaise was still asleep, and he could not travel the whole ocean with her in his arms like this. So, he put to port and paid a young man to keep the boat hidden, luckily it was growing dark and the Marines were piling into the inns available. Ace found a cozy little bed and breakfast that was mostly ignored because the keeper an older woman with grey hair and kindly yet strong look in her eye put out a sign that said no beer.

"Oh, poor dear, she must be plum tuckered." The woman signed them in and took his berries before leading them to the room. "You are a good husband carrying your wife so she could rest. Is she with child? I remember being so tired the first few months before I got my energy kick at the end." She talked all the way.

Ace knew Blaise would not like being considered his wife or pregnant with his child as well, but it was easier than to tell the woman they were just traveling together and barely friends. Though, he kind of hoped she thought he was a friend by now. He had only met her a week ago or two? She was already clawing her way beneath his skin and getting to him. Inside the room the old woman clucked over Blaise and commented on the smell of fire and the dirty clothing.

"There was trouble at the other town, some pirates set fires." He informed the woman. "That's why we came here. I didn't want her hurt while we were there."

"What a good man you are, the bathroom is off to the side, you should wake her up and let her bathe, I will fetch a robe for her to rest in. You will be hungry too; expectant mothers are always hungry."

"I don't want to impose Miss." Ace smiled gently laying Blaise on the bed and shaking her a bit to wake her.

"Not at all, I will be right back." She was out of the room like a whirlwind.

"Mn, what happened? Where are we?" Blaise was up quickly her head spun for a second and her two-toned eyes landed on him.

"Don't worry, we are in a smaller town on the island, I got out of there quickly."

"My swords, my pack!" She looked around wildly to find them sitting on the floor by the bed where Ace had finally just dropped them.

"I made sure everything came with us, it was no easy task mind you, though these swords are magnificent. I didn't have to collect them, they just followed me." He was surprised that but, in the situation, there were other things to worry about.

"Yeah, I had to fish those gems out of the sea myself, Vincent said the stones of the sea would always follow me if I got them myself." She rubbed her head and looked at him confused. "How? What happened? I remember them grabbing me and you being shoved away but everything went red after that, I couldn't…think."

Ace wondered about that. "First off what kind of gems follow you around? I have never heard of these. Second, you completely lost control and sent flames all over the place, you cooked those twins into a crisp." He didn't mention that he had also cut off their screaming with the pressure of his Haki.

"They are called living stone, the two large green ones there, they are the ones that followed you or rather me. They were white when I pulled them from the ocean floor, not an easy task since I am not a fish." She sighed. "I did? Was anyone hurt? Any of the town destroyed?"

Ace stared at her for a few minutes, her heart sank in her chest, dread taking over her tired body. She had hurt innocent people. How could she lose her control like that? Blaise hated hurting people she should be protecting; how could she do this to them? Her hand came up shaking and she covered her eyes her heart breaking in her chest.

"Why are you upset? You didn't hurt anyone Blaise." He finally told her.

She looked up at him sharply her heart break fading away to anger. "Why didn't you just say that you butt head!" She shoved his chest which he kept perpetually nude.

"Did you just call me a butt head?" He laughed letting her silly weak push send him back onto his bottom.

"You are one!" She shouted less angry and more annoyed yet giddy.

"I cannot believe you called me that, no one talks to me like that." He shook his head.

"Not to your face." She grouched sliding her legs off the bed, her lips curved into a smile despite herself.

Ace started to really laugh then, his shoulders shook, and he pointed at her. The old lady returned with the robe she promised and an old man carrying a tray with two covered bowls on it.

"I see you are in a good mood. Oh, you poor dear, I will help you undress, you need to bathe that smell right off." She grasped Blaise's hand and the young woman looked at Ace suddenly terrified.

"Ace?!" She reached out but her mind screamed at her suddenly and she yanked it back. Why was she calling for Ace as if this old woman was dangerous?

"Got bathe, I will take my turn after you, dear wife." He stressed the wife part and she suddenly realized why they were allowed in a room together despite all else.

Ace watched the realization dawn on her face, and she turned several shades of white then red before the bathroom door was shut behind them. He knew he would be paying for this little lie later. Ace was looking forward to it. The old woman threw something out the door at him that he caught, it was the small bag she kept the artifacts in, it seemed Blaise at least trusted him somewhat. He stuffed the bag into his pocket before he stood up to take the tray from the old man and thank him for his hospitality.

"My wife's got a romantic bone in her, loves young couples. Don't you mind her too much, she talks a lot, but she will leave you two be as soon as she is satisfied the young lady is well cared for. You might want to give your lady love a kiss. The missus loves that, she'll rush off faster." He laughed leaving the room.

"I will do that, thank you." Ace grinned, oh how angry would Blaise be if he kissed her?

He investigated the bowls and found dinner would be warm and delicious smelling fish soup. He could hear Blaise protesting inside the bathroom and chuckled to himself. He picked up one of the swords and looked over it, he had been admiring them for a while now and with some time to kill he wanted to get a look at them. Dragon's teeth? Like one of those sea dragon things? Or an actual flying in the sky breathing fire dragon? A dragon would make sense, its teeth could handle the flames it belts out on a regular basis. The real question was how did she get a hold of dragon teeth, did she fight one? She seemed to like to do things on her own.

He thought the stones were just fancy gems and that this whole sword was something she was given but she said she had it made. A living stone? Why had he never seen one before? Or heard of it? Though, there were many wonders in this world he had not seen yet.

The bathroom door opened to reveal a red faced and clean Blaise with a grinning old woman behind her. She walked into the room in a single white robe tied tightly around her waist. He saw a great deal of her legs, which were well muscled and quite pale. Her hair lay around her like a blanket of flames, the orange had darkened to nearly match the red it faded into naturally. He put the sword back and stood looking at her, the old woman nodding sagely behind the young woman, apparently his reaction was appropriate. His jaw fell slack as he looked her up and down, her face was red from something else now and she wrapped her arms around her waist, biting her lip shyly looking away from him.

"Your man worked hard to carry you all the way here, you be sure to thank him now." The hold woman had told her in the bath and Blaise had sputtered as she was scrubbed clean despite her attempts at scrubbing herself.

Now she was unsure of what to say to the man who looked her up and down and seemed to have no issue with what he saw. Growing up she never got compliments, no other boys liked to play with her choosing to chase after Akane and Hanabe. They were the classic beauties who were more like mother than Blaise was. But Ace looked at her the way the boys started to look at Akane when they were teenagers. As if he liked what he saw. She needed to chastise him, he let this nice woman think Blaise was his wife and pregnant! The audacity! She approached him then, the scathing lecture on her tongue.

Ace grasped her wrist in one hand and her hip in the other, before she could think or even speak his mouth was on hers. Her mind lit like fire, the small voice that screamed for her to push him away was drowned out by a much more powerful voice that washed over her and told her all was right. Her hands came up slowly, her mouth slanting beneath his. Fingers slid into his hair, her body moving on its own pressed to the length of him. He seemed surprised at first but then his passion took over and he was kissing her harder, he let go of her wrist to thrust his hand into her hair, spreading over the side of her head as if he would meld his hand there.

She was on fire; he was on fire. Somewhere they registered that the old woman had left without a sound, but they were far too into each other. Blaise wanted more, more of this heady feeling, more of this man against her. His head was light, and this felt amazing. He lowered her to the bed, and she went willingly enough, pulling back he looked down at her and found she was the most beautiful woman he had seen, that this woman was…. everything he could ever want in a woman. She was intelligent, funny, brave and independent. He could see her fighting to the end for what was right and what was just. Blaise was a woman who had more heart and strength than that of any he had ever seen.

Blaise longed for this moment to never end, desperately she wanted everything to stay this way, here in this room as it was. But guilt suddenly ripped through her stomach and up to her throat and the feelings Ace had ignited in her were extinguished. She pushed him away from her and sat up, her heart aching.

"We cannot." She said softly.

He saw the moment she remembered who she was, where they were and what he was. He sat back and shook his head, his mind whirled and he couldn't believe what a fool he had been. She was an innocent young woman, and she hated pirates.

"I'm sorry Blaise, I…I'll sleep in the hall." He stood and started forward.

She grasped his hand and yanked him back, Ace looked at her confused.

"Ace…I…have to finish my mission. I have to do what I need to do…" _But I don't want to, please tell me I don't have to._ She begged inside her mind, hating herself for feeling this way, torn between the passion he gave her and the shrine she was bound to.

"I understand Blaise." And the damned truth of it was, he really did.

In that moment he started to kiss her everything he had ever wanted was there, she was the only thing he could focus on and he even forgot about his promise to his captain, his father. He knew she probably felt torn like he did, that what they had done was wrong and couldn't happen again. He wanted her, he wanted to spend time with her and know all of her secrets. He wanted to see her put on that make up she kept hidden in her bag, and to hear her read her books aloud to him while he sat beside her, laid his head in her lap. She was a need he was not allowed to have; she was something he could never have. So, Ace understood why she pushed him away, because she felt the same way. Blaise had responded like a woman who also craved more than she allowed herself.

Blaise pulled him down next to her and he willingly sat beside her, those strong slender arms wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder for a long moment. He wasn't going to make her choose between them, he wasn't telling her she needed to be with him. He knew she had to do this, and it suddenly there was a weight around her neck she couldn't get rid of. In this time, this little time she had with him she wanted to take everything he had to offer, memories to fill her dreams when she returned to her home. Never to see Ace again. It terrified her.

"Who is the man they mentioned? They said one other, who?" Ace asked into the quiet, he needed to know. He wanted to know.

"He is the man who tricked me, the man who told me great adventures and wonderful stories. He made me feel so happy and…" She sighed deeply. "He lied to me about everything, his adventures were pillages, his stories were platitudes one told a child." She slid her arms off him and sat back.

When he looked into her eyes, he saw a depth of despair that he had been seeing in every action she took.

"He is the reason you were kicked out of your home?" He asked.

"Yes, he told me that he wanted to see them, that he had heard so much about them. He promised he would never do anything to hurt me or get me into trouble. And after I showed him where they were, he broke into the shrine at night and tried to steal them." She clasped her hands in her lap, slowly squeezing them until her knuckles turned red and the flesh of her palms were white.

Ace reached out and eased her hands open.

"You were not at fault; his villainy was there long before he met you."

With a heavy heart, she told him. "He told me he loved me, and fool that I was, I believed him."


	15. Chapter 14: Honor despite Pain

Chapter 14: Honor despite pain

And there it was, the reason such a dutiful young woman dedicated to her family and her home was so easy to trick. Because a man of the world found the one member of that rough and untrusting family, singled her out and made her believe in the one thing she needed the most. That someone loved her.

He was pacing now, agitated and needing to hit something, anything. Blaise watched him from the bed and raised a single perfect brow.

"Really Ace, you don't need to be angry on my behalf. I have had a year and a half to come to terms with my bad choices. I have moved on from all of this." She had spent many nights crying over the lie she believed, too many hungry because of it. She was past the hurt...straight into hatred.

"Blaise, how can you be so calm about it?! Because of that liar you were kicked out of your home!" Ace turned to her concerned.

Maybe she still loved him? Maybe she couldn't let go of this man, her first? Was that really why she pushed him away? Because she still desired another? His mind was in a rage over it, how dare that rat stink pirate abuse the tender heart of a young lady!

"I know, but there were many things that lead to my banishment, his actions were simply the means to an end for my family." Blaise was sure that Akane and her mother had been looking for a reason to get rid of her for a long time. It was simply her father, that Blaise was ever grateful to, who kept her there.

"Your family should not have been looking for a reason!" Ace was angry for that as well, his emotions were going wild and he didn't know how to handle all of this, he wanted to hold her and kill someone at the same time. He probably could pull that off honestly.

"Father did try to stop it, he really did." Blaise recalled the event.

He did, he stood protectively over her and raged at his wife, the woman he loved more than the air itself. But despite his anger, despite Blaise's own tears and sorrow mother was backed by the whole of the shrine. Everyone wanted her gone, all the priests and priestesses training there and when all was said and done father could did not stand a chance. The head of the shrine had to choose the whole, not the one. So, Blaise was shoved out the doors but not before she heard her fathers' words.

_"You have all pushed me to this, banishing my own child. Know this, it will be the last concession I give any of you, including you wife."_ He had given Blaise one final look, his heart breaking in his eyes before he turned away and left.

Blaise shook the memory and looked at Ace now, angry and muttering to himself about beating someone up. It made everything worth it to know he would have stood beside her and fought to the bitter end to retain her place in her own home. Ace would have never buckled to pressure or given in to her mother. Blaise's stomach chose that moment to remind them that she had not eaten in a while. Ace stopped his tirade and smiled at her.

"We should eat." He sat down beside her on the floor and grabbed a bowl of the delicious food.

"Oh, the noodles expanded. Oh well." She blew on the noodles soaked in stock and devoured them ravenously.

Ace laughed while he ate his food commenting on hungry pregnant wives, this earned him a foot to his back for the jest.

"Do you hold no grudge against your family? Your mother, she should have protected you from men like him." Ace set the bowl aside. he really wanted to ask: do you still love him?

Blaise put her own away from her and folded her hands in her lap.

"I bear them no ill will… kind of." She twisted her fingers around each other. "I would be lying if I said that, I am still very angry, I have devoted so much of my life to my shrine and family. Yet only my father defended me, even the people not my own family, who I grew up with, treated me like a criminal." She shook her head. "But I am willing to forgive, it is the way of things."

Ace frowned for a moment; he didn't like it. He didn't want Blaise to go back there, to close herself up and never live outside again, forced to be around people who treated her so bad. He didn't want her to remember the man who hurt her. Blaise yawned mightily and laid back.

"I'm going to sleep; we can share the bed." She snuggled into a fluffy pillow.

Ace would not, she was still very much an innocent young woman. To offer the share the bed after that passionate kiss proved she had no idea of the intimacies of a man and woman. At least he was sure that that bastard pirate never touched her. Ace waited until she was asleep to focus on his thoughts, his hands lit with small fire and he tossed it back and forth like she did when he first met her. Maybe he could show her the world was better with positive experiences, maybe if he proved he was not a liar and not like that man, her first love, then she would want to stay out here…with him. The more he thought about it the more he could picture a life with Blaise, she could join his crew, White Beard would love Blaise and her toughness. They would adventure together; it wouldn't be stories but reality. She would be beautiful standing at the bow and looking over the ocean searching for their next stop, her bright hair glowing in the sun and the laughter in her eyes. And she would be with him, she would be free to choose her own path and her own love.

Ace wanted that more than anything. He wanted to give her a reason to live her life for herself and not for some god that may or may not exist. Even if she didn't want to be with him in the end, he still wanted her to be free of the confines of her small world. Ace made up his mind then, he would show her. First, he needed to think of a way to do that. The old woman seemed into making couples closer, he would talk to her first. He stood, letting the flames die before heading to the door. He looked back at the door to check on Blaise, she was deeply asleep. Vaguely he remembered that the artifacts were in his pocket, he should give them to her now but he would do so in the morning. They were just as safe with him as they were with her. He left the room quickly and went looking for the couple that ran the inn.

"Already done?" The old woman cackled behind her little desk and Ace grinned.

"She is very tired; the journey has not been easy on her." _In more ways than one_. He thought to himself. "I wanted to ask you if there are any good places to visit for couples."

After about an hour of suggestions he was ready for bed, she was an exhausting old woman but she had a good heart. He returned to the room but something felt wrong, very wrong. He opened the door to find the lights out but the light from the hall revealed that the room was a mess, Blaise's pack had been ripped apart and thrown all over and the girl in question was missing from the bed. There was a struggle from the bed to the window, the lamp had been knocked down and there were burn marks all over the wall and window frame. He rushed to the open portal but he saw nothing outside to give him any ideas of where she was.

"Blaise! BLAISE!" He roared, anger and fear tore through him.

"What is going on!?" The old couple appeared quickly, the woman gasping. "Where is your wife! It looks like a battle happened here.

"Someone stole my Blaise! I will kill them!" He leapt out the window and rushed down the small alley.

"We will gather your things! You save your lady!" The old man called out.

Ace was down the alley and, in the street, he didn't at first register them as they were flipped the wrong way but he realized after a moment that her swords were on the ground slowly skittering across the cobble. Living stones that followed their wielder. He picked them up and held them up in the direction they had been going.

"This way? Lead me to her, I will save her." He stuffed them into his belt and was off. His feet beating on the pavement, his breathing even.

There was only one group he knew would take her, they had tried to find the artifacts but he had them, so they took her instead. He would find her and burn the whole lot of them. The dark of the night shielded him from the eyes of drunken Marines, and the sweet mead was kind enough to leave the streets empty with their sirens call to all men tired from a long day. It was not enough to drag him from his task however, he had a mission, to rescue his woman.


	16. Chapter 15: Put to the Test

Chapter 15: Put to the Test

Blaise did her best to fight the bonds that held her but something was strange about them, her flames burned but the fire could not rend the rope that bound her to the very ornate chair. Her wrists were strapped to each arm and each ankle to a leg. They also wrapped it beneath her breasts and held her fast to the back of the chair. The cushion was at least soft. For now. She struggled some more before giving up, now she looked around the little room they had locked her inside of. It was a cabin, someone important slept here based on the very pretty desk before her, and the very expensive looking bedding on the bed to her left. She was on a ship, but it was not moving right now, she could tell that much as she had not heard the call to set sail nor had she seen the coast moving away.

They had climbed into her room and bound her before she could fight them back, that bastard Koku had her trussed up like a damn dinner goose, gag and all. The two with him tore her bag open and dumped the contents all over but never found her precious artifacts. She remembered that Ace had them and she knew he would never let them have it. It occurred to her that she trusted him, that of all the pirates she had met he was a singular anomaly, she wanted to trust him and she did. More than anything she wanted to be with him right now. She didn't know where he was but he was obviously not in the room when they showed up, he would have never let them near her otherwise. She struggled all the way out the window setting off flames as they dragged her away kicking and screaming as loud as she could. Now she was sitting in the captain's cabin in nothing but a robe, waiting…for something.

Where was Ace? Had he seen her missing and started looking for her? Was he going to look for her at all? He had made no question of his own mission and she had certainly not endeared him to her after rebuffing his passionate advances. Maybe she should have just let him take her, she had wanted it at the time. She hoped he was unhurt. Blaise wondered which idiot's ship she was on, not the actual captains because he kept his cabin quite bare, he had two other ships, one of those.

The door opened behind her.

"Hello little flower."

Her eyes grew wide, her whole body froze solid. A waterfall broke inside her ears. All she could think was: NOT HIM! ACE COME QUICKLY!

x.X

Ace stopped at the edge of the town and looked back unsure, he removed a sword from his belt and looked down at the stone. It was tugging in his hand so he knew it was going towards her, this was really something amazing, he would have to remember to have her tell him where to find these stones, they were brilliant. He left the city limits and rushed down the road that lead to some place he did not know of, Blaise was a prisoner and he had no time to hesitate.

They had taken her in the middle of a town filled with Marines, not one of them thought of the danger a woman like Blaise could cause them. Which meant that somehow they had managed to surprise her and probably subdue her. He had wondered when they would start using her own powers against her, there were ways even if she was not a devil fruit bearer. Ace climbed the short hill and at the top he saw it, there sitting against the island a single pirate ship, waving its jolly roger without a care. This was a call to battle, a sign to him. They were waiting for him, he would not disappoint.

"Time to show you all, just who I am." He tipped his hat down and grinned.

xXx

He stood before her, his smile the same, his face the same. Everything about this man was the same right down to his radiating confidence and lack of compassion for anyone else. He sat on the desk facing her, his hands resting on the sides and his whole demeanor relaxed. He was looking down at her as if he knew her and she wondered how much he really knew. He once knew everything about Blaise, all the innocent dreams and secret desires. Did he know that the little girl who once cried in the garden could kill a man without hesitation? Did he know that the young woman who hung on his every word and nearly worshipped him was now revolted by the mere sight of him?

"You look different Blaise, not like the sweet thing I met before." He looked her up and down. "I like the robe; too bad they didn't open it up a bit more. You never did let me get too far with you, maybe we can start up where we stopped last." He leaned forward and reach out to touch her cheek.

She yanked her head away from him and glared with all the rage she could show him. If she could speak, she would burn him with the heat of her words.

"Oh? You look like you hate me? Do you hate me my pretty thing? There was a time you loved my touch, you used to run to me right after your prayers and cling so prettily to my side." He leaned back and laughed cruelly. "You were so damn easy it was almost pathetic."

Blaise wanted to hit him in his pretty face, she wanted to break his perfect nose and burn his skin so bad no woman would ever give him the time of day. Why had she ever loved this man? What had possessed her to drown out his faults? She could see the cruelty in his eyes, and now more than ever she could see what a terrible man he was. It struck her suddenly that Ace was a more handsome man, that James was handsome with his golden eyes and dark curly hair, but Ace was a man to desire. James never caused Blaise to buckle from passion or even make her mind fuzzy and warm, but just a single touch from Ace and she was soft and willing. She wanted to go back to him now, she wanted to be far away from this man who only deserved the bottom of the sea. Flames tried to rise off her skin but the ropes still would not burn and the sight caused him to laugh more.

"Fireproof ropes, it was not easy to get a hold of those you know. Vega Punk keeps his lab guarded with terrible creatures, but a little gold and some patience can lead to a lot of things. Turns out the Marines send shipments out of his creations a lot, and let me tell you, it's not hard to write cargo off as missing."

Blaise was disgusted, more proof that the Marines were just as bad as the pirates in some places.

"Now, how about we play nice, I don't want to hurt you Blaise and I know you still want me. We can be together again if you want, just tell me where the artifacts are. We don't even have to give them to the captain, it can be me and you. We can rule the world." He leaned over again to remove the gag. "What do you say my sweet maiden?

She twirled her tongue around her mouth to wet it again and worked her jaw a moment to get the feel back in her muscles. He waited with a smile, as if the whole world was his. She looked right at him and spat in his face. He jerked back in surprise.

"You will never have the artifacts and I will never be your hussy. You better start cowering in fear James, because I am traveling with someone who is really frustrated right now. And he is more than ready to tear your fucking head off." Blaise grinned darkly. "I hope you brought your captains special guards, not that anything will stop Portgas D. Ace, second division commander of the White Beard Pirates."

"You bitch!" James wiped the spit from his face, eyes molten gold, and struck her across the face.

Her head snapped one way but she did not cry out, only looked back at him with that grin still on her face, her eyes had become alight with exhilaration, she did not love this man, and she never did.

"Hit me all you want, I will not cower, I am not the same child you tricked! I would tear your heart out myself if you didn't have me bound like the coward you are."

James glared at her and then smirked. "We will see, I have a way to make you cower, if a beating won't do then I will show you other ways a man breaks a woman."

Blaise was not afraid of him. "You are not man enough to break me." She scoffed.

Her heart was hammering inside her chest, she couldn't fight in this position but she would damn well die trying. James seemed to dislike this new side of her, seemed to be quite in a rage over it. Good, idiots made mistakes in a rage.

"If that's what you think." He walked to the door and opened it up. "Then let us see if there is a man among my crew that is."

xXx

Ace was getting closer, the swords seemed to want to help, or they were just stronger the closer they got to Blaise because they were nearly dragging him now. Climbed over a rather annoying cropping of rocks and was able to see the ship, it was not far from him now. He could hear the laughter of the men on board, their cheering and excitement confused him. They were too confident that they had won the day, shouldn't they be preparing for a fight?

Ace ran closer and heard no call for battle despite that there should be someone listening and watching for anyone even the Marines to approach.

"LET GO OF ME!" Blaise screamed over the railings and Ace's heart nearly stopped hearing that angry scream.

He ran faster, flames licked up his arms and his chest, an inferno of rage.

x.x

Blaise kicked and twisted away from the pirates as they grabbed at her. Someone yanked on the robe and her hair at the same time, her head snapped back and her precarious robe slid down to reveal her pale flesh to them all. They cheered the exposure and more hands appeared to grab at her.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed ripping her hair away with all of her strength and kicking at the men in front of her, her scalp screamed in agony.

They were encouraged and more bodies filled in her escape route until there was no way out. She fought the hands pushing her down, grabbing her legs.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU FILTHY SCUM!" She bellowed, a hand came to her mouth and she dug her teeth in the skin until she could hear the crunching of bones.

Someone roared in pain and a fist connected to her jaw knocking her head onto the wooden deck and disorienting her. They yanked her robe open and she tried to fight but her limbs felt weak, flames tried to ignite to protect her but the men just doused her with water. Laughter drowned out her attempted screams of rage.

"No, no stop it!" She cried hoarsely, her throat aching as the hands descended en masse.

She didn't want them to touch her! They were not allowed to touch her, no one was allowed to touch this body. She didn't want this! Tears of frustration and terror stung her eyes nearly blinding her. She couldn't fight them like this, her hands twisted furiously but she couldn't break free.

Her throat constricted before she arched her back and let out a scream from her abdomen to her throat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACEE!"

There was a moment of silence, and in that quiet of surprise a loud explosion lit up the side of the ship, rocking it and sending men running to put out the flames. Those men were thrown back by a volley of flaming balls that set them ablaze. The men around her began to scatter and she managed to get onto her knees, her wrists were numb but she was sure she was bleeding from the ropes. Her hair fell around her covering what it could of her nude body. Her tired eyes looked to the fire to watch Ace walking through them, his eyes were enraged and his fire was raging high.

He looked over to Blaise, she was bowed over, her hair could only hide so much, he could see the scratches on her pale skin and her arms twisted behind her painfully bound. His eyes met hers and the relief he saw there told him she was alright, though a little beat up. It still sent him over the edge, seeing her at their mercy. He approached her, kneeling down before her, she sat up and it seemed her hair was at least attempting to protect her from view. It flowed down into her lap neatly covering all the important parts.

"Are you alright?" He leaned in and cut the ropes wrapped around her wrists.

"Yes, I can't feel my hands." She smiled at him, but he could tell she was forcing it. She had suffered much by their hands, he would kill them all.

"Blaise, give me a second to burn this ship to the ground and I will take you back to the inn." He handed her his dagger and pulled her swords from his belt. "I'm going to use these." He told her.

Blaise watched him walk towards the crowding pirates with blades at the ready.

"What the hell is going on!?" James ran out from his cabin and saw the flames eating his ship, the man stalking his men like a murderous villain. "Who the hell are you?"

Ace turned to this man now, Blaise would have rather the coward stayed below deck and burned alive. She didn't want Ace to fight him because she did not want him to know that this was the man she had once thought she loved.

"Your executioner." Ace told him grimly.

James looked over to Blaise who sat alone amid flaming hair, looking like the Goddess she was. She was looking at this newcomer as if he was a hero. And he knew instantly that she had forgotten how much she belonged to him alone. He would remind her now; he would make sure she remembered everything about him and know where her place was. He removed his sword and approached this man now; he would die in her eyes and learn there was no where for her to turn.

"Ace!" Blaise screamed as James rushed him swinging his sword with a roar.

There was no contest, Ace barely moved and the shining blades she loved defended him without effort. Ace turned to this man now and sent his own fire through the sword.

"So you are Portgas D. Ace? She lets you use her blades, does she? Don't think you have her heart boy; I am the man she loved first and I have not given her leave to search for another." James growled.

"It seems Blaise is right about Fate, her Goddess has seen fit to send you to me, so I can kill you myself."

Ace drew the swords back and attacked with skill that Blaise had no idea he had. James was not faring well under the onslaught of Ace's dual wielding, Blaise was shocked, his movements were like her own; rough and not nearly as graceful but they were the same steps. He had watched her fight against Koku and remembered which way to swing and step. She was amazed, Ace swung her swords as if they were part of his own body, the flames flared along the dragon's teeth ready to be caste upon his enemy. Fire flared up at james angrily and nearly burned his face. He leapt back in fear before signaling his men to attack. Blaise was behind Ace in moments, her bare feet slammed down on the wood lighting it on fire and sending the men back.

"Fighting in the nude?" Ace grinned. "Thought you were too sweet for that."

"Whoever told you I was sweet?" Blaise tossed back at him, her smile matching his own.

"True, I thought I was rescuing you, I guess I was just joining you in battle." He handed a sword back to her and she took it, the familiar flames of his slid up her arm before joining her own fire.

"You did both Ace, thank you for that. I really needed the help."

"Any time Ma'am."

"This is quite adorable but that is enough chit chat! I will kill you and make her remember who she belongs to!" James screamed in rage, his handsome face mottled red in his anger.

Ace looked over his shoulder to Blaise who looked back at him and without word they switched positions. Ace needed no words between them to know, this was not his battle, he was not the one who needed to fight this demon. Blaise faced James, flames swam around the two bodies in the center and after a moment they sprang apart running towards opposite enemies. James was not prepared for Blaise to attack him and faltered, his blade was brought up weakly and the clash shook his fingers numb, the sword dropping to the ground.

She dropped down and kicked his feet from beneath him, he let out a cry and landed on his back hard. She stood over him then, sword at his throat, her eyes were shining embers of sapphire and jade.

"You don't own me. You are a liar, a thief and a fool with no claim to hearth or home. Your poison does not work on fire." She pulled her blade away and turned from him. "Never come near me again, for you are nothing to me and only death awaits you."

Ace finished fighting, the last of the crew was flying over the rails when he turned to Blaise and smiled. Her hair ringed around her like a suit of flaming armour and each step revealed a bit of her flesh but only just a moment before the next motion. He was glad only he was left on deck. He started forward when he saw James sit up and then launch himself forward, rage twisted his features into that of his true self and he attacked Blaise from behind.

"Blaise!" Ace rushed forward.

She turned quickly, her sword flinging backwards and flames billowing out. They met flesh, and she nearly fell from the unexpected impact. He had been too close to stop his own movement, going down in a screaming roll as he held his face. Ace reached her side and pulled her back behind him.

"You bitch! I'll kill you! I'll KILL YOU!" He screamed, rising as the flames ate away at his face, he ran to the rail to leap off the side into the water.

Blaise grasped Ace's upper arm and rested her head against him. He did not move from his position even as the ship began to slip into the water.

"If it gets any lower you will have to carry me out of the ocean." He reminded her.

"Pfft!" She tried to hold it in. "Idiot." She began to chuckle and then laugh.

Ace turned to her now and looked down at her smiling face, she did not look particularly happy and he felt that her bubbliness was due to her near miss. Truth was, she looked uncertain.

"He can't hurt you anymore, even if the fire didn't kill him, he is probably dead from that lunge into the water. No sea beast will ignore the feast he offers." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She sobered up and rested her head on his chest.

"Ace, can we head back now?" She asked against his warmth, the flames had started to die down.

"Of course." He nodded and stepped away a bit.

"Um…I don't have any clothes…" She whispered finally.

He began to laugh this time. "I promise not to look." He led her away from the flames and off the sinking ship. The men were struggling to swim away from the burning inferno.

"No seriously, Ace they tore my clothes apart looking for the artifacts. I have literally no clothes now." She sighed defeated.

"I will go out in the morning and buy you some new clothes." He told her chuckling.

"How, I saw there are Marines everywhere on the way out, small wonder that the drunkards didn't see me, though to be fair Koku is really quick on his feet." She tried to cover her breasts with her hair, the breeze on her backside was humiliating.

"Where is he by the way? I thought I would have to fight him too."

"He left as soon as he delivered me to the ship, something about orders to eliminate someone." She sighed.

"I am sure we can manage somehow; I can always send that nice couple that runs the inn, they would love that." He grinned.

She groaned loudly and punched his upper arm weakly. At the inn the couple were waiting, they had a hard time getting back with drunken marines peering over rails and leering at them. Ace had to carry her on his back so that she could over hers with her hair, the feel of her drove him insane and he was sure he lost an inch off his teeth from grinding them so hard together. Blaise was blushing so hard she felt faint, his back was covered in muscle and despite how hard they were he felt so comfortable. The heat between them was from more than just two bodies in contact. Another bath was in order and this time Blaise was out like a light right after. Ace slept on the ground, his back pressed against the bed and his head tipped to his chest.

The innkeeper looked in on the sweet couple and smiled, at some point Ace rolled his head onto the bed, ending on half sprawled on the side. But it was not his action that pleased the old woman, it was that Blaise had threaded her fingers into his hair in her sleep not willing to part from him. To her all was well.


	17. Chapter 16: What she wants

Chapter 16: What she wants

"Why did we need to buy a boat?" he asked again as he lounged against the stern and covered his face with his hat.

"Because you and I cannot power that glider of yours all the time and I am tired of hugging your legs." She finished putting the food she bought inside the hull and frowned at his relaxed position. "Comfy?" She asked him.

"Very." He chuckled.

Blaise rolled her eyes; he had been very lazy all morning. The inn keeper, dear woman volunteered to get Blaise more clothes and eagerly set out to shop. She returned with several boxes filled with clothing and such. Blaise was only glad her boots were not damaged because she was very attached to them. Ace in the meantime had started acting like some kind of contented husband lounging around and telling her to relax. He even cajoled her into trying the new clothes on just so he could see if they were "battle appropriate" which did not sound convincing to Blaise in the least. However, she did as he wanted and for some stupid reason, she actually enjoyed the attention. His gaze seemed lazy at first glance but she knew he was watching her very closely. She blushed and tried to think of other things, but they always came back to one: Ace.

"You should wear your makeup with your new clothes, you won't get the chance to wear them again when you cloister up." He told her.

"It's not like I will be in prison…and I'm sure I can wear them sometimes." She did reach for the little box however, knowing she would never be allowed to at home.

The idiots had broken the clasp that held it closed but Ace had set to fixing it using some tools the old man had. When he was done the box was not only good as new but he even managed to neatly scrawl her name on the surface. Blaise held in her hands and warmth filled her chest. She quickly applied the kohl and lipstick, just a bit for effect. Ace sat up straight and nodded pleased.

"You look beautiful." He told her.

Blaise had absolutely no answer for that, her face was so on fire she could barely speak. It wasn't as if wearing makeup was what made her pretty, she knew he didn't particularly find her unattractive without it. But it pleased her from top to bottom to have him tell her she looked beautiful with it on, that she did a good job and…he liked it. They had gone about while the Marines hung their heads over toilets and bushes, looking for a small ship for a tiny crew of two. They were lucky to get this ship; it took all of her skills as a negotiator to get the price down enough to pay for it and have some for food. Ace was content to let her handle everything.

"We are ready to go; did you tie the Striker to the boat?" She looked over to make sure the knotting was perfect.

"I did." He sighed beneath his hat.

"Alright then, I will pull up anchor and we can be gone." She leaned over the side and started dragging the thing up to the ship.

Ace tipped his hat up and watched her work hard. "Where did you learn all this again?" He asked her.

"The old man who taught me to survive, Vincent, my teacher." She yanked the anchor up hard and it thudded against the planks of the wood.

"He sounds like a great man." Ace sat up fully and prepared to sail, his hand on the stern now.

"He was." Blaise stowed the anchor away in its place before sitting back and finally relaxing, the boat took up the wind that was favorable to them, leading them out to the ocean.

"Was?" Ace asked.

"He passed away four months ago. He taught me everything he knew, and I had always planned to pay him back for it when I returned to the shrine. But it has taken a long time to get the artifacts back."

"I'm sorry you couldn't be there for him."

Blaise shook her head. "He was an ornery old man who was mean and constantly verbally abusing me." She smiled fondly. "But he always pushed me to get things right, and I know that he would sit beside me when I was sick. Making sure I was still breathing and cooling me off when my fevers raged."

"Did you think of him as a father?" Ace wondered. He saw his captain as his father, no greater man existed.

"No, but it was close. He was certainly father like at times, especially when he was drunk and groaning in his cups." She shook her head.

So far into his cups he would call her by the name of his daughter who had died many years ago, a Marine who perished in a town far away. Her death had been so devastating to the old man who had already lost his wife and family that he quit the world and lived the humble life of a hermit in the forest. Blaise had never known this man, never known his life and if she had stayed a sheltered Shrine Maiden, she would have never known the man who taught her how to live. The night Jem had come to her to tell her about the quest, Victor had taken her outside and they fought. She had fought him so hard and so long that blood and sweat formed a thick paste with the dirt she had rolled around in. He had fought her with swords until her arms felt like lead and when she disarmed him, he tackled her to the ground and began to beat on her savagely. She fought back with all of her strength. He would have won, but in the last moments of conciseness she heard him screaming in her face to use the damn fire she had been born with.

Blaise could only remember the feel of heat before she was completely out. She had won that fight, and burned his stupid beard off. That made her laugh. He told her she had learned everything he could teach her, and helped her pack, gave her money he had been gathering for years and sent her off. Blaise had hoped to return to him, a victory in her hand. She cried the night she found out he passed for the first time since she met him.

She had sent to her family that she wanted him buried in their cemetery, she requested that her father honor the man who kept her alive those months she would have surely died. Looking back, she should have returned at least to say good bye to him. But he was the type to have yelled at her for not finishing her work the first time.

"Oh, I have someone like that too, my Captain." Ace told her into the silence.

Her eyes came up to look into his.

"Captain White Beard, isn't my father, but I wanted him to be so bad that…I made him so." Ace smiled softly; his face showed the measure of pain he was hiding beneath the surface.

He had mentioned his real father in passing once, he had died before Ace was born. She nodded and looked out to the ocean. Ace took over for her to let her sleep while he kept the small boat sailing to their next destination, her map was crudely drawn but it was the best he had other than the log pose. The next rotation he ignored, allowing her to sleep through the night.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" Blaise complained when she woke, the sunlight startled her.

"You needed to sleep after yesterday." He explained.

"I'm no the one who ran through town and over kills to find me!" She sat up and took over from him. "Go to sleep Ace, I will get us to the Island and make something light for breakfast."

"Thank you dear." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead playfully.

This action caused both of them to stare in shock, the only sound came from the snapping of the sails and the turning of the ocean. What had he just done? Why had he just kissed her so casually as if they were now…together? Ace broke the contact to lay down and cover his face. Blaise watched him, closing her mouth slowly and flushing red. It made her heart warm, damn this fickle feeling! She had a job to do! She didn't have time to be flirting with men, let alone one who was a pirate!

Did it matter that he was a pirate anymore?

It didn't, did it? He was so different from the ones she had met; he was kind and funny and he didn't just hurt people because he could. James had proven it already; she was just trying to hard to ignore the feelings Ace stirred up inside her that she had pushed it away all day. But it was true, she liked Ace, really truly liked the man who laid out not a foot from her. Blaise wanted to spend more time with him, she wanted to know him better and maybe even…stay with him forever.

Her heart twisted in her chest at the very idea, she desperately wanted to spend the rest of her days watching this man lounge in the sun with a careless smile on his face. She could see him sweeping…no not sweeping the temple grounds, she could see Ace recklessly hopping on the rail of the ship. His hair being tussled by the wind as the sea sprayed him, an island nearing in the distance. He looks back at her laughing and pointing and she joins him looking beneath her hand to block to sun. He would never do well with the tepid and boring life of a priest, Ace was born to run wild on the seas, he was made for adventure and Blaise wanted to join him. She wanted to ride the waves on the Striker and meet their enemies with a laugh and flames.

But you have a duty to your shrine.

The words pressed against her like the weight of the world, her shoulders slumping beneath their weight until she felt her lungs freeze. She managed to drag in a ragged breath. Of course, she had a duty to her shrine, to the people who raised her and depended on her to right the wrong she committed. She needed to finish what she was doing first. But her two toned eyes still came to rest upon Ace's sleeping form and a longing filled her. Maybe…she could see him from time to time? Maybe if she asked, he would visit her…maybe…he would consider…

She couldn't wrap her head around her feelings or thoughts of the future, she couldn't think about what could be. She needed to think about now, about getting to this island and finding the sword. Blaise still watched him sleep at the morning sun grew brighter still in the sky. His bare chest rising and falling, his hands resting on his rippling stomach.

Breakfast was simply cooked fish and an apple; Ace ate noisily and she rolled her eyes at him when he licked the juices of the apple from his fingers.

"I think I see the cluster of Islands there." He pointed.

She looked off in the distance and nodded. "About time, I need to stretch my legs a bit." She cleaned up and sat down opposite him, the water splashed the side of the boat.

"How about we split up and look for information separately?" He suggested.

"Sounds good. We can meet back at the boat around lunch?" She raised a brow.

"Alright." He nodded.

She wondered what he had been thinking when the fell asleep earlier. But she would never ask him, it would probably only distract her from her purpose. At the docks she paid for the boat to be watched and checked to make sure her artifacts were in place. They separated, Blaise instantly wanted to follow him and do this together. She shook the feeling and trudged on.

There was a lot of talk about different ships passing by and a bunch of pirates, seems what she was looking for was not here, maybe Ace had better luck. Lunch was close when she passed a vendor with some steamed buns and honey sandwiches. Ace would love this! She bought a bunch and rushed off to meet with him, excited to have lunch together. She slowed nearly to a stop when she realized she was rushing to meet Ace as if they were a couple about to enjoy a day out together.

"I can't keep denying this, I can't keep ignoring my feelings. Why the hell do I like him so much?" She thought aloud to herself.

"Miss! Would you like a pair of transponder snails for you and your man friend?" A young woman approached her from a stall. She held up a pair of tiny transponder snails.

Blaise looked down at the tiny creatures and smiled, it would be nice to be able to contact him when they parted, maybe they could deepen their relationship this way. She ended up buying the pair and carried them with pride to the boat where Ace would be waiting. He was there already, removing the Striker from the back of the boat angrily. She rushed over, her chest starting to hurt.

"Ace?" She called out to him. "What are you doing?" She approached, dread making her steps slower, sapping her energy.

"I have to go now; my brother is in trouble. He's traveling with the woman known as the Demon of the Grand line and I have to save him before she kills him." He yanked on the ropes until he summoned his flames to burn them off.

"Wait! I will come with you! This woman sounds dangerous! We can fight her together." Blaise leapt on board and put the purchases away safely, her hands reached out to stop him. "Don't leave without me." Don't leave me. Her heart cried in agony.

Ace looked into her eyes and something he saw there made his mind race with the implications while his heart clenched seeing the barely held back sorrow. He had been in a tavern when a man who was clearly a Marine started boasting about the demon woman, he had hired to kill the Straw Hat Captain Luffy. Ace had heard about this woman before, she was a monster, pirates feared they would one day face her. She was a captain killer; pirates stood no chance against her when she turned her frigid gaze on them. He had never had the opportunity to fight this woman people whispered about, she had never been hired to kill his captain and perhaps Luffy was just a first step, he needed to protect his brother. But Blaise, she looked at him like he was abandoning her and he wanted to pull her into his arms even while his brain told him to back up and push her away. He did neither however, he would need her aide if this came to blows, with her natural power for fire she could protect Luffy for him.

"Come with me, help me protect my brother." He told her.

Her whole manner changed, she nodded firmly and leapt up to help him set sail quickly.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, someone said something about being near this place called May Flower Amusement Park. Heard of it?" He asked her.

"Only all the time." Blaise grinned. "It's the single most massive park in the Grand Line, it takes up half an Island to itself."

"They are heading to the merchant town there, think we can get there quickly?" He asked her.

"Yes, I predict we can arrive there in two days' time." She pushed them off the dock and when they were out far enough Blaise knelt at the side of the boat, dipping her hand into the waters. "Oh, great ruler of the sea, please give this humble vessel your aide, we must hurry." She prayed reverently.

Ace watched her perform her duties as a shrine maiden and he was surprised at how natural she looked entreating her gods. The water suddenly kicked up around them and they were suddenly slicing through at a clipping pace, so fast that they passed even ships that were much larger and further out to sea. Blaise was directing the boat like a master and Ace watched her smiling, White Beard would like her. He wanted to introduce Blaise to his captain.

Blaise was partially surprised to find Ace watching her with a smile but she tried to hide it. He had asked her for help, wanted her to help protect his little brother.

She wanted to be with him. Goddess willing she would have the chance.

.X

"Here, you should take this little guy here. I got them at the market, they are connected to each other only." She handed him one of the snails.

"Kind of tiny don't you think?" He wondered holding the small creature in his hand.

"They can hide anywhere." She smiled and lifted her hair up to let hers slide in right behind her ear, it got comfortable and then she covered it with her hair. "I will be able to speak to you anywhere, even across the sea." She told him.

"Okay." He let his slide into his pants pocket, the thing shuffled around until it was comfy.

"We will split up, you meet up with your brother and determine the situation, then lure this demon away and we will take her down together." She told him. "The park does not allow fighting, you will have to lure her out passed the walls or we could be up against the park administrators, I heard they are all mostly former marines and retired pirates. Tough men from back during Gol D. Rogers time."

Ace found that amusing. "Alright, get her alone drag her out. Where will you be?" he asked.

"Close, not too close she will notice me. I will keep my eyes on you though." Blaise stood up. "I think that may be them. You better hurry before they get inside." She helped him untie Striker. "Ace, be careful." She told him.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" He winked at her.

"An incorrigible flirt." She rolled her eyes and sent him off.

He saluted her then was gone. She watched him approached the distant ship and board it quickly, then she followed until they were gone inside the walls. She was able to get in herself by flashing her sign, they gave her a nice spot in the VIP section and she was given the highest honors. She declined the dinner with the owner and requested a room far from others, letting them know she was traveling in disguise. She managed to locate Ace and found the woman he stood beside was absolutely beautiful with white hair the color or snow and eyes like the deepest skies. This woman was the one named Demon of the Grand Line?

"She is amazing, is that Luffy?" Blaise looked over the young man Ace called brother and found him to be quite adorable. No wonder Ace needed to be here to protect him, Luffy was the epitome of a cute younger brother.

Blaise watched annoyed as Ace played game after game and won this woman a bigger prize each time, outdoing his brother by a lot. What was going on here? Why was Ace flirting with this woman and winning her prizes? Blaise angrily clenched her fists watching them and her chest burned with rage and…jealousy? It wasn't fair that this woman was getting his attention when Blaise was right here, she knew he was doing his part to lure her but…she wanted Ace to win those garish bears for her not this demon woman.

Luffy stormed off at some point and Blaise turned on her snail so she could hear Ace, for some reason they were going into a tunnel alone and she wanted to be able to hear him. She tried to approach the building but it was surrounded by men and women who worked for the park, they looked like they were guarding the doors and entrance as if…did this girl have connections here?

She could hear Ace clearly though the woman was a bit distant, Blaise tried hard to listen despite the noise all around her. Ace was warning the woman away from his brother, the woman declared she had no intention of killing Luffy, that was a relief at least. When all was said and down Blaise followed Ace around until she caught him alone. The woman, Mari had said Ace was too nice and maybe she was right. He had certainly put his own plans on hold to help her and now his brother. She reached out to tap his back but stopped herself. There was nothing she could say to him, nothing she could do for him. She stepped back; his eyes scanned the crowd ahead of him never looking back to see her. Blaise turned and left him, her chest hurt, her head swam with thoughts.

She could never tell him how she felt about him, she could never let him know she wanted to be with him because she knew, he was too nice. He liked her, certainly he was attracted to her. But she could not ask him to give up everything for her. Because she could not give up everything for him, she had her own mission and those she was meant to return to as did he. There was nothing for them, nothing but misery.

Blaise found herself standing at the edge of a large dance floor, men and women danced happily and swirled around each other laughing and having fun. She knew this dance, had seen the people dance like this during festivals. But she had never been allowed to dance, she had never been allowed to do anything at home. Stand straight, look ahead do not indulge the drunks, never accept an offer to dance and always be proper. Even now mothers voice filled her head, her back straightened and her eyes went forward, her face slipped into his usual mask of joylessness and she was no longer watching the dancers. She was back home, hearing the bells of the shrine toll and preparing for another day of boring prayer and cleaning duty.

She wanted to join the dancers though. She wanted to be the one swirled around and tossing her head back in abandon. Her back relaxed, and her eyes refocused on the people around her. Mother was not here; mother could not tell her what to do here. And the truth of it was, Akane and Hanabe always got to dance, the boys would ask mother and she would agree but Blaise was never allowed. Mother never told her why she couldn't dance.

He had watched her, had seen her tighten up and look beyond the dancers as if she could not be part of them. Ace greatly wanted to know what was inside her head right now, why had she turned away from him instead of reaching out? Was she ever going to fully trust him? Did she really like his kisses or was she simply…no, she was no mindless flirt? She had responded honestly to him; she had felt true passion. She seemed to return to herself and when she turned her head, he could see the outline of her profile, she was sad. Well, there was something he could do about that now wasn't there? Luffy was enjoying himself, and Ace would as well.

She was eying a pretty girl when someone stood behind her, directly, and bent down over her. For a brief and terrified moment, she thought she was going to be tacked but the heat of him was one she knew well and she relaxed.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her.

Blaise turned to look up at him surprised. It was on the tip of her tongue to say no, but she was beaming and taking his hand before the words could form. He was swinging her out onto the floor seconds later and it was only a few steps in before she was tossing her head back and laughing loudly. He drew her in and spun her out, he pulled her too close and leered at her playfully making her laugh all the louder. She was flushed and beautiful by the time the song ended, when he would have taken her to rest men who had been watching approached.

"Hey!" Ace frowned but before he could stop them, she was being swept up in the crowd and another song was up. Ace tried to go after her but he could not see her over the men.

He saw a new side of her when the crowd parted. This was a woman who was made for more than prayer, this Blaise could command whole armies with just one look, she could bring droves of men to their knees with one laugh. Her hair had come unbound and hung around her shoulders now, she was dancing wildly and laughing. Ace pushed through the dancers and when she swung back around, he was the one she ran into, her body slammed into him and he wrapped his arms around her before sliding them down the length of hers and clasping her hands. They were dancing again and he felt heat rising inside him, a possessiveness firing through his mind. She looked up at him with such welcoming that made him drawing her ever closer, her head tipping back to let out a lusty laugh.

The music rose to its crest, he dropped his mouth onto hers and kissed her. The music ended but the cheers around did not, men stamped their feet in approval and women cheered in delight. Ace cared nothing for them, he could only feel Blaise in his arms and when hers wrapped around his shoulders it only confirmed what he knew. She desired him as much as he desired her, and by whatever belief she held he wanted all of her; every frustrating, argumentative, battle honed, kind inch of her.

Blaise pulled back and looked into his eyes. Oh, so that's what desire looked like.

"Ace."

That was all, just his name said with such longing and desire that even a dead man would rise to please the woman who said his name in such a way. He hauled her into his arms and was through the crowd instantly. The cheers were ignored and the slaps on his back would remind him later of what he had done when they came back as bruises. But nothing stopped them as he carried her back to the large house on the hill, not the performers who opened the door, not the maid who tried to step in and certainly not the clothing on their bodies, his less than hers of course.

Her eyes drew him in like twin fires of blue and green, the moonlight touched her hair making it glow. Each layer of clothing peeled back revealed the soft pale flesh hidden beneath, skin no man but he had ever been able to see. The bounty that lay before him was worth all the riches in the world. Worth more than the gold waiting at world's end. When he looked down at this fire goddess, she opened her arms to him and laid her heart at his feet. And he drowned in the liquid heat of her passion, melting into her offering and becoming part of a fire he had never known existed.

He woke up as the moon began to fall in the night sky, a warmth beside him had him looking down at a mass of hair that covered nearly all of the beautifully naked woman beside him. He moved his arm that was numb from the pressure of her rather sturdy body and she rolled off him, her body stretching before burying her head into the pillows.

"Five more minutes." She murmured tiredly.

Ace smiled and rubbed his arm into wakefulness. Blaise had not held an ounce of herself back when he came to her, she had not hesitated or tried to stop him like the first time he kissed her. She took what he had to give and gave back just as much of herself. He brought a hand over to rest on her pale hip and she wiggled a bit closer to him, her hair slipped over her to reveal her a bit more to him. She was a hoyden when she slept apparently. That amused him greatly as he brought the sheet up to cover her.

Ace slipped from the bed and found his way to the bathroom attached, in the small mirror he saw a man with is hair scrapped from sleep and a blissful night. He shook his head.

"I can't believe I did that." He rubbed his face and sat down on the lip of the bathtub. "Its like ransacking a holy temple, or stealing a sacred relic." He laughed shortly. In a way she was a temple and a holy relic, all wrapped up in a very pretty dangerous package.

He ran a bath and cleaned up. She was still asleep at the sun peeked over the skyline and he did not like the idea of waking her up. She looked like a very happy well-fed kitten, she took up his side of the bed with her legs and arms thrown out. She snored too, lightly but still snoring. He sat beside her and shook her gently.

"Blaise, wake up." He crooned to her quietly.

She stretched languidly and the sheet slipped down, as she sat up it fell in a pool at her waist.

"Morning." She smiled at him sleepily.

"Morning, you should bathe and head out. I am going to meet up with Luffy one last time and then I will come to you." He told her.

"Oh, I'll be ready in a few minutes, we can go together." She slid out of the bed.

"Take your time Blaise, I just wanted to let you know where I will be." He smiled; she was unaware of how lovely she looked to him right now.

"Nonsense! I will follow you." She turned to him and suddenly realized her state of dress. "Ah! Look away you fool!" She covered her breasts and blushed.

"A bit late for the modesty." He laughed and obliged her.

"Flirt!" She threw a pillow at his back and rushed into the bathroom.

"Tease." He laid out on the bed hands behind his head, laughing.

The bath turned on and he waited for her to finish, she was very fast and when she came out freshly bathed, he helped her dress. He dropped little kisses along her shoulders, ran his finger tips down her spine and wrapped his arms around her waist. This she responded to with soft sounds of pleasure, and a contented sigh.

"We need to go now." She reminded him.

He nodded, stepping back and slipped back into mission mode. They both needed to finish what they started and when it was over Ace fully intended to ask her to stay with him for the rest of their lives. Because he could not imagine living his life without her in it from this point on.

Blaise did not regret laying with Ace, she watched his back as he walked ahead of her.

_I will always have this, this beautiful memory._ She thought. _I will always dream of this night._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

So the chapter is extra long this time. Sorry for the long wait, this is a bit of a connection to my other Fanfic I did with Luffy and an OC so that's what I am referring to here. Things will be picking up from this point on. Please enjoy and I hope I can really get you all involved in their relationship. There will be lots of spoilers for those who have not been keeping up with One Piece.


	18. Chapter 17: Twisted

Chapter 17: Twisted

The silence weighed down the room, two men stood at the door, their posture straight and eyes forward, weapons at their sides waiting for orders, one man sat at his desk, he wrote down things inside his journal ignoring the fourth man who sat on his knees in the center of the room, his body shivering and haggard. No one spoke to break the silence, none dared to interrupt the man at his desk not even the man who struggled to stay up after his ordeal. The stillness yawned on until the captain was ready to speak, he put his pen aside and closed the book slowly, a quiet slam causing the men to flinch. He sat back and regarded the fourth man now with barely concealed rage.

"You failed," was the only word uttered for a long moment, "explain why I should allow you another chance to capture her James?"

James did not look up at his captain, shame and rage gripped him and he could not stand to look at him now. She had taken everything from him, she had ruined all of his plans to betray this man and rule like the king he deserved to be. That bitch and her lover would pay! They would pay for everything they had done to him.

"I didn't realize the man with her was the Fire Fist Ace, I underestimated his powers, but I will not fail again. I will bring her to you this time." James's hands fisted against his legs and he bit his lip, the anger beneath the surface and his body nearly shaking.

"You were a fool to stay once you had the girl, you should have left. Fire Fist Ace would not have been able to follow." The captain growled.

"She did not have the artifacts, the only one who could have had them was him, I set a trap but the men could not fight him, I will be careful, this time I have a plan to capture her and the artifacts without fighting this man."

"You will do nothing, you have failed and, in the process, you lost what little control you had left of her, I put her in your hands and you failed to capture her. Another will be given the opportunity; I will send Koki to handle this."

James leapt up in rage and looked directly at his captain. "I will be the one to capture her! She will pay for what she did to me!"

The captain regarded his man now and wondered when the insanity set in. James had been his favorite choice of dealing with long convoluted plots, his face got him in anywhere and before anyone could see beyond that they rolled in and took all we needed. But now, his best man had lost his only use. The fire she threw at James had corroded the whole left side of his head, consuming the flesh and muscles, in some places the bone peaked through. His left and right hands were severely damaged in his attempts to put the flames out. He wore gloves filled with a healing salve they managed to poach. And now he looked terrifying, his eyes glowed with the intense insanity his wound had caused.

"Very well James, you may go after her, take the Flying Mantis. Her speed will aide you." The captain rested his elbows on the table and his chin on his steepled hands. "However, this time you will bring her to me, or die trying."

James nodded and turned to leave.

"And James, she is still untouched, you are not permitted to change that status until the summoning is over."

James growled darkly. "That bitch will suffer at my hands, but there are many ways to make that happen without resorting to rape." James walked out angrily. "I will make her beg for death long before I grant it to her, she will know who owns her."

The captain watched thoughtfully. "Koki."

The man appeared from thin air, bowing to the captain.

"Yes Captain."

"When he captures her, kill him. He is no longer of use to me."

"As you wish, Captain." Koku smiled behind his mask, thrilled.

**A year ago**

James waited for her in the moonlight, his arms folded across his chest and his back resting against the cool of the pillar. They had made plans to meet when all were asleep and he was nearly vibrating with anticipation. She was enamored of him, something he found amusing and exciting. During the day they played the part, aloof and distant so no one would know but he would meet with her at night beneath the moon and kiss her senseless. Blaise already belonged to him and he would take her with him when he left this damned place. As soon as he could get a hold of the artifacts, he would leave this place and they would rule at each other's side like the royalty they were.

He heard her footsteps, in the darkness her hands came out and looped around his shoulders, he unfolded his arms to pull her close. Her body pressed to him, warm and soft like her lips that were on his. They held each other tightly for a long time and he wanted to lay her down and take her here on the path where any might find them. The softness of her pleased him.

"My darling." She breathed against him as her lips traveled down his chin and neck.

"Ah my sweet, my sweet Akane." He breathed excited, one hand sliding down to her waist and the other to cup her soft breast above the fabric, so soft and pert.

"When will you take me from this place? I hate it here; I hate that you flirt with that stupid cow Blaise. Why do you not court me?" Akane tossed her head back and let out a soft moan of pleasure as he found what he was looking for through her clothes.

"Soon, so soon. You know I must not court you openly, your mother would throw me out my dear queen, but soon you will have all the power. You know I must flirt with your stupid sister; she is the one we need to summon the Gods, you told me she has the power." A power granted by the divine.

Akane pouted and moved away from his touch. "I hate her! She is monster and doesn't deserve you! You belong with me James!"

"My darling, do not worry, when we are done with your sister-"

"Stop calling her that! She is not my sister and I don't want to take her with us!" She hated Blaise, she hated her so much.

"Shh. My Akane, my only love, you know we need her power. I promise you that when we finish the summons you can kill her or even throw her to the men if you want to make her suffer." He drew her back into his arms and kissed her face slowly.

"You promise? You won't fall in love with her?" Akane looked up at him so worried.

"Ah my pretty, the only woman worth loving is you. You are so beautiful it hurts to even behold you. I want you and only you at my side when I rule." He told her, running his hands through her hair and kissing her silent.

Though truth be told, Blaise was the more beautiful one, her eyes of two colors and her hair like the sinking sun on fire. He didn't want this wonton whore who gave herself so freely to a man she didn't even know, a shallow vapid creature who only saw what people were outside. No, Blaise Vesta was the one he needed as his queen, she was beautiful and passionate and with a bit more courting he would have it all. But for now, he would enjoy himself of this desperate woman who needed to one up her little sister in all things, it worked out for him, he had not had a woman in a while and he was pent up.

"Let's head to the garden my dear, you look lovely surrounded by roses." He drew her towards it.

**Two Days later**

"Blaise, wait for me by the gate tonight, we will leave together, you and I will live a life free of this place. Promise me you will wait? I love you." James promised her in the quiet.

"But James, my family…I cannot leave them…" She bit her lip, her eyes tearing up. She loved him so, she wanted to be with him.

"My love, you are meant for more than this place. You deserve to live the adventure you desire; I can promise you will never have a dull life with me." He cajoled her, knowing she would bend so easily for him.

She looked up at him with stars in her eyes and he knew she was his for the taking. He kissed her cheek, soon she would be beneath him, soon he would taste the sweetness he had denied himself all for power. She nodded and pressed against him to hug him, ah, he loved the feel of her. He told her the plan, leaving out the artifacts he planned to steal now that everything was planned out. They parted ways, with a promise to meet. Akane swung around the corner on Blaise and slapped her down.

"How dare you try to run away from the family. How dare you make plans to leave this shrine after all we have done for you!" She raged. How dare she steal the man Akane loved and desired above all. How dare this pathetic creature even think she had the right to happiness. "Is this the thanks you give to mother, to father?"

Blaise looked up at her sister, her face stinging. "Akane, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Blaise wept at her sisters' feet, her heart aching. She was right, Blaise could not leave her family, her shrine.

Akane made sure Blaise stayed in her room. "I will tell him to leave without you."

"Akane, please don't tell mother." Blaise cried.

"I won't, as long as you don't leave this room until he is gone." Akane lied, she would be leaving with James, not the pathetic Blaise.

James was running up to the gate when Akane stepped from the shadows and approached him. He looked nonplussed for a moment and then rage overtook him.

"Where is Blaise? What have you done?" He barked angrily. No! Things were wrong!

"You promised to take me James! You promised and you tried to leave with her! She won't come! You will take me instead!" Akane tried to ease his anger by reaching out to touch him, mother was always able to ease father's anger thus.

James slapped her hand away and shoved her against the wall, his rage was powerful.

"You are nothing! The only one I need is Blaise, she has the power to use the artifacts! You are an ugly jealous fool. You ruined my plans, if I had the time to punish you I would." James growled into her face.

Akane's eyes grew wide as he spoke and her heart ripped inside her chest, he had lied to her, tricked her. How…dare he!? He turned away from her and headed for the doors. Anger boiled to the surface wildly and she grasped the bag he had at his side and drew in a deep breath to start screaming. Her cries woke the whole house and beyond, priests ran out with weapons of anything they could find and her mother appeared in the distance, her face a mask of rage. James fought to remove her from him when he saw he had been caught. The bag ripped revealing the artifacts as they fell out.

The battle that was waged was fast and powerful and when James had to retreat, he swore he would make that bitch Akane pay and Blaise would be his again. Akane laid all the blame at Blaise's feet.

"You have shamed this family for the last time! I have put up with everything you have ever done wrong but this is the final mistake you will ever make in this place! You are hereby banished from the grounds! Get out!" Mother stood over Blaise; a cool anger had settled.

"No mother please! I am sorry, I didn't know he was going to do this! Please I am sorry!" She cried, her face hurt and her eyes stung with tears.

"You are not banishing her! How could you think to do such a thing?" Father stepped out to stand before Blaise and defend her.

"You will stand aside and stop coddling her! It was a mistake to let her keep being here! Because of her the artifacts are gone! The Goddess will be angry."

"Goddess damn you and your foolishness! She is not banished for a simple innocent mistake! That man charmed our daughter and the only thing you can do is turn on her!? What kind of mother are you?" Father raged, his patience nearing the end.

Blaise cried as her father and mother fought, soon the whole shrine was backing her mother's choice, they had tired of her mistakes and this was it for them all. People she had grown up with and trained with, they had turned on her. She begged for them not to banish her, apologized for what she had done, her heart breaking as everyone's face turned to stone at her pleas and cries.

"Give up, we are all in accord, you must concede to the residents of this shrine. She is banished." Mother pointed to the doors, two men lifted Blaise and pushed her out the gates, she fought until the end.

Father could no longer stand up to the weight of the whole shrine. His heart in his eyes he looked at his beloved Blaise and then down in shame. He could not stop this, he could not prevent them from doing this atrocious thing but by the Gods that rules and the elements that circled all life he would never let his wife or this shrine get what they want from him.

"You have all pushed me to this, banishing my own child. Know this, it will be the last concession I give any of you, including you wife." He stepped away, heart heavy as he heard the doors close on his daughter, eyes burning with tears.

Blaise pounded on the door for a while before her hoarse cries dwindled down to nothing and she walked away, tears stained her face. Inside the shrine Akane walked smugly through the halls, she had finally been rid of Blaise and though James had betrayed her she was rid of him. No one would know what she had done, no one would know it was really her who revealed how to get the artifacts and it was her who had planned for the guards to be gone that night. Before she had heard James promise to take Blaise, before he revealed his true character to her. She would never tell anyone it was really her; Blaise was gone and she was next in line for the shrine. Everything was perfect.

xXx

"Protect her for me. I have failed as a father but there is still hope, help her, teach her to survive. I will find a way to return her to her rightful place." He sat in prayer before the shrine of his Goddess and begged for mercy. "Please Goddess, for my sins I will atone, protect my niece, the daughter of my heart."


	19. Chapter 18: Captured

Chapter 18: Captured

Trouble came shortly in and Blaise had no back up when that happened, Ace had joined his brothers crew for the ride out and she had followed. Waiting for him was boring since she never did replenish her book supply. She was fiddling with the sails when she heard the distinct sound of a cannon whistle. Without missing a beat, she turned and threw up a wall of flame so thick the cannon ball smacked into it and exploded causing her no harm. As the flames receded and the smoke cleared, she could see the ship in the distance that fired on her.

Unfortunately, they had not waited to see if the shot landed, several more cannon balls were already hurling towards her and she threw her hands into the water of the side of the small boat, sending all the fire she could into it to create a wave that pushed the small thing out of the line of fire. Cannon balls crashed into the ocean behind her where she once sat peacefully. The boat shot forward further away from where Ace and his brother were. Had he heard the shots? Had any of them noticed she was being attacked? Probably not. Blaise narrowed her vision on the ship as she escaped the attack, that was the Flying Mantis, the fasted of the fleet. Didn't they want her alive? Why were they firing on her so heavily? She was far enough away that she would not be hurt by cannon fire.

She needed to get away from them completely but Ace was still with his brother, would he know where to find her? She tapped the little snail on her ear and turned it on.

"Ace, that idiot captain has finally lost his mind and is full on attacking. The cannons are out of rage now but I cannot stay near or they will get me." Blaise explained.

There was silence on the other end and a heavy weight filled the pit of her stomach. Had they already gotten to Ace? Had something happened to him? No, they had no reason to attack him now, they knew she had the artifacts. Blaise had a decision to make, she could stay here and wait for Ace to return, possibly be shot down by cannon fire. Or she could run, and Ace would be safe from harm. She could escape and meet up with him again somewhere safer.

"Ace, if you can hear this, please be sure to stay safe. I will lure them away, good bye." Blaise closed her eyes for a moment, there was a deep pain in her chest, she didn't want to leave his side even for a moment.

Cannons whistled through the air landing far from her but close enough to kick her back into action. She set her sails in the direction opposite Ace as much as possible and prayed for the wind to carry her from her enemies. The air filled her sails to bursting and she was flying across the waters. The flying Mantis followed her and the Thousand Sunny was safe to sail unmolested through the waters, carrying an important treasure. To her at least.

xXx

"She took the bait sir! Blaise is running from her protector at top speed, she will be yours for the taking."

"She will." James stood at the helm and watched Blaise and her unusual powers send her across the water, he brought the telescope down and grinned, a twisted affair.

"Good for you James, try to keep her alive once you do capture her, and keep her from burning off more of your…pretty face." Koku almost laughed.

James turned on his savagely and swung but the ninja had already disappeared.

"I will punish that feckless bitch! But don't you worry, I need her alive if I am to rule the seas. Don't forget your part in this Koku, I will not forget your assistance when I have summoned the Gods themselves to give me power."

"A pleasure." Koku stood upon the railing now a few feet away. Though he would not make it that far.

"The other ship is in place?" James asked his man.

"Yes Sir! They will funnel her into the cove, the men there have already set the traps and prepared the cage that will hold her.

"Good, keep on her, let her think she is getting away but don't lose sight of her." James set his telescope down and retreated to his chambers, his face ached from all of the salt water resting on him. He needed to clean his wounds.

"I will weaken her for you James, but you had best be ready to capture her, she has a knack for summoning up a powerful force at the edge of losing. After all the twins failed to take caution and she burned them to a crisp." Koku chuckled.

"The twins were fat headed morons without a brain between them." Though they had served their purpose, they had located her and even managed to weaken her a bit. Though clearly not enough. "Make sure you enjoy your tea before battle, I would hate for you to lose."

Koku would fight Blaise; he would weaken her for him and then James would swoop in and claim his prize. Then the real fun would begin.

XxX

Ace stood upon the Striker and looked around, the ocean was littered with cannon shrapnel and he could smell the explosive powder in the salted air still. Blaise was not here and he knew she had fought someone, had they taken her? How had they found her so damn quickly? He had just finished fighting to protect Luffy's girlfriend and now he needed to find his own lover. He wondered which direction she was going to be in. If she had not been captured and instead had fled, she was most likely heading opposite of where he had been with Luffy. She could have simply run to them and they would have protected her, Luffy wouldn't even ask question he would have jumped into the fight with a smile and defended Blaise with his whole being. His little brother was a handful.

"Well, I can't exactly find her without knowing which way to go." He sighed, he had failed to protect her, because he was being too cautious with his little brother. "I should have introduced them, Luffy would like Blaise, he'd make her laugh." Ace smiled.

Ace looked down to his left pocket where something tugged at the edges, his eyes spied the tiny transponder snail she had given him, one of a set pair. He forgot he had put in there. He reached down to pick it up and brought one other thing with him. His whole body froze and he almost crushed the tiny creature and its precious cargo. The snail wrapped itself around the smooth surface of the jade jewel, one of the artifacts that Blaise held so damn close to her person.

"Did she give you this? Why?" He nearly shouted.

This was something so important to her she had given up everything to get it! Why was he holding it in his hand? What was she thinking?

The little snail let out a ringing sound and he touched its head to answer.

"Blaise?! Where are you?!" Ace shouted.

"This is a recorded message, the snails can record things you know, its kind of awesome." Blaise's voice rang out clearly, he could hear the sadness through her laughter. "If this little guy is in hand then that means you know about the jewel, the mirror is in your bag. I didn't tell you; I saw them at the amusement park, watching me when you were not around. I couldn't tell you they were there because I knew it wouldn't matter, you had to worry about your brother and I wanted you to be safe. I didn't ask to meet your brother because I wanted you to be far away from me when the time came. Ace, keep these things safe for me, I am going to be captured, and I probably won't be treated well." Her voice shook.

Ace's hand shook at his side and he wanted to punch something, she had left these artifacts with him, trusted him with the most precious things in her life and…she was going to be hurt because he was too busy protecting his brother from an invisible threat.

"Remember what I told you when I forced myself into your life and demanded to travel with you. Fate had chosen that I was to follow you, they knew that you would lead me to the sword. At first, I had only wanted to get my mission done with and never see you again. But things changed, I trust you so much. I heard that the Navy might know where Black Beard is, I know you are hunting him and I never said anything because I was selfish. Find him, defeat him for whatever it is he did to you to make you chase him across the ocean. I will escape and find you; I promise. Goodbye, Ace."

The message ended and he brought his hand to his face, his chest stung, damn woman.

"Do you know where she went little snail? You are connected to the other one, right?" Ace asked the small creature in his hand.

The tiny thing nodded and pointed.

"We are going to get that idiot woman back right now, and then I will shake some damn sense into her before I chain her to me permanently." Ace turned the skiff and was racing across the ocean after Blaise and her pursuers. "If they have harmed her in any way, I will burn them to ashes so slowly they will wish they had never heard her name."

XxX

Blaise had fallen right into their hands, quite neatly too she noted as the fire proof ropes surrounded her on all sides. They had done a fairly good job pushing her into this cove where she could not escape. She would not go down without a fight. The Flying Mantis and the Queen Harlot were blocking her in with a long netting of more rope dropping down to block any other path. Blaise sighed and began to roll her shoulders and stretch her muscles.

"Good of you to prepare yourself for battle Blaise, come, you will lose this fight quickly." Koku stood on the water a few feet away.

"So, it comes to this now, is the Captain aboard waiting?" She stepped over the edge of the boat and walked towards him, bubbles followed her steps and little sentient flames dropped from her fingers, skipping across the water towards him, taunting him before puffing out.

"Cute, did you practice long for that trick?" He drew his mask down to reveal his face to her, his teeth sharp as a shark.

"Actually no, when I started to use my flames more they started to come out on their own. They don't seem to like you though. Did you actually file your teeth down to points? Why?" She was genuinely surprised to see that.

"Took a few years." He grinned, both rows showing. "Good for a surprise attack."

She shuddered; did he rip the throats out of his victims with those things? Probably. They had a moment of silence when he suddenly flung throwing knives in her direction, an obvious attempted at distraction as she tossed up fire to block it, her swords were in hand in moments and she defended in time for a short sword to be thrust at her leg. They fought with furious blows, the clang of metal ran out in the cove, none dared to cheer too intent on their mission of capture. Blaise kicked flames into his face, lit her swords on fire.

Sweat beaded down the sides of her face and between her shoulder blades, she was getting tired, maintaining her flames like this was difficult work. She should have done more endurance training with them; she should have used them when she first got them. Maybe she would be like Ace if she had, while her fires burned powerful, he was able to maintain his much longer and even use them in a much grander scale. She wished she had told him, wished he was here to help her battle but there was nothing he could do against Koku. Truth was, she couldn't really fight him either, it was thanks to Victor she could even maintain this level of battle against the trained killer.

"Just so you know, James is waiting for you aboard the Flying Mantis. He is in quite the mood thanks to you."

Blaise almost faltered, she had hoped he had died. He was probably badly wounded at least; she could fight him…hopefully.

"Why are you doing this?" Blaise threw him back and tried to think about how to get out of this, even if she stopped fighting Koku she would need to get passed the netting.

"Nice try little maiden, but I am not interested in your thoughts." Koku slid in and stabbed at her leg, this time he connected.

She let out a sharp cry and kicked him back, flames roaring up around her leg to protect it, searing the wound closed.

"By the way, what happened to your little lover? I assume he will be along shortly to save you? James hopes he does, he wants to kill Portgas D. Ace."

Blaise glared and rushed Koku in hopes to knock him down. They fought hard for a few more minutes before her arms could no longer handle the weight of her own sword, her feet were sinking into the water and she was losing control. Koku struck wildly this time and Blaise was barely able to hold him off, her arms felt light lead and she was up to her calves in the water now, he had the advantage.

"Give up Blaise, I can keep fighting you until you are drowning in the water, but it wont matter. I will win this time. You fell for the trap James set up, but don't worry, after he kills your man, I will get rid of him."

Blaise looked up at Koku who smiled so darkly and rage exploded within her. She had not told Ace what was happening, she had secretly recorded a message to tell him to go on without her and she had done everything to keep him safe from these people. And Koku intends to kill him anyway, to ruin all her plans for Ace to take the jewel and mirror for her. She would not let them hurt him, he had done so much for her, he had become too much to her. Blaise felt the fire rise from her body until the water around her boiled into steam. She rose up and then kept going until she was actually floating in the air above Koku who stood surprised by this sudden outburst of power.

"I will not let you hurt him." She declared, she raised a hand to him and flames shot out.

She chased him as he rushed around in a circle, avoiding her flames barely, his clothing scorched, some flesh burning even. She grew tired of this cat and mouse quickly, dropping down to swing both hands out and encompass all around her in a dome of fire so thick it absorbed all the air. Koku started to cough as his lungs sucked in the heat, he dropped to his knees and in an attempt to save himself he dove into the water with no air. She watched him swim passed the flames and grinned, she pushed the boundaries of the flames further and when he rose up to suck in air he sucked in more flames. He began to thrash about as she approached him, her feet not even touching the water.

"No one will hurt him, none of you are strong enough to kill me, you stand no chance against Fire Fist Ace." She gripped his neck and pulled him up with all her strength, her muscles didn't even quiver.

"Stop!" He gasped clawing at her arm and hand, trying to breathe.

"I will kill you, James and your stupid captain if it means an end to all of this. You know better than anyone how quick I am to kill a pirate." She squeezed his throat, pouring funneled through her, flames scorched his skin and clothing.

"…your…lover is…a pirate." He chocked, his eyes growing wild.

"Yes, but he is a better man than any of you." She started to really put the pressure on him, the adrenaline lending her extra strength.

"Too bad." Koku grinned suddenly and Blaise almost dropped him.

Her head swam, vision doubling wildly until she wasn't sure she was standing or moving. She let go as her arms lost all function and she stumbled back until she hit the side of her boat, her hand flung out to grasp the edge but she missed and tumbled back into it, swords clattering to the planks. She rolled on the small deck and tried to gain control of herself. She couldn't understand why she was suddenly losing control; her head couldn't wrap around what happened. Koku managed to gather himself back up and he approached the boat, she laid on her side breathing heavily and unable to move, completely paralyzed.

"You forgot who you were dealing with Blaise." He turned his hand and showed her the small needles he had attached to his fingers. "These were hiding in my gloves, hard to fight like that but I was careful. A strong paralytic drug that makes you a bit loopy. Courtesy of some dumb pirate who likes to make stuff, it will literally stop your heart if I give you too much. Now, James is on his way to get you little maiden. Allow me to give you a bit of a warning, be humble and apologetic, he will probably beat on you a bit before I can get rid of him. Try not to die."

Koku reached down and brushed a long lock of her hair from her face.

"Poor thing, all because you were blessed by the Goddess you so love. Don't worry about your hero Ace, I'll kill him quickly just so you won't try anything funny like escaping." He grinned, thrilled at the chance to kill a fruit bearer.

She tried her hardest to get up but she couldn't move a muscle. Her heart raced out of control, the flames spread out around her but he only laughed and splashed water on them. Tears stung her eyes, Ace…Ace….

"Out of my way Koku, I want to punish her a bit now." James approached in a small boat.

"She is already unable to move; it would be pointless to attack her as she is." Koku stepped away and turned to glare at James.

"Out of my way, I will decide what is pointless when it comes to my little bride to be." James jumped into her boat and kicked Blaise in the chest, forcing her body to turn.

Lying on her back she looked up at James, and wished she could turn over so she could vomit. The whole side of his face was ruined while one side stayed healthy and beautiful. He was truly a terrifying sight now, his eyes were insane as he sat on her legs and leaned over her prone body.

"I am going to enjoy breaking you my little pet, rest assured you will learn who you belong to and I will make you learn it by any means possible. You are mine, and you will pay for what you have done to me, this face…you will learn to tremble in excitement and fear when you see me." He kissed her forehead before pulling back and punching her in the face.

She could not cry out, but the pain was excruciating, this was noting however compared to damn old man who never pulled his punches even in training. Koku clicked his tongue in disgust before pulling his mask back up and walking away. While he had no reservations about killing anyone, he saw no purpose in beating on a downed opponent.

"Don't kill her, the captain will want her alive."

James stopped and stood up, breathing heavily. He turned to Koku and grinned.

"No need to worry, we won't be returning to the captain, now or ever."

Koku sighed and turned, now was as good a time as any. A sword was thrust into his chest before he could do anything however. He looked down at the weapon protruding from between his ribs and chocked.

"I know you planned to kill me; you never help without some kind of order from the Captain. Goodbye Koku, I barely tolerated you." James grinned and withdrew his sword to toss in the water.

Koku slipped into the water; his last words drowned in the flow around him. Blaise could barely see, her vision was blurry and bloody, one eye shut tight. James looked back down at her; his face twisted with pleasure.

"Sleep little bride, I will take my time preparing you as we gather the last artifact."

With one last strike to the side of her head she was out.

"Load her up on the ship, we need to get going already." James grinned to the horizon, things were going his way now.


	20. Chapter 19: Fire Fist Ace

Chapter 19: Fire Fist Ace

Ace arrived at a cove dug into the side of a small rock formation, it barely had a beach or trees. He knew something had happened here because he could smell the fire lingering in the air, her fire. Every hair on his neck stood up, something bad happened to her, she needed help! Her boat was missing but something was there floating in the cove on the water. He rushed over to find that crazy ninja who could walk on water lay face up, his chest was covered in blood and his eyes were closed. Ace reached down to see if he was still alive, his eyes opened and Ace jerked back.

"Not quite dead yet, just waiting." The man chuckled which caused him to groan in pain.

"Where is Blaise?" Ace asked angrily.

"James got her, too bad, liked her spunk." Koku sighed closing his eyes again.

"Where did he take her? How the hell is he still alive?" Ace was growing angrier by the minute.

"Don't know, wherever the sword is, I guess. He thinks he can summon the gods himself, plans to make Blaise his little wife."

"Over my dead body." Ace ground out.

"You know the little ring she carries with her; I know you have seen it; you look like the snooping type when you want to be." Koku painfully pulled his mask back. "It was given to her by her former fiancé, a man from another shrine who was arranged to wed her."

Ace was both surprised and not. Why did this man know?

"How I know is because I was sent to spy on them long before James was dispatched. This young man took one look at Blaise, your little fire maiden and didn't want anything to do with her, he wanted a beauty like Akane. But Akane is pledged to the head of another shrine and will not inherit the one she lives in now. The young man proposed to Blaise out of duty but when he saw her, he decided anything was better than being with her, so he went out and joined the Navy. Idiot got himself killed the first month." Koku looked up at Ace with a frown. "That little girl is hated by her whole family except her father who doted on her like his own special princess. I watched her for months and learned that she was a passionate, loving and giving woman who desperately needed a kindness given. So, James was sent in to tame her heart and charm her from her safe yet abusive prison."

"You found her to be a beautiful person and still set her up to be hurt." Ace didn't like this one bit. A fool had died rather than marry that beautiful girl he had held not even a day ago. And more fools used her good heart.

"It, had always been my desire to battle, to kill. But I never disliked her, she was from the same world as me, growing up in a strict world and while I grew up bitter, she grew up kind. Ah, to die in battle." He let out a sigh.

"No dying until you tell me where she is damn you! I will save her!" Ace reached down to drag the injured man up to his face.

"Ah! Ouch." Koku spat up blood chuckling, blood pumped from his wound in great quantities.

"Where is Blaise!? Where is my woman!?" Ace bellowed, patience at an end.

"I knew it, you slept with her. Oh, you better hope James doesn't find that out, he will kill her. Good for her though, can't be used anymore now. Head that way, Captain got word that the sword was traveling to some distant Island with some moron who thinks he is some kind of hero. If you travel through the night you will catch up to them, James will take his time now that he has her. Go now." Koku pulled away from Ace and used the last of his will to stay on the water.

"You cannot redeem yourself by telling me you are sorry." Ace told him annoyed with the sudden change of heart.

"Of course not, my heart is as black as the void. But I can at least die protecting a kindred spirit from suffering further. I may not be a shrine boy, but I grew up in a village trained to be one thing only, we all deserve the right to choose our paths. Whatever fate has in store for her, she can make any changes she wants, that is her right as a human being." Koku saluted Ace and turned to walk away.

"Where will you go? You are wounded." Ace was not worried but still.

"To die Fire Fist Ace, I go to die. Under a tree over there, the water is too damn cold." Koku slowly walked away.

"I'll tell her, that it was you who led me to her." Ace called out, something decent at least.

"Don't do me any favors, I will stand before the gates of whatever hell and accept my choices. Go on hero. You D men are always the ones who have the most fun."

Ace turned and rushed off, Koku smiled and laid out at the beach beneath a small tree, the shade showing peeks of sunlight.

"Not a bad way to go." He sighed. "Doing one nice thing." His eyes closed and he saw his village, the children throwing wooden stars at each other through the streets, his friends calling him over from a copse of trees about to practice. He looked around himself and smiled. Ah, home, peaceful as always.

xXXx

"What do you mean she doesn't have the artifacts!? She never lets them leave her body!" James screamed in a rage.

"I'm sorry sir, they are not on her boat or in her belongings. When we stripped her down, she didn't have anything but a knife and small note." The man held it out to his leader.

"Note?" James took it.

The note had only one word on it: STUPID.

James crumpled the paper in his hand and stomped from the deck down below to where she was being kept in a locked room. He unlocked the door and slammed it behind him. Blaise was standing in the center of the room, or rather somewhat slumping. The chains creaked as they held her up and she barely moved when he entered.

"You found my note?" She croaked; a laugh escaped painfully.

"You think you are funny, stupid cow?" James punched her in the stomach hard, he barely smiled at her grunt of pain.

"Funnier…than you." She spat in his face; her green eye glared up at him.

A powerful rage gripped him, she was laughing at him and defying him even in her state, beaten like a hound and shamefully nude before her captors. Blaise still looked at him like he was the one beneath her. He drew his arm back and truck her so hard in the stomach he half lifted her off the ground. She let out a shout of pain and he punched her again and again until she vomited, her whole body shaking from the pain. Satisfied he left the room, there was only one person who could have these artifacts. She had given them to Portgas D. Ace and James would get them back, one way or another.

"Sir there is an island nearby with a small town, do you want to stop and rest for an hour?" His man called out to him from the wheel.

"Actually, let's stay there for the rest of the day. In fact, I expect company, prepare a trap for Fire Fist Ace."

"Yessir!" The men all cheered excited, they wanted to fight this demon fruit user again.

"Shall we use the woman as bait sir?" One man asked.

"No need. He is already on his way for her, she has served her purpose as bait from the moment she was brought on my ship."

The cheer went up and men rushed about preparing a trap for this man. James decided he was still frustrated, so he meandered back down below to have a little more fun.

xxX

"Think they plan on trapping me?" He asked no one in particular.

There was no doubt of it of course, there were ropes all over the place that he knew had held Blaise at one point. He didn't see the captain of this ship but he was no doubt gloating in his room, with Blaise…...his hands fisted tightly and he decided on a full-frontal attack. The little boat was tied to the back of the ship so he would have a place to take her when he finished burning them down to nothing. The little town nearby would be safe as long as he kept the flames to one spot.

"At times like these it is wise to simply destroy everything in my path." He kicked on his flames, they spread between his hands and rose into the air higher and higher until a massive wall of flame stood over the ships before him.

"Look out! Fire! Its him!"

Ace grinned, his eyes alight with pleasure.

"Attention Pirates! You will bring me Blaise Vesta, or I will burn your ships to ash and scoop her from the rubble that is left!" Ace announced.

After a few minutes James appeared, and Ace knew pure hatred then and there. He was shirtless and covered in blood, he finally looked as grotesque outside as he was inside.

"Ah Ace, come in time for the wedding? I was hoping you would walk the bride down the aisle in place of her father, or rather," he laughed, "carry her, since she cannot walk right now."

Ace saw a sheen of red in his vision that had nothing to do with the blood James as currently wiping all over himself. He brought his hands down and the flames crashed upon the decks, catching anyone in their path as they set fire to the ships. One of them took the brunt of the attack simply capsizing and taking many lives with it. He leapt from the Striker and grasped the side of ship, pulling himself over towards James who stood waiting.

"Shall we fight like men? Or will you use your powers like a weakling? Here, you can even have her swords if it will make you feel better." James waved his hand; her blades were tossed to his feet.

They skittered slowly in a circle as if to tell him that Blaise was below. He understood and lifted each blade in hand.

"Let's get this over with, I have a damsel to rescue." Ace rushed him, flames licked up the blades without effort and James barely stopped the hard attack.

They battled as flames at the crew and ship wildly. Ace took ever step forward as James took too many backwards to avoid attack.

"You ruined a perfectly good plan to trap you, who would have thought you would burn the ship holding the girl you want to save." James laughed.

"She will survive the flames; you however will turn to ash in my hands." Ace stated simply.

"You think she can huh? I made sure she cannot even activate her own fire, when the flames reach her, she will choke and burn to death like any other man here, even me. Did you think I would let you have my pet so easily? All I have to do is hold you off long enough for her to die down there." His smile was hideous to behold, the ruined flesh and bone made him look ghoulish.

"Are you insane? Don't you need her to summon your god? Why would you let her die?" Ace slashed and kicked James in the stomach when he parried.

"Guh!" He grunted and laughed, hissing between his teeth as he stood tall again. "I would rather kill her with me than let any other man have what is mine! If we die this day then so be it, I will find her in the next life and do this all over again. I own her soul! And you will never have her!"

Ace stood back surprised, this man was a complete lunatic, he truly thought Blaise belonged to him. What a twisted monster, poor Blaise to be stalked by such a psycho. He tipped his hat back and gave the man one hard look. Ace was going to end this right now.

"Blaise does not belong to you, to me, to her shrine or to the Gods themselves. She belongs to herself, only she will choose who she wants to be with and I will fight tooth and nail for her right to make that choice." Ace declared.

James went absolutely insane then, he roared with rage and flung himself at Ace, they battled for ages as the fire raged around them. The men watched unsure of who would win this battle, running when the mast snapped over the burning wood, falling away from the fighters. It didn't matter, James knew he was beat, Ace was simply too powerful for him to battle and there was no way he could win against the famous devil fruit eater. He managed to back his way to the door below the stern and with a quick throw of his blade ducked below deck with a triumphant grin thrown at Ace. Ace deflected the blow and followed the man. Why go below deck? It suddenly occurred to him that Blaise was below deck and James had already declared he would kill her. He quickly followed, he saw James flash ahead of him down below and the beds and many barrels littered his path.

Ace burned and kicked away anything stopping him from reaching Blaise in time. He reached the door James disappeared behind and kicked with all of his strength. Nothing would stop him.

"Blaise!" Ace bellowed kicking the door one more time, the wood shuddered and gave beneath him.

In the center of the small prison James stood behind Blaise, a knife at her throat and his other hand holding her head back hard. Ace was going to kill him, but not slowly as he would love to do, he was going to kill James quickly and without thought. He couldn't tell if Blaise was awake, but that did not stop her blood from dripping down her legs, he hoped she was not awake to feel the pain all those wounds would cause.

"Give it up Portgas D. Ace! I won! You will never have her now! We will die together and I will have it all again in the next life!"

"Don't you dare kill her! I will not make your death an easy one!" Ace growled.

James laughed. "It's called killing myself fool!" His muscles bulged.

Ace released his Haki in that instant, it was so powerful even the flames around them paused. He stepped forward, dropping the swords down and reaching forward to shove the deranged man's hand aside while pushing him back in one motion. The whole exchange was seconds as Ace lit James on fire and time sped back up. The actions that had been so slow to Ace were ten times more powerful as James's hand flew out, his wrist snapping back sickeningly and his whole body thrown against the back wall until he was imbedded in it.

"Blaise." Ace gently cupped the back of her head, his free hand reached up to melt the chains free with a blazing flame.

She never so much as flinched as he gently brought her down to the floor and sat with her in his arms. She was broken and bruised, his fingers carefully slid along the sides of her hips away from the many deep and seeping cuts on her back. He grasped the blanket from the bed and wrapped her body in it as carefully as he could. She let out a moan and he flinched at her pain. He gathered her in his arms and started to rise, time to leave. He was kicked back down hard and the action cost him his grip on Blaise, she rolled away from him with a cry of pain and he was shoved down by the booted foot of James.

"You just won't die, will you?" Ace grasped his ankle and squeezed it tightly.

"You will die long before I do!" James roared and drove the reclaimed knife down with his only good hand.

In that moment Blaise; the pain having woke her; reached out towards the blurry vision of Ace on the floor near her.

"Ace…" Her throat hurt, everything screamed.

Flames shattered the very sound around them as they poured from Blaise like a beacon of light and heat. Ace had seen her do something similar before, James was shoved away violently one more time, flames eating at the last of him.

"NOO! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU ARE MINE!" He screamed; the flames melted his very flesh.

Ace looked away from the dying man disgusted. Blaise was his concern now, James was dead. Ace knelt beside the form of the girl he cared about, her back was arched and she screamed silently, tears burning before they could escape her eyes. The column of flame around them did nothing to him, it felt like the gentlest of caresses and he knew it was doing that on purpose. Ace wrapped her back up in the blanket and lifted her into his arms once more. The flames died down and he looked up to the hole in the ceiling she had created. The stars were bright in the sky. He also noticed the water suddenly sloshing about his feet and decided now was a good time to go.

James, nothing but a blackened husk of log, was just not done.

"She…is…mine…" He reached his ashen fingers out with the last of his power.

Ace looked down at the man. "You could have had her heart, but you chose power. She was never yours." He bent his knees a bit and jumped up, flames propelled him forward and dried the water on his boots.

Blaise had not woken since he took her onto the small boat. He sailed through the dark of the night with her broken bruised body pressed to his heat, keeping her safe. He carried her into the little town, wrapped tightly in blankets and uncaring of what anyone saw of him. Everyone was in a panic over the pirates and the now burning ships only set them on edge more, Ace didn't care. He banged on the door of the town physician and begged the man to save her. It was many hours before the man was finished fixing her up as much as he could. Ace wished Luffy was here with his amazing doctor, he wouldn't be so worried if that nice reindeer was taking care of her. Fever set in and Blaise burned hotter and hotter every minute until she was wheezing.

He sat beside her as she laid out on the bed, bandages covered nearly every inch of her body and he held her broken hand in his.

"Blaise, I'm sorry for not getting to you in time and that you felt couldn't tell me about the men stalking you at the park. I am sorry I let that monster hurt you even for a moment." He laid his head against his arm and closed his eyes. "Just...please be alright." Ace whispered to her into the silence, an emotion he could not describe choked his throat.

The physician had told him the extent of her injuries after he had treated her and set what needed setting.

"She has two cracked ribs and severe bruising to her abdominal muscles, two fingers of her left hand were dislocated and every inch of her from her head to her knees is covered in bruises. Her back was torn open by a cat o nines whip which I did not know still existed. She received extensive head injury which is why she is not waking up. With the fever climbing higher and her inability to take in nourishment…I'm sorry but I don't see her making a recovery. She may die tonight, I'm sorry son, but she won't live past this next sunrise unless there is some sort of miracle."

So, Ace sat beside the woman who had changed his life and could do nothing but watch her ragged breathing. He could not save her from these wounds, he could not heal her. His heart weighed on him until he was sure it was going to crash to the floor.

"My father was Gol D. Roger, he was the single most famous pirate in history. He died before I was born and my mother bore me long after my time in order to protect me from the Navy and Marines who were on a blood thirsty hunt to take down all of his accomplices. She died from the exhaustion and asked my grandfather who is no blood relation to me to protect me. Monkey D. Garp, a Marine, raised the child of the wildest pirate as his own son." Ace told her his life story.

The sun rose into the sky and slowly sank down again, he finished his long tale with why he was hunting Black Beard, and how much he wanted to stay with her forever. But the words he wanted to say most stuck in his throat, they would not come out. As the light faded in the sky Ace held her hand in his and watched her breathing become harder, her head on fire and her body shaking.

"Blaise, don't die." He looked at her face and heard her breathing slow until it stopped.

For a long moment he sat in silence, his head swam with thoughts, chest ached with emotions he could not fathom. He stood fast and gripped her shoulders, shaking her.

"BLAISE! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" He bellowed at her. His shaking hands began to press over her heart and he breathed into her mouth.

The Physician ran in and told him to stop but he would not step away from Blaise, he would not let her die!

"BLAISE!" He bellowed her name between breathing and pressed. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE YET!" He yelled, he had so much to say to her still, so much time to make up for.

"Sir, you need to stop! She is gone! Stop this madness at once!" The man was completely flustered and shocked by such behavior.

"She is not dead! Damn you Blaise Vesta you will breathe right this minute or I swear to your Goddess I will come after you!" He raged in her face, his eyes swam and he couldn't let her go. He gathered her into his arms and let out the pain in his heart, roaring his sorrow loud and long.

Silence followed this; his eyes closed.

"As always…your damn chest…in my face." She croaked against him.

Ace sucked in a deep breath and let it out laughing, he pulled away from her to see her looking up at him with one bruised but open eye. He laughed again and again until he was crushing her to him again and nearly sobbing with joy.

"My God! It's a miracle!" The physician cried in delight.

Ace laid Blaise back and covered her with the blanket. "Goddess, actually." Ace smiled at her.

She smiled at him; her lips cracked but she kept smiling. "You, actually." She reached out weakly to take his hand and he folded his other over hers warmly, willing her body to heal with his own strength if it would take it. "Ace, please tell me you have my boots, I really like those boots." She said seriously.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry beautiful, they are probably ash right now."

She let out a sigh. "Damn."

Ace laughed.


	21. Chapter 20: Dances in the Fire

Chapter 20: Dances in the Fire

Blaise was surprised at the immense amount of gentleness Ace showed her, he was always there when she needed anything and everything. Food, drink and even a good book that he read with skill. She was so happy it was like she was still asleep. The physician declared her able to move about four days later, his diagnosis was that she was permitted to sail but he didn't advise the trip. After the man left Blaise insisted on taking a walk. She was tired of sitting still.

"I really don't think you should be out and about yet." He held her shoulders as she walked, he was terrified that she would fall and hurt herself. "You were whipped Blaise; your back is a literal mass of wounds." He felt he needed to point out her own wounds to her and it made his head hurt.

"I was there, I think I know." She chuckled; his worry warmed her heart.

Truth was, she couldn't feel a thing. Though, he didn't need to know that her fire kept the pain at bay with warmth. She could not heal with her flames; fire was fire after all; and she did think about just burning them to close them but, the scars would be awful.

"Okay I think we walked pretty far, good job for today but let's head back and lay down." He tried to steer her back around as they reached the end of the street but Blaise was having none of it.

"You know you should probably get some sleep, Doc told me you have been up for a few days. You rest and I will explore a little." She mused.

He let out an exacerbated sigh. "How far are you planning to go?"

"Hm, not sure, I think I can reach that overhang there." She pointed to a faraway outcropping of rocks that looked over the small town like a guard of stone.

"Fine, we reach it and then turn back."

Blaise kept to herself that she meant to climb it, his concern was actually entertaining her. As they walked, he made sure to keep her from stumbling, and pushed anything out of her way that would have given her pause. He set tree branches on fire before she reached them so she didn't bend and a few times he rushed ahead of her to literally toss fallen logs and large rocks away. He cleared a path for her that she didn't have to worry about.

"Ace, you are worrying too much. I used to take beatings worse than this." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know from your teacher, you know if I didn't have him to thank for how amazing you turned out I would be mad at him for beating on you so much to teach you." He frowned.

"Actually, he only beat me when I wasn't fast enough, broke two of my fingers once during sword practice." She laughed. "But it wasn't him who trained by body to endure this kind of beating." She looked up through the trees to the sky above.

"Blaise?" He looked down at her confused. Was she tired? He knew she wasn't ready for this kind of work out.

"Mother told me it was to teach me discipline, that the pain would remind my body to stay rigid and still. Thinking back on it, I don't think Akane or Hanabe had to do that, just me." Blaise shook her head.

"Did your mother whip you?" He growled. He had seen her back, before this recent whipping she had no wounds, was it something else?

"No, she was never that foolish, just beatings to purify my dark soul." She did that a lot.

Blaise looked forward again and took in the world around her.

"You don't need to tell me; I understand that your past is painful."

He didn't want to hear this pain; she was so small and while now she was strong, he could only imagine the kind of gentle person she used to be. The image of a soft shrine girl filled him for a moment, with two toned eyes and beautiful fiery orange hair that was always flying everywhere like a flame. Sweeping stone bricks and taking his hand to show him how to pay respect to the Goddess she loved. That was a child of innocence who deserved nothing but a gentle life.

She had stopped and when he snapped back to, she was eyeing the rocks as if she was ready to climb them. He surged forward and blocked her path.

"Absolutely not." He looked down at her.

"I really want to though." She smiled up at him.

"You won't, you will turn around and lay back in that bed to heal." He told her gruffly.

"Ace, I once broke my arm and then hid from mother on the roof, it was literally in two pieces and I didn't come down on my own, my father had to come up and get me. This is a cake walk."

"I hope your mother learned her lesson." Ace growled angrily.

"Nope. She just blamed me for being weak and a failure." Blaise stuck her tongue out at him and tried to push passed.

With a surprising speed and gentleness that she would not have expected with a sudden move he lifted her in his arms. His arm sat across her shoulders where the wounds had not reached and grasped the opposite shoulder to keep her upper half up. His other arm slid under her knees and she could feel the corded muscle of his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. She would let him win today; he was just so cute.

"Foolish shrine maiden, can't take care of herself." He grumbled.

"Why bother when I have such a strong man to protect me and save me from monsters, and low hanging branches." She teased him lightly.

"Actually, you saved me, I just carried you out." He smiled.

"Ace I was a bit unable to move, how did I save myself—" she looked up at him and frowned, "I lost control again didn't I?" She asked seriously.

"With very good timing, you killed James and saved me from a very annoying stab wound." He kissed her forehead. "My Hero."

"Hm." She was not convinced but she would not fight him on it, mostly because she was really enjoying this protective side of him.

"Time for you to rest pain." He entered the small building and returned her to the bed.

She grasped his hand and held it as tight as she could, realizing she was more tired than she wanted to admit to. He simply smiled and sat down in the chair he had pulled up days ago. She fell asleep holding his hand and only when he knew she was sleeping did he drift off himself. He jolted awake hours later to find her missing.

"Blaise?" He stood, eyes scanning the near darkness around him.

He noticed her box was missing, the one he had fixed for her. It had been pure luck that all of her belongings were still on the small boat as if they didn't care to take it. Where had she gone? Ace looked all over the small home until he ventured outside, he didn't find her in the small yard or along the quiet street. The sun had not begun to rise in the sky, but small inklings of light broke through the trees where it would. This place was not large but he was worried about her running around in her state. She could not defend herself right now if any of her enemies appeared.

After nearly losing his mind with worry he found her at the small docks, she stood at the end looking into the ocean. He approached her carefully, not sure if she was alright or just gazing. She was holding the box in one hand and the wedding ring in another.

"I would have married him, done my duty. We would have a few children by now and I would be the perfect priestess." She spoke softly. "He took one look at me, and ran away."

"He was a fool." Ace commented standing beside her now, not looking at her.

"Hm, I guess so. I never—" She swallowed the lump in her throat.

He knew she was having a hard time, he wanted to hold her in his arms but she was not healed enough yet. He simply waited.

"I never wanted to marry him, or anyone. They never asked me who I wanted or what path I wanted to lead." She stated angrily, handing him the box that he took willingly. "This…this is not who I want to be." She drew her arm back and threw the ring into the sea as far as she could.

Ace smiled, watching the tiny object disappear, along with what was the last bit of control her mother had over her. That gesture, it was a heavy one.

"Ace, I will find the sword and return it to the shrine. That will be my last act as a Maiden to the Sun Goddess."

"Blaise?" He finally looked down at her to find her looking up at him with just a peaceful expression he nearly fell.

"I won't be a pirate, but if your Captain will have me, I would like to sail the seas and go on adventures." She told him; her heart finally lighter than air.

Ace nodded. "I think the second division commander needs an assistant; I could make a recommendation."

"Sounds like I need to get in good with this man, any suggestions?" Her eyes became teasing.

"Let's see he likes food, a lot of it. He also likes young women who stay in bed when they are injured." He closed the box and held a hand out to her.

"I'm not liking the sounds of this guy, sounds like he is a bit of a pain." She laughed, placing her hand in his.

"Well, he certainly won't put up with his underling not obeying doctors' orders."

"Hmph, what makes you think I will be your underling? I think I will stage a revolt." She let him lead her off the docks, enjoying the teasing.

"Already fomenting a rebellion, are we? Very well, what are your terms?" He narrowed his eyes on her.

"I get to spend every day with you, and I get the outside of the bed."

"You will sleep on the wall side." He stated firmly.

"I want a window in the room." She noticed he didn't deny the spending every day with him.

"I have a porthole."

"Make it a window." She wanted a window to look out when she felt like reading in doors.

"Why so you can grow a garden out on the sea?"

"Your brothers ship is growing tangerines and you have a problem with me growing a garden in a window?"

"Fine, I will ask the carpenter to make it a window. Any other demands my sea nymph?"

"Hmm…a cat."

"You can have as many as you want." He raised a brow. "Anything else?"

She laughed and slid out in front of him with a grin.

"Nope, are my terms acceptable?"

He took a moment to think on it. "Your terms are acceptable." He leaned down only a little, how perfect they were for each other, she was the right height. "We need to seal the agreement."

She grinned up at him and kissed him for a long time. Ace felt lighter than air, she would stay with him. Did that mean she loved him? Did he love her? He suddenly wondered, had he found the person he loved? Would he love her forever? Would he love her more than his brother? His captain? She was giving up her family and her life for him, could he do the same?

Looking at the beautiful woman before him he wondered: _Do I tell her I love her? Or do I leave it be?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sorry for the long wait, my laptop was destroyed in a 'nephew is a cute butterfingers incident'. He dropped milk on my laptop and I had to wait for the new one to arrive. _


	22. Chapter 21: Beginning of the End

Chapter 21: Beginning of the End

Something was different after she had made the decision to leave the shrine and go on adventures, with Ace. There was a lightening in her shoulders, her chest was no longer tight or pained. For once in her life, Blaise felt free. They left the island that morning, neither of them speaking, just quietly enjoying each other's presence. Blaise watched the ocean, a small smile on her face as they went. She didn't notice the way that Ace watched her, didn't see the small smile he also wore when he did so. She was happy.

"There is a ship off that way, looks like pirates. Friends of yours?" She teasingly looked to him.

She turned her head to see him grinning ear to ear, she rolled her eyes and held back the laugh that would have probably hurt a lot.

"I think I will find out." He told her.

"You just want to party." She teased him. "I can hear that laughter from here."

"I'll be quick, I promise." He was already standing as he said this to her.

"Go have some fun, I will stay here and sleep." She yawned, preparing to stretch before the pain reminded her not to do that.

He caught her wince. "You should have taken the medication, the doctor said you will need it to move around." He told her frowning.

"I'll be fine, I don't like taking medicine." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Watch that tongue, I will take it as an invitation." He warned her.

"If you think you can handle the guilt then you can try all you want." She laid back and sent him a look filled with all the desire for him she felt in her body.

Ace gulped loudly and turned away to jump on the Striker.

"Put that away, you will draw them to you like a real siren." He was gone then in a burst of flames.

She had not ever wanted anyone as much as she wanted Ace, she had never been wanted so much by anyone but Ace. This feeling bubbling inside her was not painful or scary, it was warm and joyful, so much that she wanted to shout out how happy she was. Blaise recognized this feeling for what it was, she loved him, she loved Ace with all of her heart and she wanted to stay by him always. Father had told her stories about his love for mother but Blaise wondered if the feelings her father had were the same, she had now. Did he love mother with this much force? Was love this warm and beautiful? She had never thought being in love was this powerful of an emotion. She had thought she loved James, but that was nothing compared to how she felt now.

She woke up to him returning, he had spent a long-time having fun it seemed. He was totally sloshed. He fell on the deck and she gave up pretending to sleep.

"Foolish man, you will lose your Striker." She managed to get up as he rolled onto his side and smiled up at her.

"I already tied it off, you miss should lay down and rest." He waved her down to his level and she slowly sank down until she was lying beside him. "Ah, a beautiful sight to behold."

She blushed darkly. "You are sloshed." She told him, placing a hand on his nude chest and feeling the heat of him through her fingers.

"Not so much that I cannot see the beautiful woman before me." His hand came up to slide into her hair, his fingers brushing against her head before resting there.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you, for seeing me." She whispered the words from her heart.

Ace kissed her then, his mouth soft and warm, and reeking heavily of booze.

"Bleh! Mean!" She shoved him lightly.

"Oh! A powerful strike!" He rolled onto his back dramatically, arm flung over his eyes.

"The mighty Portgas D. Ace slain by the laughing words of a woman." She lifted herself up to look down at him.

"No, the mighty Fire Fist Ace was done in by only the fiercest and most powerful of women known to mankind, she is a woman who is both strong and graceful." He peeked at her.

She slid onto him, his arms came around her but never touched her exposed back, the bandages would be needing a change tomorrow. His fingers touched her sides lightly.

"I'm not so powerful, I'm just a woman trying to be myself."

"Do you feel like yourself?" He asked her.

She looked down into his eyes, her chest felt warm and her mind was at peace. She couldn't explain the depth of her feelings, couldn't begin to describe the emotion she felt. But it was a good one.

"Yes."

He closed his eyes, smiling. "Good."

They slept like that, floating on the sea and happy.

She was left on the boat again when they ran into an island, he didn't want her moving around too much and that was just as well since she knew following his path would lead her to the final artifact, she was not worried. Ace told her they needed to go to a marine base to talk to some woman about her parents. He was adamant that they go there and she agreed readily. It took a few weeks to make it however. She healed in the meantime, Ace would change her bandages, they would talk for hours and he would catch fish. When she was able to stand without shaking, she began the annoying road to full health. The wounds were painful the most as they scabbed over and healed.

Soon however she was lightly sparring with him and as the month of healing passed she was running along the boat, the water bubbling beneath her feat as Ace would chase her on the Striker.

"You have to be the fastest healer I have ever seen. Aside from Luffy, I never understood it but he was so quick to heal from anything." Ace laughed dragging her into his arms as they sat down for dinner.

"I can't take the credit for this; the fire is part of the reason I am well."

"How can your flames heal you? Wouldn't they cause scars?" He asked stealing her food from her.

She shook her head. "Have you never heard of healing from heat? It's an extremely difficult technique to learn as a normal person. But these flames have no trouble doing it on their own." She held up her arms letting the sleeves drop down to reveal the many scars he had already noticed and kissed each one. "These are all wounds I received in battle that they quickly sealed and healed. For my back however they have simply been keeping warm and clean." She snatched her food back quickly making him protest loudly.

"Whatever the reason I am pleased to see you up and moving again. I thought I would have to carry you to battle." He laughed.

"As if I would ever be so undignified as to be carried into battle!" She protested this time turning to shove the food into his laughing mouth.

"Mmm. Dragged then." He mused.

She glared at him quietly and then stuffed more food in his mouth until he couldn't chew. She laughed as he fought to do so, then ate all she could before he finished.

"I think the Marine Base is coming up. Please do not cause problems while I try to distract the man in charge?"

"I can make no promises, you promise not to get hurt." He told her.

"They have no reason to harm me, for all intents and purposes I am still a shrine maiden, I am immune to any problems you cause." She told him haughtily.

"And what would they think if they knew you were feeding a pirate by hand while sitting in his lap?" Ace tickled her sides.

She wiggled in his grip until she managed to break free, several little flames had flared up around her hair and they jumped onto his shoulders tugging at his ear and strands of his hair.

"They may be thinking lucky man." She stated confidently.

"Humph. Well, they would be right." He agreed readily.

"Be safe Ace, I don't want to have to take out an entire marine base in order to save you." She turned in his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You would do that for me?" He asked her amused.

"For you Ace, I would give up the very flames in my heart and soul, just for you." She vowed, a thick scorching heat bled through her skin, running rivets along his own flames and causing him to sit straighter.

"You don't have to do that; you don't have to make me the reason you are happy." He told her with equal gravity. "You do not need a man to make you who you are."

She smiled, pleased. "You are not the reason for my happiness, you are a wonderful symptom of it."

He was thrilled to hear it, truth was he was worried there for a moment, that perhaps he had made her depend on him too much. He was afraid she had latched to him with the wrong message in her mind. He cared deeply for her, but he wanted to her to want him because she was complete as a person, not as a crutch to escape her family or duty.

"Time for rest flame head." She tapped his nose and wiggled free of him.

"Blaise…when everything it over…" He watched her clean up quickly, her back no longer pained her.

"Yes?" She turned half back to look at him.

"I am going to make love to you again, until we both collapse from sheer exhaustion."

Her eyes darkened; the dual colors clashed in contrast to each other; her smile both seductive and terrifying sent a shiver up his spine. "When this is over, I plan to hold you to that, till your very last."

He laid out on the small deck and was silently joined by her warmth; she had slept like that with him since her back allowed it. She was not cold, never cold. He wrapped his arm around her waist and filled the spaces between her fingers with his. They would say nothing, simply enjoy the feeling of contact until they both slept. Ace usually always fell asleep last to the rhythmic melody of her soft adorable snores.

Not for the first time he thought to himself:

_Is this love? _


	23. Chapter 22: Fires of Change

Chapter 22: Fires of Change

Her feet hit the ground running as she leapt out of the window and slid down the building willing every part of her flame to cushion her fall. It was nice enough to do so. She sprinted to the docks where her boat waited and as the call went out, she rolled her eyes. Damn him for a fool! She asked him not to cause problems and not to get into trouble! How hard was it to deliver a message and then leave? Blaise should have damn well delivered it herself, at least then she wouldn't have to worry about where the hell Ace was and if he had been surrounded or hurt.

She slipped onto her boat; the plan was already set. If and when the sirens go up, she gets to the boat and heads out where they would meet up safely. He had better be there because she planned to give him a tongue lashing. No one was expecting her to leave and so no one knew she was doing so, the gates slammed down shut as she escaped them and she nearly let out a shout of relief but it was not the time to be happy to get out. Ace was still in there and she needed to wait for him where they set the Striker. She was there before him and spent a good hour terrified that he had not made it, if a single hair on his head was harmed, she would set the whole damn place on fire.

"Blaise! You got out!" He called out happily on a tiny skiff that was about to capsize.

"You fool of a man!" She called out to him and leapt off the boat to run to him, bubbles popped wildly behind her as she stepped.

"Were you worried?" He held his arms out to her as she approached and nearly knocked him to his death in the water.

"Of course! I have never had to kill someone who didn't really deserve it." She smacked his shoulder. "Did you do what you needed to?" She asked him moving to walk back to the boat.

"Yes, and also…I found what I needed. On a small Island surrounded by mountains." He told her softly.

She paused, this was it, this was the end of all of their goals. They would be done after this; he would kill Black Beard and she would return the artifacts to their rightful place. Then, the two of them would be together forever. Blaise didn't look back at him when she responded, her heart was about to explode in her chest, her head swimming.

"Good, then let's go."

The journey there was quiet and while Blaise spent every second of it trying to think of all the adventures, she would have with Ace a feeling of deep foreboding filled her chest until she was choking on it. Her dreams were filled with horror, sometimes it was Ace dying under some shadow persons attack or the God being summoned and drowning everything in floods killing Ace who was a devil fruit bearer. Something told her not to go there, it told her not to step foot on this Island or let Ace. She couldn't shake the feeling that everything was going to end when they both faced their enemies. She jolted awake as another nightmare assailed her in the night, her body sweating and tiny furls of fire spread all over the two of them. Ace sat up looking over her in concern, it was not the first time she woke this way but it always seemed to be worse the closer they got to their destination.

"Blaise, another nightmare?" His hand came up to stroke her head and down her back, the warmth of his touch eased some of her fear.

But it was not enough to escape the foreboding.

"Ace, let's not do this." She turned to him, her eyes stricken and desperate.

"What are talking about?" He asked her confused, was she fully awake?

"Let's forget our duty and return to your captain. We can adventure together and never look back on this! We can do it, just us." She reached out to him.

Ace moved back away from her hand, what she was suggesting was wrong to him. He didn't understand why she was behaving this way, making herself near sick with worry for nothing.

"Blaise, I promised on my honor to kill Black Beard for what he had done. I will not return until I do that, I will kill him." He told her firmly. "You have a job to finish, so that you can return those artifacts with no guilty conscience." She just needed reassurance; he could provide that.

"Ace, I will forget all about the shrine right now if you can forget about Black Beard and take me away right now, please, I feel a terrible sense of danger." She held her hands to her chest, worry eating her up inside.

Rage gripped him and he turned away from her coldly, how dare she try to change his course?! Just because she was having nightmares, she wanted to throw away all her honor? And she wanted him to throw away his? For something as intangible as a feeling? A stupid dream? Did she think he was an idiot?

"Why are you trying to stop me now? What is wrong with you? I won't give up, this is what I need to do, I need to finish this once and for all Blaise. Don't you dare try to stop me now." His hands fisted. "I have put up with all of your superstition this whole time but I will not allow these unseen forces of yours to change my course, I will not throw away my honor for you." He told her harshly.

"You won't turn back? Even if I ask you to?" She asked him quietly, tears threatened to spill, her whole body going numb.

"No, and if you do…perhaps it would be better for you to return to your shrine." He told her just as quietly.

She bit her lip and turned away from him, tears dripped down her cheeks and she nodded, her heart ached. "Alright, I won't ask you."

The journey was finished in silence, she didn't tell him to turn back or try to convince him again. They did not sleep beside each other again either. Ace always fell asleep watching her, wanting to drag her into his arms and give her the comforting words he knew she needed. But he could not bring himself to stop the fear she drowned in. He could see she was shaking, could see from the look in her eyes she was terrified of a feeling of something she could not place. But he was a man who forged his own path and he would not let some divine feeling change his course. He would not fail.

They prepared separately for battle, she would head to the mountains where the sword was hiding and he would head into town where Black Beard waited. He stepped off the boat and held his hand out to her, she was not looking at him now and he knew something was coming between them, something he didn't like. His painful words to her were heavy between them and he regretted saying she should return to her shrine, he would be lost if she did.

"Blaise, don't worry about me. I will not lose to Black Beard, I am strong." He told her confidently.

Blaise turned to him now, they stood at the fork in their paths, separating here was the plan. Her eyes shown with an emotion he had never seen before and he could not speak as she stood up and kissed him so sadly and then stepped back.

"I believe you. I love you." She told him, and it became clear what was in her eyes.

He could not respond in kind; he had no clue what to say or how to say it and he froze. The words refused to come out. She looked at him and the love faded, becoming…blank. She turned away, leaving him standing there thunderstruck and speechless. As she walked away from him, he slowly turned away from her and headed to his fate. His mind racing until duty began to take over, he would tell her when they met again, he would tell her then. The words etched into his soul.

"PORTGAS D. ACE!" She yelled behind him.

Ace flung around to see her standing in the distance, the flames stood around her like a beacon.

"I LOVE YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU LOVE ME BACK! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!" She screamed at him with her heart in her voice.

Ace smiled; he rose his fist into the air. He would tell her that he loved her more than words could ever express.

XxX

He was waiting for her when she arrived, climbing the mountain pass was not easy feat and every moment she did Ace was alone battling Black Beard, the scoundrel. She was pleased to find him there; Blaise was tired of looking. He held the sword in his hand and beckoned her close.

"This little dance is over Blaise, come with me now or I will have to spill your blood here and end it all."

"Captain Booth, you are quite right. Time for a break." She drew her swords and prepared for battle.

"You will regret it; I won't hold back against you girl." He prepared.

"For your sake you had better not."

There was a deep pause, the wind whipped around them. Neither made a move, until they were suddenly attacking with all they had. They battled ferociously, powerful blows shook blades and numbed fingers. Her motions were fluid, practiced from hours of twisting on the floors of a forest and learning the sacred dances of her shrine. A mixture of both that turned her into a deadly fighter. He was as deadly, years of battle on sea and land had turned him into a hardened warrior. He was determined to win against this pampered little girl.

"Why do you fight? Do you want to return to your life as a personal punching bag to your family? Why not join me and we can take over the world." He clashed against her hard.

"It is not your world to rule." She threw him off and slammed her leg into his knee hard.

He nearly toppled over but managed to recover though his knee ached.

"Don't you see the world around you? Vicious pirates and corrupt Marines? There is no place safe for anyone, I could change all of that if I ruled. I could make this world perfect."

"Your ideals mean nothing, you have murdered the innocent and ravaged what is not yours, you will not convince me you are a good person."

He grinned. "Well, I will not deny my own putrid hand in this worlds problem but I never caused them to begin with. I will rule this world Blaise, all will bow to me in fear and awe. I don't need some stupid pirates' treasure."

Blaise swung hard and nearly sent him down again, his knee buckled however and he bent in the dirt.

"Wrong, no one will bow to a failure of a man who could not even forge his own way. Don't turn to the Gods for strength, they will only find a way to tear you down." She slammed her sword down into his wrist slicing off his hand and separating the sword from him in one smooth unavoidable motion.

He bellowed in pain, throwing himself back as she bent to retrieve the sword from his twitching hand sheathing her own blades

"This is not nor will ever be yours." She held the sword in her hand and flames erupted all around her.

"You cannot fight your fate! You will die for the power I demand!" He roared attempting to throw himself at her and topple her over.

Blaise easily grappled him and landed a perfect shot to his groin with her knee, his blood splattered her clothes staining them. He curled into himself in pain.

"I will not die for you; my flames do not belong to you." She turned away, the fires swirling around her.

"Kill me girl, kill me or it will never stop, I will not give up my ambitions." He told her roughly.

She didn't bother to look at him. "I have killed many of your men, many pirates and vagabonds. I am tired of taking lives, even foul ones. If you choose to keep trying know only that you cannot summon the Gods through me, for I have lain with the man I love, you have lost."

Captain Booth swallowed this statement with a quiet rage, she had ruined everything! How dare she!? HOW DARE SHE!

"Your lover will die! Even now he is beaten by Black Beard, he will die, no fire can tame the power of darkness itself." He spat his rage and venom out at her. He wanted her to suffer for his loss, first his hand and now his power!

Dread filled Blaise, she quickly sprinted off to Ace.

"Please be alright! Please!" She breathed between her clenched teeth. "Fire, lend me wings!" She looked to the cliff side where she could easily and quickly jump down and join Ace in a matter of minutes. It had taken her an hour to get up here but she would not take that long to get to the man she loved.

So, without thought and without care she leaped from the side of the mountain as if she could fly and, in a moment, she knew she could. She soared over the tops of trees like a phoenix, a fire bird of devastating proportion. Heat lit along her shoulder blades and flung out in an arch of flaming wings that beat against the sky and held her aloft as if she was part of them. The town was in sight and she sped towards it with an urgency that became more powerful until she was landing near the center of the town with a crash so loud it shook the houses on their foundation.

The men around looked to this entrance with varying degrees of surprise and interest. She stood up and looked around her, the dust from her appearance faded away to reveal the enemies she faced. Her two-toned eyes landed on the one she sought and they widened with a rage she had not felt since the death of James. Fire lit around her body and she stalked towards the man who stood over a defeated Ace with a grin on his ugly face.

"They told me a girl was traveling with him, a woman who wore flames as naturally as any devil fruit user. Tell me little girl how did you get the same flames?" Black Beard asked chewing a piece of meat smugly.

"Get. Away. From. Him." She punctuated each word with a blast of flame that attacked his men before they could attack her.

"How about this, you make me." He drew up darkness around him and struck without a word.

Blaise batted his darkness aside as if it was nothing, Black Beard was not bothered by this and simply flung more at her from each angle he could get it. But it was as if the flames saw everything around them, tossing the darkness or swallowing it as if it was simply a nuisance. She stood a few feet from the man now and her fists bled from her tight hold.

"Interesting! I like you! What is your name girl?! Where did you get such an amazing flame!?"

"I am Blaise Vesta! And if you don't get the fuck away from my man, I will slaughter you and your men like the pigs you are!" She raised her hands and drew one back slowly, a bow of fire formed.

"Captain, we were told not to harm the girl. They were very specific about her particular health." A man called out to Black Beard. The flames she had sent were neutralized by his men.

"She wants to fight me; I want to fight her."

"I understand, however…the stipulations were very clear." He looked uncomfortable telling his captain this.

"Very well." Black Beard waved a hand and a darkness the size of a large pit appeared beneath her. "Don't get me wrong Blaise, I really want to fight you and I promise I will come back when I'm done and we can have a good fight. But I made a deal that hinges on your survival and I really want what I was offered."

She looked down into the maw of darkness as it rose up around to swallow her whole, her eyes came back to see Ace on the ground, defeated. As the darkness closed, she shot the arrow, it clamped down and disappeared. Black Beard turned his head aside as the arrow whizzed passed his head, had he not moved it would have been the killing blow. It pleased him that she was so blood thirsty.

"Captain, I do hope you didn't break her too much." The men approached amused.

"She will be fine, I just put her to sleep for a bit. Too bad, I would love to have that kind of raw power she was born with."

"The woman was quite clear about the flames; it is a good thing we were ready for that attack when she appeared."

"She wasn't going full out yet, I felt she could do more." Black Beard laughed pleased. "Let's turn this one into the Marines and then get her back to that woman before the show starts."

They nodded just moments before fires broke out everywhere around them until the buildings were turning to ash in mere seconds. Everyone was on guard.

"Ace seems to have some fight left in him." One man commented.

"That is not Ace." Black Beard grinned wider and laughed delighted. "I want this power! She is fighting from inside the darkness!" He laughed wildly.

The center of the town erupted into a column of flames so powerful it turned nearly white. A soft explosion sent unprepared men flying as a figure appeared. Darkness struggled to pull her back in but she shrugged it off, her eyes of green and blue flame, hair like orange fire billowing behind her. She was something else and Black Beard was thrilled to witness this amazing thing. She attacked him; her whole body was force of nature similar to a meteor striking the earth. He threw out everything he had to battle her, his darkness pulling at her and slamming against her until he was panting.

"Yes! This is amazing!" He crowed in delight.

They clashed again before he could say more, she was not wasting time saving Ace from this monster who dared to defeat him. However, as the battle raged, he realized that she was losing momentum. The flames died around the town and became concentrated on her until even that was fading fast. He grinned and focused all of his darkness to his fist. She struck as he hoped she would, he took the blow to his gut and swung his arm with all his might into her head sending her flying even as he flew back from her attack.

They flew apart several feet, rolling and injured. Black Beard was the first to stand up and he limped over to the girl who struggled to lift her shoulders. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Give up, you are strong but untrained. Learn to control that little power move of yours and then face me again." He waved a hand as he turned away. "Say good bye to your man."

Blaise couldn't move, her whole body ached, just like last time and the time before that. She was completely drained of all power. Untrained? Yes, she had failed in the one thing she could have used to save Ace. Her hand shakily reached out to him as the darkness surrounded her.

"Ace…." She shivered before exhaustion took her over instead of the darkness.

"She is a strong one, should we even hand her over to the woman? She could be a useful ally."

"Don't be a fool, she would kill me the second she had a chance. That woman had the same eyes as Ace, she wouldn't join my crew to save her own life." Black Beard admired that. "Got yourself quite the woman Ace, too bad it came too late." He stared down at Ace and grinned. "Let's go."

xXx

She was waiting at the back of the tavern; her hood hid her face but he knew it was her he was here for. He squeezed into the booth she chose in a dark corner and looked her over. She was a tiny thing and though he couldn't see her well in the darkness he knew her to be a beauty, one many men fell for. He preferred a hardier woman with more meat on her himself. He ordered ale and meat and waited for her to speak, she asked for him, not the other way around.

"I want you to collect someone for me, I heard she will most likely run into you with a man you are waiting for. I will pay you handsomely to bring her to me alive with the items she holds."

"What makes you think I want gold?" He asked amused.

"Not gold. Something much more coveted." The woman placed a small sphere on the table. It was clear through and shimmered in the dark booth.

"A pretty gem but not worth my time." He grunted.

"Not the stone, power, I know you wield a devil fruit of darkness. I can fairly smell the reeking stench of the oceans hilarious gift."

"This little thing will grant me power?" He peered down at it.

"No, watch." She waved a hand over it; darkness filled the small crystal until it cracked.

"What is this?" He asked getting annoyed now.

"Men." She sighed. "I offer you the power to defeat your enemy, bring her to me alive and unharmed and I will help bolster your darkness until it rivals that of the goddess of the underworld herself. You can be powerful beyond imagination."

"Hm, I want that. Tell me more about this girl, why do you want her?"

The woman tossed her hood back and smiled up at the large man.

"She will return to the Shrine and be married as soon as possible. The artifacts she carries are important as well, I will need those in order to give you your power. Alive, unmolested and with items in tow. If you do that, I can provide you the power you want."

"What makes you think I wont just take what I want from you?" He asked grinning.

She stood and around her the men who followed him stood weapons ready.

"Do not bother to threaten me." Her eyes slashed over each of them starling them in their power and fortitude. "You will bring the girl to me, what I just showed you is a fake compared to her."

The man laughed rowdily. "I will bring you this girl. For that power you offer."

The woman nodded and sat back down.

"Though I wonder what she is to you."

"My husbands' niece, a useless bit of baggage honestly. However, she will serve her role for the house." She frowned, she had no liking for this conversation. "There is one more thing you need to know about her."


	24. Chapter 23: Shedding the Demons

Chapter 23: Shedding the demons of the past

She looked out the window, her eyes red rimmed and tired from crying, two days ago she woke up home, here where she never wanted to be again. The artifacts had been placed back where they belonged and Blaise was informed, she was welcome back home. Father was happy, he had hugged her tightly and wept over her shoulder. It hurt her heart to know he had suffered her absence, but she could not say the same of mother and Akane. Hanabe was catty as always but no less pleased to see Blaise.

"You seem to be unhappy that you are here, is something the matter little sister?" Hanabe asked her after she had woken.

"The man I was with…Ace…where is he?" Blaise looked to her sister.

She was unable to move much yet, had been sleeping for days apparently, her legs could not handle her weight yet. She had used every ounce of her flames and it drained her of everything she had. Hanabe sat down beside her and tilted her head.

"You were with a man? How daring of you, mother has already selected your new husband. I do hope you didn't do too much with this interesting man." Hanabe grinned.

"I will not marry this man, nor any other besides Ace." Blaise stated firmly.

Hanabe sat straight in surprise, the usually shy and cowardly sister she knew was not the one she saw now. Hanabe smiled.

"This is better, I have never seen you look like that before Blaise, your eyes…they are very strong now. Tell me everything, tell me about this man you love."

It was hours before Hanabe left the room for Blaise to sleep. Father stood in the hall, his face was stunned and he didn't move even when Hanabe approached him.

"Father?" Hanabe put a hand on his shoulder uncertain of what was wrong.

"Blaise…she has suffered so much because of me."

"Father maybe…maybe you should tell her the truth now. It will not change how much you love her, but I think she needs to know the truth now."

He nodded slowly; his eyes still stricken.

Blaise pulled on her robes now and stuffed her feet into the slippers she was provided. In the hall several of the training priests greeted her warmly and even offered to walk with her.

"Please no, I just want to visit the graves, don't worry about me." She bowed to them and walked along at a slow pace, soaking in the home she grew in. When she was well again, she would be leaving for Ace.

At the small family cemetery, she took her time looking around, however a few minutes in she could not find his grave. Where was it? She never found it, Victor's grave. Anger filled her until the flames she had been distantly feeling burst in her hands and filled her whole body with a powerful energy. Little fire sprites jumped from her arms and ran around her as she stomped out of the family grave to find her mother and father.

They were in the middle of a conversation and while the old Blaise would have waited quietly for them to finish and then almost pleadingly beg an audience, she was not that terrified girl any longer. She pushed passed the men listening to her mother speak and stood at the front, demanding attention instantly. The men backed away en masse, the flames giving her a wide berth.

"Blaise?" Her father asked confused but pleased to see her up and about, the flames about her reminding him of his sister.

"This is quite rude of you Blaise, go back to your room. Honestly a robe?" Mother glared at her.

"Where is his grave? I asked you to bury him here, where is the grave stone? Where did you put him?" Blaise asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Father asked confused. "Whose grave dear? Are you not cold? You should rest." He approached her.

"Mother, where is the grave of Vincent? I sent a letter to father asking him to be buried on our grave site. Where is he?" Blaise looked passed her father to mother.

The woman stood regally and gave Blaise a cool stare down, for the first time in her entire life Blaise found herself standing up to that look and returning it with a heat of her own. This was nothing compared to what she had faced in the last year plus.

"A stupid question. I did not have an unknown hermit buried in the family grave site, I had him burned and scattered in the forest. You know better than to ask for such a thing of us, return to your room and do not bother me again with such nonsense."

Blaise let out a scream of rage that caused her fires to roar around her. Father stepped back shocked; this fire…it was magnificent. Just like his sister. Mother did not seem impressed however and glared now.

"How dare you! He is the only reason I was able to survive when I was cast out of this shrine. He deserved to be buried properly as I requested! You had no right to deny me my request!"

"No right? How stupid! I am the head maiden here; you are not even finished with your training. Do not perceive your success in returning the artifacts as a pass in your behavior. You redeemed your sins and are welcome back but I am still in charge and you will do as you are told!" Mother spoke harshly.

Blaise took in a deep breath and cooled her flames.

"No." She stated firmly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said NO MOTHER!" Blaise screamed. The echo faded in the silence around them.

Mother was stunned, Blaise had never spoken to her thus.

"I have suffered under your cruelty, your unjustified punishments and your constant abuse of my person. But no longer! I will not suffer anymore at your hand and never will I ever be your whipping post again!" Blaise told her.

"How dare you speak to me this way! I am in charge here! And if you dare to deny my order you will be caste- "

"SILENCE WOMAN!" Father bellowed deeply.

Mother shut up and her eyes turned to her husband. Blaise saw her father standing there with anger on his usually kind face, his fists tightly held in place. He was in a rage the likes of which Blaise had never seen him in. Her eyes saw him in a new light, had he always had this aura about him?

"You will not speak to my daughter that way again do you understand me wife? She will not be caste out again and you will never mistreat her again or by the Goddess I will caste you out without a thought."

Mother gasped and the men around gaped at Father.

"You would speak to me thus? I am your wife! I have run this shrine at your side since we wed and bore you two perfectly behaved daughters? You would dare deny me my right as the head shrine maiden?" Mother raged.

Blaise frowned, two perfect daughters? Forgetting again was she?

"Three daughters." Blaise ground out angrily.

Mother looked at her crossly and laughed. "Actually two. You are not my child and never have I claimed you as mine."

"Silence Aiko!" Father roared.

"I will not! Akane and Hanabe are my daughters but you are not of my flesh and I have hated you from the moment your whore of a mother dropped you on our shoulders!" She fairly screeched.

Blaise stared open mouthed at her mother than slowly to her father. "Is this true?" She asked.

Father looked at his daughter now in anguish and it all hit her suddenly that it explained everything. She almost staggered back but father reached out to grasp her arm and pull her into a tight hug.

"You are still my daughter. No matter what the truth is now you have always been my child and I will always love you like it." He told her passionately.

"Mother, I heard that freak is in the graveyard, she should not be permitted to—" Akane approached the scene with Hanabe in tow and stopped talking quickly.

"Oh dear, mother seems to have spilled the beans in a bad way."

Tears she could not possibly have still ran down Blaise's face until she was blinded by them.

"Why? Who am I?" She asked brokenly.

"You are my daughter. Your mother was my baby sister, she was as beautiful as you are now."

"Why did she leave?" Blaise gripped his arms and pulled away to look at him.

He was crying again. "Selena did not leave you my sweet. She came to us in the dead of night in the middle of a storm. She had given birth mere weeks before. She collapsed at the gate and fought a raging fever for days, she died from the sickness. Her last words were of you, she named you Blaise Vesta and I promised her to raise you as lovingly as she would have. My little sister died loving you with every last breath in her body and that is a fact."

"She was a whore who ran off with a marine! She only returned because he spurned her and she had no place else to go!" Aiko declared haughtily.

"Mother that is a cruel thing to say to someone about their mother." Hanabe stepped forward passed Akane and walked to the side of her cousin who cried for a mother she would never have.

"What do you know? You were only a child when it happened, barely able to stand yet. You and Akane were asleep when I had to admit that slattern into my home and nurse her sick body. I was lucky not to have caught a disease." She folded her arms.

Father responded angrily to that statement but Blaise could not hear it. Her mother…her real mother had died…she was not the daughter of Akio and Rook. She was the daughter of Selena and…a marine? She couldn't process this, she wished Ace was here, she wanted him to hold her. She needed to go to him, to tell him…

"Who was my father?" She asked her uncle now.

He looked back at her after giving his wife a set down she desperately needed. "You are the legal child of Marine lieutenant Neriah Vesta. He was a handsome man; it was after I married that your mother met him and a year later when he was set to leave for a new shore Selena decided to follow him. They were very much in love; he did not leave her high and dry. He loved your mother and promised her the world if she would marry him. After your mother passed, I sought him out to beat him up for letting her die like that. He had died in a raid by pirates, he led the charge to defend the town they lived in and died. He sent your mother and you here before they were overrun by the pillaging men."

"They died…and left me here…." Blaise looked across to the woman she thought her whole to be her mother. "Why do you hate me so much? What could my mother have done to cause you to hate her so much?"

"Isn't it obvious? You and your mother are both freaks!" Akane declared.

"Your mother was a burden to this shrine before I came along and if it was not for me, she would have continued to be so." Akio declared angrily and then her eyes widened as her husband turned to her in a rage.

"What do you mean until you came? What did you do?" He demanded.

Akio looked away and shook with rage, how dare they all treat her this way? She was the daughter of a pure line, more beautiful than any and a coveted bride. Her word was law was it not? Everyone treated her as it was and that was how it always was.

"I told her to leave, I told her that her uselessness was not welcome and she should leave."

"You had no right!" He raged moving away from Blaise and advancing upon his wife.

"I have every right! I am in charge of this shrine! She could not perform her duties and she failed as a priestess of the Goddess! I did what was best for the shrine!"

"You mean for you?!" He roared. "You didn't want to lose your position as the head of this house because you knew my sister was the rightful heir! Because she was the one Chosen by the Goddess to wield her power!"

Blaise was shocked, her mother had the flames too? So, another had suffered because of this curse? She shook her head.

"I am the one who has the right to the shrine! I worked hard from the time I could speak to take over as head Maiden! I was not going to be overlooked because of some freakish power given to that slacker!"

Blaise shook her head.

"She was chosen! You cannot deny the will of the Gods!"

"I will! They should have chosen me!" Aiko bellowed.

"No, you would not have been able to handle the power." Blaise said calmly.

Everyone looked to her now.

"This fire is not a blessing; it is a curse. No one who has received this flame has had any happiness. But I will grab what I can while I live. I am leaving." Blaise told them all. "Have the shrine, have your petty lives and your secrets. Ace needs me and I will go to the man I love." Blaise walked away from them.

Aiko shook with rage; this little brat was just leaving like that? After everything she had done? Causing all of this!? She reached out to grasp Blaise's arm, her hand flew back ready to strike the girl she had hated for so long, her anger closing her mind. Blaise turned, eyes cold as steel and before Aiko could land the blow to intimidate Blaise with, she was on the ground herself, pain burning her own face and nearly blinding her.

Akane let out a gasp of shock and outrage, rushing to her mother's side to aide her.

"You forget yourself aunt. I have killed scores of my enemies, do not think that I would stop myself from killing you. By your own deed, I hold no love for you." Blaise walked away; the men around parted letting her pass.

"How dare you strike mother?! You are a monster! I don't know what James ever saw in you instead of me!"

"What do you mean by that Akane?" Hanabe asked her loudly.

Akane gasped audibly and stammered her denial but only Hanabe and a few of the people heard her. Father watched Blaise walk away unable to stop her, unable to speak. That was not his precious little angel anymore, this was a grown woman who had been hardened by the struggles she was forced to endure. Hanabe was surprisingly the only one capable of speaking, she was not surprised by any of this.

She bowed to her cousin. "Good bye Blaise, for what its worth, I did not hate you."

The words didn't burn like they should have, they didn't feel like they should, there was no feeling of togetherness or bliss, no love lost. Blaise truly had no reason to be here, but she had plenty of reason to go to Ace. He had encouraged her, defended her, stood beside her and given her affection she had never enjoyed from another before. Father had loved her but not the way she needed; he had done his best to create peace in his home, but there was no peace for her here.

"Blaise, you cannot leave!" Father chased after her as Hanabe ordered the men about.

He followed her all the way to the room she slept in and watched as she stripped her robe and removed her clothes. She didn't care that he was there and he saw fully the trials she had overcome. There were scars all over her body, her beautiful soft skin was tough and tanned now from the sun. She yanked her clothing on, ignoring his presence.

"Blaise please, don't leave like this."

"I am going to Ace; he needs me and I refuse to leave him to die at the hands of the Marines!" She found her swords and pack in the closet.

"Blaise, that man is a pirate. He broke the law and is to be executed."

She paused for a moment. "I will not let him die." She answered his statement with her own conviction.

"What is he to you?" Father asked, his heart dropping to his feet knowing her answer would end everything.

Those beautiful eyes the same shape as his sisters yet different in their color landed on him, in them he saw a woman. One who knew her own heart and would not be swayed from it.

"Everything." She tugged her pack onto her shoulders and walked past him out of the room.

He was unable to respond to this, forced to watch his beloved daughter leave. In the courtyard however Aiko and Akane had started fighting Hanabe who was surprisingly more vocal than normal.

"Stand aside Hanabe! I will punish that child; she will obey and she will marry as she is told!" Aiko was still spouting nonsense about marriage.

"She should be brought to heel immediately! That monster nearly destroyed the shrine!" Akane declared with certainty.

Hanabe had enlisted the men to hold the two women back and not let them pass.

"Enough out of both of you, mother Blaise will be rescuing Portgas D Ace and then most likely marrying him if they decide to do so. I do not doubt that she will choose to stay with him until her life has run its course. As for bringing her to heel perhaps it is you Akane and not Blaise who has much to answer for." Hanabe brought out a small orb that was cracked. "And while we are on the subject of answering questions, mother could you explain why the orb of the ocean as been cracked in this manner? This fissure could only possibly happen if someone who is not authorized to use it takes it from its place and attempts to access its power, power only permitted to the chosen maiden."

Both women refused to answer and Hanabe simply raised a brow at them both. Blaise walked to stand beside Hanabe, peering into the little orb.

"You tried to give this to Blackbeard. You promised to give him power if he brought me to you so that you could force me to marry and keep me under your thumb. The jokes on you, Blackbeard isn't interested in this little trinket, he has a much bigger desire." Blaise took the crystal and threw it at Aiko's feet, shattering the thing and releasing a wave of power that curled around the two women. "Until all of your lies have been revealed you will only speak the truth you both so often twist and hide. Have fun." She bowed to Hanabe and walked to the gates.

"Blaise! You are still my daughter! Even if you choose to leave this place!" Father found his voice and announced loudly his hearts contents.

Blaise did not look back. His love was never in question, but it was also never enough. In the town below she stood at the docks, nodding to the young man who prepared her small boat that Hanabe had ordered done. Whatever happened to the shrine now was not her problem, the artifacts were returned and now she was free to pursue her heart.

"Don't you die Ace; I have much that needs to be said to you." Blaise declared.

xxXXxx

Ace had grown weary of talking of the past, of speaking of things he was probably never going to see again. But Garp was not leaving yet and it seemed there was more to be said to him. He didn't hate Garp, he didn't feel as if he was an unwanted child by the Marine Captain. Perhaps Ace did have more to say to the man who took him in and protected him from the persecution of angry people hunting down pirates after his birth fathers' death.

"I heard you traveled with someone, a girl. Kidnapping women, now are we?" Garp asked sedately though the undertone of outrage was below the surface, he was being casual which was unusual.

Ace laughed. "No, not kidnapping. Truth is I couldn't get rid of her at first, and then…. I didn't want to." He admitted.

"Tell me about her."

"She is the most beautiful woman I have met, not beautiful in the sense of her looks though she certainly is lovely to look upon. She has this vivacity, this fire about her that drew me in to her. She was so different from the women I am used to, so honest and brave and…kick ass. She didn't need my help and she made no qualms about showing her own skill in battle. But when she cried…her tears would drop little flames, and her eyes would look like fathomless pits of sadness that could fill oceans."

"She sounds like a catch."

"Except she isn't a catch, she isn't some item for a man to find in a chest or a prize to be won! Blaise Vesta is a woman of her own making, a woman who could be as cold as burning ice and as hot as the whitest flames." Ace looked at Garp now and then down almost sadly.

"You did something stupid?"

"She was scared of me fighting Blackbeard, terrified of confronting him and I mocked her fear, I broke her heart because of my foolish pride." Ace looked up again. "She was a sheltered shrine girl who loved adventure, and despite her hatred for pirates she…she opened her heart and loved me."

"Hm."

"I should have told her then; I should have taken her into my arms and kissed the air from her lungs. Then told her how much I loved her."

"You should still do that." Garp stated gruffly.

Ace shook his head. "I will probably never see her again. But I hope she lives a happy life without me, I hope she gets to be happy even if I am not there to see it."

"You truly love her?"

"Yes." Ace smiled softly. "If you ever cross her path, please tell her…that I never stopped thinking of her, that I loved her through the end."

Garp nodded, his throat constricting with emotion until it choked him. Ace had come to love someone and be loved in return…his boy.


	25. Chapter 24: Beginnings End

Chapter 24: Beginnings End

The journey was long, especially when she wanted to be with Ace right now, this moment. She could not stand the thought of him rotting away in Impel Down, that stupid under water prison that was build for hardened criminals. The rumors were that Ace was going to be put on the chopping block, that they were going to kill him. Blaise felt a panic rise in her like no other, if the Marines killed Ace, White Beard would tear them apart, Luffy would tear them apart. Blaise's hand fisted at her side; she would tear the Marine ford down brick by brick if they hurt Ace. They would know what true divine selection was, not some "dragon" class fools living off the suffering of others, but an honest to the Gods chosen vessel.

Many ships were moving to where the last moments of Fire Fist Ace will be, she simply followed her gut. Unlike the feeling she had when facing Black Beard, she could feel this was right, that she was doing the right thing. She would save him; she would protect him from this and they would live together. She loved Ace, she had thrown away the chains of her family life and decided on a life of adventure and happiness. Because Ace had told her she had the choice, Ace had opened her eyes to the wrongness of her life. Blaise smiled into the sky, she wanted to be with him, she wanted to not because he cajoled her or even because they had one night of passion. Ace had not said he loved her but she would convince him that he would not be making a mistake if he did.

"I'd turn back if I were you little Missy, its going to be a bloody battle this way." A pirate leered at her from over the rail of a massive ship.

"Do you go to cause that blood shed?" She asked him, her eyes forward.

"It's going to be one hell of a fight; don't you know who they are trying to execute? White Beard's own second division captain. We won't be letting the Marines think they can kill one of our own." The man declared.

"You are White Beard's crew?" Her head snapped up and she was giving this man her full attention now.

"That's right, the Captain is ahead with his main ship there." The man pointed proudly.

"Thank you!" She called out and without explaining she pulled a few ropes. "Winds, guide my boat, haste is needed."

Wind filled her sails at her entreaty and she thanks the gods she could still call upon them now, when she had forsaken her calling. She managed to catch the ship and flag it down, she would go with White Beard and help them save Ace, she hoped to make it in time. They allowed her to board and took her right to White Beard, she had expected to see a man strong and ready for battle. Instead she saw a man ready to die. She gasped and stepped back.

"Don't be afraid of me girl, I don't kill women if I can help it." White Beard chuckled.

"You are the fierce captain White Beard? The sudo father of Portgas D. Ace?" She asked confused, this man was dying.

"I am. However, sudo father? That boy is my son don't get it mixed up. But you must know him, enough that he would confide in you that I am a father to him." White Beard eyed her up and down. "You look like you can fight, and plan to."

"I can fight, and I do plan to. Captain White Beard, now may not be the time but I would like to inform you that once we save Ace, I plan to join this crew. Not as a pirate, mind you, I will only serve under Ace." She told him.

Everyone watching stood quietly, White Beard laughed at her declaration. "And in what capacity, my dear lady, do you plan to serve my boy?"

Blaise felt her face heat up at the cat calls this entreated, she had never been so enraged or embarrassed. He all but called her a slut, and not a nice one. She squared her shoulders and threw her head back haughtily, this confidence had to come in at some point.

"I will have you know Captain White Beard that I am in love with Ace and I plan to be his wife!"

The cat calls stopped.

"And what does Ace say to your claim?" The man stood then, and Blaise realized this dying husk of a man still had life in him, a strong one that was not easily beaten down. No wonder Ace admired him so.

Blaise swallowed and looked up at the massive man. She didn't want to fight this man, she wanted him to accept her, so she could stay with Ace.

"I hardly think I need his approval to seduce him into it."

White Beard laughed, he laughed long and hard and loud. Blaise stood still but she wished she could sink to the bottom of the ocean. Seduce him indeed.

"I like you girl; you may join us. I think Ace will be pleased to see his lady love again when he is freed."

Blaise let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Captain. I won't disappoint, I want to help save him." She told the man as he settled back down.

"Good to hear, show this brave lass to the open room we have, and open a few casks. I think we should celebrate Aces up coming nuptials. I think a wedding a fitting escape from death don't you all?"

The cheer went up and Blaise smiled, that sounded like White Beard was going to marry them as soon as this was over, by force if needed. She must have made a really good impression then. The room she was shown to was not what she was expecting.

"Whose room is this usually?" She asked.

"Ace's miss. When he stays aboard this is his honored place. He usually sleeps with the men though, says the room is a bit stuffy." The man told her.

"I can see why; this room needs a window." She nodded looking about.

XxX

Blaise glared at White Beard now, her anger causing flames to leap off her arms and drop from her fingers.

"I am going!" She shouted.

"You will stay on board the ship in Ace's room where it is safe." He told her.

"You do not get to tell me what to do! I refuse to stay behind while the men go in to fight! How dare you try to stop me!" She shouted at him.

"I don't care that you are a woman, being a woman has nothing to do with my decision. Ace will not be happy if I let you waltz onto the battle field full of malicious pirates and self-important Marine lunk heads who won't pull punches on anyone not one of them." White Beard told her annoyed.

"Damn you White Beard! I want to help save Ace! I won't stay in my room like a meek little lamb! I can fight, I can use fire. I will save him!" She stomped her foot; it burned a small impression into the wood.

"Blaise, I won't argue with you over this. Stay back and stay alive, we will rescue Ace, all you have to do is be ready to sooth his ego when he gets back."

"Like some housewife!?" She nearly screamed.

"Fine then, don't soothe him, kick him in the pants for all I care, just stay put and don't get in the way." He told her with a wave of his hand.

"Stupid over bearing egotistical mule headed—" She trailed off angrily mumbling to herself as she marched angrily back to the room that belonged to Ace. She was not going to be left out.

"Curses pretty good, no wonder Ace likes her." One man whistled in appreciation.

"Captain, why not let her fight? She clearly has the ability." A man asked.

"That girl, the way she carries herself, the way she stands watching the sea. I can see the fragile hold she has on this world; she has cast aside everything for this chance. If she is to watch Ace die, she will die too."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm a dying man, maybe that's why I can see it." He grunted.

Truth was, she had to look of someone teetering on the edge, Ace had picked an interesting woman to hang around. If there was a chance that Ace died today, then that young woman would not be long for this world. He had seen people who lost loved ones, they would cry and rage, some would overcome their loss and grow stronger. But White Beard could tell, this was not that case, Blaise had the look of one who would cry and then become empty, dead eyed and broken hearted. She would be a wraith, the fires of her passion gone. He could not allow that to happen to one like her, she was the one that Ace was in love with according to her story.

"Sir, we are getting close."

"How long?"

"One more day."

He nodded and stood; it was time to put the Marines in their place.

xXx

They had arrived, battle had already broken out and Blaise looked out the tiny porthole in the room to see that many people were engaged in the fight. Some came from the land and not the sea. So, White Beard was not the only one who sought to save Ace. Blaise snuck out of the room, she was not going to stand back and let everyone else fight but her. She managed to slip to the top deck and avoided White Beard who engaged in battle now to save Ace. She slipped off the ship, letting her feet hit the water and carry her across quickly.

Who were these people? Some of them came from another side of the Island. She saw him then, Luffy was fighting through the men and running to his brother's side. Blaise knew then that Luffy had come for his brother, she knew he would. Did that mean he had that woman with him? Blaise couldn't see anyone like that around and wondered if she was somewhere else. She rushed forward ready to help, drawing flames to her.

They surrounded her, not Marines, pirates. She stopped short confused, what was going on?

"Damn you White Beard I will fight!" She shouted angrily.

"Don't we run in exalted circles now, first Fire Fist Ace and now White Beard one of the seven Pirate Warlords?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Booth, I see you survived." She commented lightly.

"No thanks to you princess, now, you will stay here. You will go no further and you will watch him die." Booth held up the hand she severed, a crude looking hook was now attached to the stump.

"The hell I will!" She screamed.

Flames erupted around her, causing everyone to falter except Booth and his pirates. She threw herself forward and tried to rush around him. He swung his hook at her but she slipped under and kicked off to boost forward. His men filled her space and dragged her down with grasping hands, swords bit into her arms and legs, one sliced through her side but mostly they held her down. She blew them off her with a burst of fire, they drew back and regrouped in a tight circle around her and Booth. Blaise rose up, her heart racing and fear making her panic. She needed to get to Ace and Luffy. Her hands drew the swords on her back, she would need to kill these people, kill anyone she needed to.

"Get out of my way! You have already lost; I gave the artifacts to the shrine. You will never summon the Gods." She could see him; in the distance she could see Luffy and Ace fighting to escape.

"I am about to win; I knew you would be here girl and I knew you would try to save him. So, I plan to let you watch him die. You will get no closer." He faced against her; he was ready to fight.

"Leave me alone! Haven't you done enough to me?! Haven't you made me suffer enough with your stupid obsession with power? Get out of my way!" She screamed and flung flames in his direction, when would he stop trying to take what little she had? When would it end?

He jumped aside to avoid them and she rushed forward to be stopped again by his crew, men grinning at her and ready to stop her. What was this? Why were they doing this?

"Stop it!" She flung flames at them with a powerful swipe of her dragon tooth swords.

They threw themselves aside but every inch she moved more took their place and she was getting desperate.

"DAMN YOU!" Her heart raged. "LET ME THROUGH!"

They dodged her fires left and right, rushing to block her path every step and she watched as Luffy stood against Akainu, one of the most powerful of the Marines.

"LUFFY!" She screamed and flung herself forward with all of her might, flames physically pushed the men away from her as she moved, a wall of flames surrounded her.

She couldn't let Luffy die! Ace would be devastated. Terror gripped her chest and propelled her forward despite all around her, desperate to save them.

"Not so fast! You will watch as what you love is taken!" The Captain grappled her from behind and took her down. She screamed in frustration; flames roared from her body burning him. "That won't stop me girl!" He yelled.

Her eyes sought out Luffy again, willing the flames to go to the younger brother of the man she loved. However, Ace was there; her eyes she could not fathom what she saw. Her fire died, heart dropping out of her chest dead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" She screamed; two voices mingled over the din of battle crying out his name.

She didn't know what happened after she watched him fall forward, after his life left him, flames erupted around her and tore the man off of her. She rose to her knees and cried out her pain. All of her power poured out of her setting fires to all around, her screams echoed across the sea until the fires burned out of her and she collapsed to the ground again. The captain stood, limping over to her and raising his sword to kill her, her eyes glared up at him with such hatred. He swung down to behead her when the force of a million fists slammed into him, sending him nearly flying, unable to see what happened until the last moment. A figure stood over the young woman, someone who wore the clothing of an old age and the expression of distaste until it landed on the girl, it turned to almost love then. The captain cracked against the side of a pirate ship; his spine snapped loudly in his own ears. No one heard the gurgle of death as he slipped into the sea.

Blaise looked up at the man over her, he was familiar, so this was the God she was supposed to summon? He was familiar in a way she could not understand. She shook her head and tried to crawl to Ace, Luffy was being taken away now and she could tell the young man was broken from his loss.

"Ace…Ace…" She sobbed, her arms struggled to lift her and when that failed, she tried to crawl to the man she loved.

"Sleep child." The voice spoke through her rather than aloud.

"No, Ace…I can save him."

"That man is gone." He informed her and knelt down to place his hand on her shoulder.

"No." She cried. _You can't leave me alone._

"Sleep daughter. All will be changed when you wake."

Her eyes stung with tears, her heart ached in her chest, hand still reaching out to Ace as she fell into a deep sleep. A new group walked towards them, a man with red hair and a missing arm. The man in old armour met his eye and indicated the young woman who lay there asleep.

"Take her sea warrior, she belongs with the man who has fallen." He indicated the body of Ace, as a man walked by Shanks witnessed the disappearance of a man who gave even him pause.

"Gather the girl." He told one of his men, it was time for all of this to be over.

xXx

She stood before the monument to Ace, looking up with nothing left in her to cry. She turned and walked away, her head down now.

Her arm was caught, her eyes went to the one holding it. "Where will you go?" Shanks asked her.

"I'll be okay, is that what you want me to say?" She asked him tonelessly.

"You do not need to be alone, come with us." He saw a woman who had nothing and no one, and he knew she would be gone for good if he let her go now.

Her eyes caused him to let her go, step back from her. "Without him, the only thing left is to die."

Shanks watched her go and didn't stop her, unable to console the woman who had loved Ace with her whole heart. Unable to convince her that life goes on, how could he when her life had ended with Ace? She walked through the crowd of people who came to say goodbye to Ace and White Beard. Each face blurred before her into nothing, she had nothing left. She had prepared for a life with Ace. And he was gone now, the man she loved was gone and she would never…ever convince him to love her in return.

Her flames had disappeared after that day, as if she had caste out every part of them from her body and banished any warmth from her soul. She didn't care, she hated what her life had done to her, everyone had only ever lied to her in her family. She hated the very thing that made her special to the Goddess and was glad it was gone. She wished she could rip the blood from her veins, maybe then she could have saved Ace from his death. If she had been anyone but the constrained shrine girl who needed to follow orders, she could have saved Ace.

She was cold, empty without him. Her throat felt tight, her chest as hollow as a box. Blaise walked down the cobbles, people passed her by until she stood at the side of a fountain, looking down into the water. She had nowhere to go now, she had no reason to go on.

"Ace…" She whispered his name, it etched across her mind, echoed through her heart.

"Blaise!" A voice called to her and she turned responding automatically.

She saw Akane standing before her, her clothing dirty and her hair a mess. She looked terrible.

"Akane? What are you doing here?" Blaise asked, she was surprised but could not show any concern, she was no longer her family.

"Everything was ruined because of you! Everything is your fault you monster! Father caste mother and me out! Hanabe got the shrine and I get nothing! My own fiancé won't take me in! It's all your fault!"

Mother and Akane confessed every wrong doing, every lie and every terrible thing they had ever done to Blaise and to this shrine. Father had shaken with fury and caste them out, giving the shrine to Hanabe who would not listen to their pleas. All because of Blaise, this monster.

Blaise could not bring herself to care. Because of Akane she had been caste out and fell in love with Ace, and now she was hollow. No home, no place to belong.

"You caused your own misfortune, perhaps you will repent in time." Blaise turned away from her cousin, her eyes back to the fountain.

"Don't turn away from me!" Akane yelled.

Blaise turned back to her and searing pain flared up her body like hot flames, Blaise's eyes widened in realization. Akane looked into her eyes with hatred and pain.

"You deserve to die! You monster! You freak! Die!"

Akane stepped back, blood on her hand, eyes crazed. Cold ice filled Blaise, her eyes traveled down to see the knife dug deeply into her chest, her heart thumping around the cold metal. She started laughing like a crazy woman, and Blaise looked back to her sister, the blood draining from her face and her vision turning black. She smiled.

"Thank you." Blaise whispered falling back into the fountain.

Akane stopped laughing, a woman screamed and she watched people rush to Blaise's aide.

"Thank you? Thank you?! NO! WHY!? Why do you always win!? Why!" Akane screamed, she would never be answered.

Jem appeared slowly and looked at Blaise lying in the fountain stained with her blood. Akane mumbling to herself and yanking on her hair. He stood over the young woman and kept his face passive witnessing her last look. The smile had stayed on her face, eyes closed in peace.

"So, this was your fate? Blaise, did you choose the path of happiness or tragedy? Only you know." He bowed to the girl chosen by the divine, to live or to love.

xxXxx

_She looked around under the shade of her hood and ran smack into a fairly nude chest barely covered by a coat and scarf. Her hand was snatched and brought to press against the muscles._

_"Sorry little lady, but it seems you really like my chest." His voice echoed around them._

_Her eyes went up and a smile crawled across her face. _

_"Always with your chest in my face." Her hand rose up to touch his cheek._

_"I love you."_

_Death may indeed be final, but our love will be eternal, and that will always remain true. _


End file.
